We aren't in Minnesota anymore
by AudreyDarke96
Summary: When Audrey Darke gets tired of living in Minnesota she decides that her and her friend,Aurora Rose,should move to Mystic d when a certain bad vamp wont leave Audrey alone will she tell him to back off or fall for him. Bad at sumeries... Damon/OC
1. Prologue

**Authors Note**

**Before you say "what she started ANOTHER story" let me stop you by saying that I need to write the next chapter for switched and I am only writing this story because I love the Vampire Diaries….It has become my new obsession (bye bye for now twilight) so I hope you enjoy. P.S I will update Equinox as soon as I can. **

**I do not own the vampire diaries( if I did, I would be Elena and I would have chosen Damon a LONG time ago.)**

**Audrey;D**

**Prologue **

"I can't take that place anymore." I said sitting down on my couch after school, "I don't ever want to go back."

"Calm down Audrey, it was our last day." My best friend ,Aurora Rose ,said to me, " So we don't have to go back until next year."

"But I don't EVER want to go back." I repeated angrily

"Well what are you going to do about that?" Aurora asked.

I thought for a minute and then said "Move."

"Move? Move where?"

"To Mystic Falls, Virginia." I told Aurora, " Where I was born and raised until I moved here. I have and aunt and two cousins that live down there."

"I'm sure your parents will love to hear that." Aurora said sarcastically

I didn't think about that.

" Well, I'll ask them during dinner." I told her

For the next hour I made dinner and set the table.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked Aurora.

" Of course." she said, " I would never pass up a chance at free food."

Ten minutes later my parents came through the door.

"Hey mom and dad." I said, " How was it at the restaurant today?"

I forgot to mention that my parents owned the best restaurant in Minnesota, Something Out Of Nothing.

" It was super packed today." My dad said, before tuning and greeting my best friend, "Hello Aurora."

" Hello Mr. and Mrs. Darke." Aurora greeted politely

" I made dinner." I told them, hoping they would see that I had an ulterior motive, " I thought you would be hungry after working all day."

" That was very kind of you Audrey." my mom said seeming to see through my act.

After we sat down my mom asked, " What do you want Audrey?"

_Dang it_, I thought, "I don't know what you mean." I said innocently before looking at Aurora to see that she was trying to hold back laughter.

"You only cook dinner when you want something, so what do you want?" she persisted

"I want to spend Junior and Senior year with aunt Jenna in Mystic falls." I told her

My parents just stared at each other for a few minutes then my dad said, " I don't see why that would be a problem."

"I don't know…" my mom said hesitantly

"What if I take Aurora with me." I suggested, knowing how responsible my mom thought Aurora was.

" Is that okay with you Aurora?" my mom asked her

" Its fine with me but I will have to ask my parents if it is okay with them." Aurora said.

My mom sighed before turning back to me, " If Aurora's parents tell her she can go then you can, if you promise to be careful."

" I promise to be careful mom." I told her, " It's only Mystic Falls, what could happen?"

~line break~

After dinner Aurora called her parents and they said she could go. So all I had to do now was call Jenna. I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello." a female voice answered after the third ring.

"Hello, is Jenna there?" I asked.

"This is she." Jenna replied

"Hey Jenna, it's Audrey." I said

"Oh my Gosh, Audrey, It's been so long. How are you?"

"Jenna I was down there just last month for the funeral and I'm fine."

Maybe I should explain the funeral thing. See in May my aunt Miranda, uncle Grayson, and cousin Elena got into a car crash that ended the lives of my aunt and uncle. Ever since then Elena and her brother Jeremy have been living with Jenna.

"That's right, but I only saw you for a few minutes." Jenna said

"I have something to ask you." I told her

"What?"

"I was wondering if my friend and I could come live with you for Junior and Senior year?" I asked

"Of course you can, I would love that. When are you coming?"

"Uh….Labor day." I said

"The day before school starts?"

"Yeah." I said

" Okay, see you then."

"Wait, Jenna?"

"Yes?" she asked

"How are Elena and Jeremy doing?" I asked

"Their coping ." She replied sadly

"Okay, see you in a few months." I said

"See you." Jenna told me before hanging up

**Authors note**

**Well there you have it the prologue. Way longer then my others. I would like to thank the producers of TVD for making a kick butt show with a great cast so people like me could make fan fiction about it. Also the Aurora in my fic is Aurora Rose1001 incase you wanted to check out her page( she has a great manga fic). Thanks for reading and Please review it would mean a ton to chapter up as soon as I can type it.**

**P.s sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**

**Audrey;D**


	2. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**I only own Audrey, I am just borrowing Aurora form AuroraRose1001**

**Chapter One-Welcome to Mystic Falls**

Three months later Aurora and I had everything we would need for the next year except our cars, we were going to buy them in Mystic Falls, and my parents were driving us to the airport. Once we got there Aurora and I grabbed our bags and headed to our plane.

"Bet you never thought you would go to Mystic Falls." I said to Aurora

"Nope but at least it will be hot." she said with a smile.

"Is that all you care about?" I asked

"Pretty much." she said

After ten minutes the plane took off

When the plane landed Aurora and I got off and went to grab our luggage.

"Where is your aunt?" Aurora asked

"I'm not sure, I'll call her." I said before grabbing my phone

" Hello." Jenna said

"Hey, Jenna ,where are you?" I asked her

"I'm right out front of the airport."

"Okay we'll be there in a minute." I said before hanging up.

We headed out the front door and found Jenna

"Jenna, I missed you so much." I said before hugging her.

" I missed you to Audrey."

"Jenna, Aurora, Aurora, Jenna."

"It's nice to meet you Jenna"

"You too Aurora." Jenna replied, " If you guys want to get your cars today we better hurry."

"Okay, lets go." I said

We put our bags in Jenna's car and we headed towards Mystic Falls. Ten minutes later we were in front of a car dealership. After a half hour Aurora and I had found the cars we wanted. Aurora got a red Mercedes Benz and I got a black Chevy Camaro . Afterwards we got in our separate cars and fallowed Jenna back to the house. When we got there we walked inside and set our bags down.

"Elena?" Jenna called

"Yeah Jenna." Elena replied as she walked down the stairs, " Oh my gosh, Audrey, I've missed you so much." She said before running down the stairs and hugging me.

"I missed you too Elena." I said, "Elena this is my best friend Aurora, Aurora this is my cousin Elena."

"It's nice to meet you Aurora." Elena said

"It's nice to meet you too, Elena." Aurora said

"How are you?" I asked Elena

"I'm good." she said

"Where is Jer? Jenna asked

"I'm not sure but he left an hour ago." Elena said

Jenna sighed then said "I'll show you guys your rooms."

Aurora and I grabbed our bags and followed Jenna up the stairs where Jenna showed us two rooms.

"Here is your room Audrey," Jenna said pointing to one of the doors, "and here is yours Aurora." She said pointing to the other door, "Sorry but you guys have to share a bathroom."

"That's fine, thank you again for letting us stay here."

"Your welcome, I'll be downstairs if you need me" said before heading towards the stairs

"I guess we should unpack." Aurora said

"Yeah." I said before walking into my room

For the next hour or so I unpacked and put my things where they needed to go. Afterward I went downstairs to see what Jenna was doing .I saw that she wasn't in the living room so I went into the kitchen where I found her reading.

"What's for dinner?" I asked

"I just ordered pizza, it should be here soon." she said

"Okay, I'll be in my room." I said, "And thank you again Jenna."

"Its really not a problem." She said before going back to her book.

When the pizza came I went downstairs to eat with everyone except for Jeremy, who still hadn't shown up. Then I went back up to my room so I could get to sleep. As I was drifting off to sleep I couldn't help but think about how great the year to come would be.

**Authors Note**

**What! Two chapters in one day that's fantastic. I have one more Chapter already written so all I have to do is type and upload so it should be up soon ( I am a slow typer so just be patient) Also if anyone knows a website with the Vampire diaries scripts that would help and I could update faster. The next Chapter is the Pilot so keep on the look out.**

**Audrey;D**

**Damon: *in a whiney voice* When do I come in**

**Me: Patients my pretty…You will be introduced soon enough**

**Damon: Okay.. First ,don't call me "my pretty" and second I am not patient.**

**Me: I'm gathering that. Now be quiet so I can talk**

**Damon:* silent ***

**Me: Thank you.. .Please review, it would mean the world to me.**

**Damon: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: The readers, duh. Now say goodbye to the lovely readers Damon.**

**Damon: I will NOT talk to people I can not see.**

**Me: Do you want to be in this story or not.**

**Damon: Fine, fine. * gives his signature smirk* Goodbye readers.**

**Me: That's more like it. Goodbye everyone**


	3. Pilot

**Authors Note**

**Well here is the Pilot. Sorry to say Damon does not meet Audrey in this chapter. Well on with the fic. I only own Audrey ,I am borrowing everyone and everything else even Aurora.**

**Chapter Two**

I woke up early the next morning so I could get ready for school. Going through my usual routine I took a shower, got dressed in my black skinny jeans, red camisole, black knee high boots, and black leather jacket. Then I brushed my teeth and straitened my long black hair before headed downstairs to the kitchen where I found Aurora, Elena, and Jenna already there.

"Toast, I can make toast." Jenna said

"It's all about the coffee ,aunt Jenna ." Elena said

"Amen to that sister." Aurora said and I laughed

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked as he entered the kitchen

"Well, well. Look who finally showed up. Hey Jer"

"Audrey, what are you doing here?" Jer asked

"Didn't you hear, me and my friend Aurora here are living her for the year."

"Cool." he said grabbing the cup of coffee Elena just filled.

"Your first day and I am totally unprepared." Jenna said, "Lunch money?"

"I'm okay." Elena said

"Me too." said Aurora

"I'm good." I said

Jer grabbed the money without saying anything.

"Anything else? A number two pencil?" Jenna asked

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked

"Yeah. I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at… now." She said, "Crap."

"Then go,we're big kids we'll be fine." I said before Jenna left

"You okay?" Elena asked

"Don't start." he said before walking away.

"Okay, we should get going." I said trying to stop the awkward silence that had ensued.

"Yeah." Aurora said

"Okay, tell her I said hi." I said, "We'll meet you there."

"You want a ride or are you going to take your car?" I asked Aurora

"I'll drive mine." she said before walking to her car.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Aurora and I were waiting in front of the school for Bonnie and Elena.<p>

"Audrey." I heard someone call.

"Bonnie, it's been so long. How are you?" I asked her

"Great." she said

"Anything new?" I asked

"Yeah, apparently I'm a psychic."

"What?" I asked with a laugh

"Her grams is telling her she's a psychic." Elena said

"Sweet," I said, "Bonnie this is Aurora."

"Hey." Aurora said

"Hey." Bonnie said back with a smile.

We walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Bonnie's locker. After a minute Caroline came up to us.

"Elena. Oh my God. How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." Caroline said before turning to Bonnie and saying, "Hw is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here and I'm fine thank you."

"Really"

"Yes, much better."

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline said , "Audrey how are you? It's been so long. It's great to see you.

"It's good to see you too Care. Oh, this is Aurora."

"Hello, Caroline Forbes." Care said extending an arm towards Aurora

"Aurora Rose, its nice to meet you. Aurora said before shaking Caroline's hand.

"Okay, see you guys later." Care said

"Okay." we all said

Then Care walked away, then we started walking down the hall. Suddenly Bonnie stopped.

"Hold up, who's this."

"All I see is back." Elena said

"It's a hot back." Aurora said

"Ehh." I said while I shrugged.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie said

"Your going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground aren't you." I said

"I'll be right back." Elena said after she say Jer walking down the hallway.

"Bonnie, Aurora and I are gonna head to our lockers. Tell Elena we'll she her later." I said

" Okay ,bye."

* * *

><p>Later on Aurora, Bonnie, Elena, and I were in history listening to Tanner go on and on about the history of Virginia , when I saw the new guy staring at Elena. I took my cell out of my pocket and text Elena '<em>new guy looking your way .' <em>before putting back my cell.

After school Aurora and I headed home and hung out in the living room until 10pm.

"I'm going to head of to bed." I told Aurora

"Okay, see you ."

After changing into my pjs I quickly fell asleep.

The next night there was a party in the woods. It was great. That is until Vicky Donovan got attacked by an animal. Elena and Jer found her and she was barely alive. After the ambulance arrived the party ended and everyone went I thought Mystic Falls would be quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's P.O.V<strong>

"Caw." I heard a crow squack as it flew across my room. I turned towards the window it came through and saw a man wearing all black and had ice blue eyes.

"Damon." I said with a sigh.

"Hello brother."

**Authors Note**

**Well you know how it goes form there. Thanks for everyone that reviewed.**

**Audrey ;D**

**Damon: WHAT?**

**Me: What, Damon?**

**Damon: I was only in that chapter for like two seconds.**

**Me: So?**

**Damon: SO? I was in that episode way more.**

**Stefan: Yeah for like ten more minutes. At least I got like 50 minutes.**

**Me: Damon I am so sorry and trust me if I could I would have had you switched places with Stefan…**

**Stefan: Hey!**

**Me: Shut up I am truly sorry but who you really need to talk to is the producers of your show.**

**Damon: I guess that is okay but there BETTER be more of me in the next chapter.**

**Me: Of course there will be my pretty**

**Damon: I thought we talked about the whole "my pretty" thing**

**Stefan: You can call me your pretty**

**Me and Damon: SHUT UP STEFAN**

**Me: Also Not in this life time Stefan. Team DAMON!**

**Damon:*Smirks* Thanks for being on my team.**

**Me: What can I say other than leather jackets and sweet smirks.**

**Stefan: What about me?**

**Me: I don't know maybe you can share fans with Edward or something. **

**Damon: Ha he is so like Edward.**

**Me: Well that is all the time we have today. Make sure to leave a review.**

**Stefan: oh, can I say good bye?**

**Me and Damon: NO**

**Me: Me and Damon will.**

**Me and Damon:*both smirking* We'll she you later readers.**


	4. Night of the Comet

**Chapter Three-Night of the Comet**

The next ay after school Aurora and I were playing pool at the Grill when I got a call from Elena.

"What's up Elena?" I asked her

"Hey ,I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the old Salvatore boarding house?" Elena asked

"Okay, where are you?"

"Outside the Grill." she said

"I'm inside, meet me at my car." I said

"Okay." she said before hanging up.

"Do you want to go to the Salvatore boarding house with me and Elena?" I asked Aurora

"That's okay. I think I'll stay here." she said looking at a boy from our school that was sitting in a booth all by himself. He had medium length dark brown hair and blue green eyes and was wearing dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Instead of staring at that guy, why don't you so talk to him?" I said

"I'm working up to that." she said with a smile

"Good luck." I said before heading out to my car

* * *

><p>The ride to the boarding house consisted of Elena and I talking about what had happened since I was last in Mystic Falls. When we arrived Elena and I got out.<p>

"What are you doing Audrey?" Elena asked

"You didn't think I would let you go in there alone did you?" I said, " There could be a murderer in there for all you know."

"Audrey….." Elena started

"Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as I see Stefan." I said with a grin

"Fine." she said heading towards the door with me following close behind.

When we got to the door I pulled on the door bell. When no one opened the door Elena tried to knock but when she tried to the door slowly opened but no one was there.

" I guess it was opened." she said talking a step inside the house, "Stefan."

I followed her into the house.

"Stefan" she said again

"Wow." I said looking around, "Nice house."

We looked around for a minute before we heard a noise coming from outside. We turned around but nothing was there. While we were looking out the door a crow flew thought it. We gasped and turned around as the crow flew past us and we came face to face with a man dressed in a black V neck tee and black jeans and had the most beautiful ice blue eyes I had ever seen.

"We're sorry for barging in." Elena said

"Yeah. The door was…" I turned around to see that the door was closed, "Open."

"You must be Audrey." he said

"Yeah." I replied lamely

"And you must be Elena."

Elena nodded

"I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." he said

"Stefan never said that he had a brother." Elena said

"Well Stefan isn't one to brag." he said with a smirk

_Well he certainly thinks highly of himself_ ,I thought ,_but he sure is hot._

"Please come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any moment." he said leading us into a huge living room.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena asked

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's action. It's a little kitschy for my taste." he said

_What this room is amazing, _I thought

" I see why my brothers so smitten." Damon said causing Elena and I to turn towards him, " It's about time I never thought he'd get over the other one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" Elena asked

"Yeah. Katherine. His girlfriend."

Elena shook her head.

"Oh. You two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." Damon said.

_Apparently not, _I thought

"Nope." Elena said

"Oops. Well I'm sure it'll come up now. Or may_be _he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like all relationships are doomed to end." I said

"I'm a fatalist." he said, "Hello, Stefan."

Elena and I turned around to find Stefan standing behind us.

_Whoa, how did he know Stefan was standing there?, _I thought

"Elena, Audrey. I didn't know you two were coming over." Stefan said

_What's his problem._

"I know, I should have called-"

"Oh. Don't be silly." Damon interrupted, "You two are welcome anytime. Aren't they Stefan?"

Stefan didn't say a word

"I should break out he family photo albums or some home movies. But I have to warn you…he wasn't always such a looker." Damon said

"Thank you for stopping by Elena. Audrey. It was nice seeing the two of you." Stefan said

"Yeah. We should probably go." Elena said

"Yeah." I repeated before turning towards Damon, "It was nice meeting you Damon."

"Great meeting you too, Audrey." Damon said before grabbing my hand and kissing it, " And you to Elena."

Then Elena walked until she was standing in front of Stefan.

"Stefan?" She asked, "Stefan."

Instead of answering he just moved to the side so Elena and I could pass. We walked back to my car and drove back to town.

* * *

><p>That next day Elena, Bonnie and I were handing out flyers for the night of the comet.<p>

"Night of the comet." Elena said

"Would you like a program?" Bonnie asked some people that were walking past us.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked Elena

"Or text." Elena said, " We never even exchanged that stuff. We never got to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone." Bonnie said

"Isn't it." Elena said.

" Yeah it really is." I said

"The timing was wrong anyway." Elena said

"When is it ever right? "Bonnie said

"Good point." I said

"I'm not ready guys."

"Who is."

"I'm starting to see why she's your best friend." I said earning a smile from Bonnie

"At least I put myself out there." Elena said

"Is that what your calling it?" Bonnie asked

"Oh, burn." I said getting a glare from Elena

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." Bonnie said

"She does have a point there." I said

Elena didn't say anything and we continued handing out flyers.

* * *

><p>That night Aurora and I were walking around the square with our candles.<p>

"So, where have you been all day?" I asked her

"I was with Jace." she said with a smile

"Jace?"

"Yeah, that boy at the Grill yesterday."

"Oh, well…"

"He is super sweet. He gave me a tour of the town and we talked." she said

"Good for you." I said , "You've been here like three days and already found a guy."

All of a sudden Matt came up to us

"Hey, have you guys seen my sister?" he asked

"Sorry Matt we haven't seen her." I said

"But we'll watch out for her." Aurora said

"Okay, thanks." Matt said before heading off to look for Vicky.

"First she gets attacked by an animal, then she gets lost." I said shacking my head, " I'm gonna head home."

"Okay, see you later." Aurora said

When I got home I went to my room and got ready in my pjs and went to bed.

**Authors Note**

**I know, lame ending but sue me I couldn't think of a good way to end the dang thing.**

**Well. The next chapter is Friday night bites so I better get typing. Leave a review.**

**Audrey;D**

**Me: Happy now Damon**

**Damon: Very Happy**

**Stefan: Why are you so set on making Damon happy?**

**Me: Two reasons, One he could kill me before I had a chance to blink…**

**Damon: True**

**Me: And Damon is a million times better than you could ever hope to be.**

**Damon: Very true **

**Stefan: You do know I could kill you, right**

**Me and Damon :* laughing uncontrollably ***

**Me:* between fits of laughter* Stefan… you…don't…kill…people.**

**Damon: Yeah, your to goody ,goody for that.**

**Me: Well , I think its time to say good bye now. Good bye**


	5. Friday Night BitesPart One

**I don't own it**

**Chapter Four-Friday Night Bites-Part One**

Bonnie, Elena, and I were getting out of Bonnie's car, I really didn't want to drive so I rode with them, and we were talking about Elena and Stefan.

"Listen, I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie said

"You are the one who said to go for it." Elena said

"Yeah, she did." I said

"Now, I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie said

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked

"It's not an about-face." Bonnie

"It's totally an about-face." I said

"Your single for the first time in high school ." Bonnie said ignoring me, "It's the perfect time to play the field."

"Oh, because I'm so that girl." Elena said, "Seriously what aren't you saying."

"It's stupid" Bonnie said

"Bonnie."

"What."

"Spit it out."

" I accidentally touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling."

"Is that it?" Elena said then she grabbed Bonnie's hand when she tried to walk away, "Bonnie."

"It was "bad" bad." she said

"Is this the whole witch-mojo thing again?" Elena asked

"I believe you are correct Elena." I said

"Know what? I'm just concerned." Bonnie said, "This is me expressing concern for my best friends new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it. I do. But I feel good." Elena said , "It's been a hard year and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

"Man I thought it was me that was finally getting you back to normal." I said with fake sadness

Elena and Bonnie laughed

"You helped to Audrey."

"Yippee."

Suddenly Stefan came up to us.

"Morning, Elena. Morning, Audrey. Morning, Bonnie." Stefan said

"Hey, um , I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her cell. So see you guys." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, wait." Elena said

"She doesn't like me very much. Does she."

"What would make you think that." I said sarcastically

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me but when she does, she will love you." Elena said

"As much as I do." I said causing them to laugh, "Okay guys, I would love to stay and chat but I have to find MY best friend, so I will see you two in class." I said before heading off to find Aurora.

When I did find Aurora though I saw that she was talking to Jace so I thought I would leave her be and head off to class.

* * *

><p>"World war two ended in…?"Tanner started , " Anyone got an<p>

ything? ?

The girl shrugged, _when are we ever going to need any of this information_, I thought

"1945. Pearl Harbor?" he asked, " Really nothing? Miss Gilbert?"

"Hm?" Elena answered

"Pearl Harbor."

"Um…"

"December 7th 1941." Stefan answered for her

"Thank you…Miss Gilbert." Tanner said causing the class to laugh

"Anytime." Stefan said.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan said

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year." Tanner said, "Civil Rights Act?"

"1964"

"John F, Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin Luther King?"

" '68"

"Lincoln?"

"1865"

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1953"

"The Battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863"

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953."

"Hah, it ended in 1952."

"Actually sir, it ended in 1953."

"Look it up somebody."

"It was 1953." A boy said looking at his phone.

All the students started clapping. When the Bell rand I left class with Elena and Stefan,

"Tanner totally just got Salvatored. Good going Stefan." I said

Stefan laughed, "Thanks Audrey."

"How did you know all of that?" Elena asked Stefan

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." Stefan replied.

* * *

><p>After school I went to cheerleading practice with Bonnie so I could get a ride with her afterwards. Bonnie was stretching when Elena came up behind us<p>

"Oh my god, you're here." Bonnie said giving Elena a hug.

"I get the impression you didn't know she was coming." I said with a laugh.

"Hey Audrey." Elena said, "Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they are is to do things that were. Oh. And you are coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?"

"Yep. You, me, Audrey, Aurora and Stefan." the second Elena said Stefan's name Bonnie got this look on her face, "You have to give him a chance."

"Yeah Bonnie we all deserve a chance." I said

"Tonight's no good.." Elena gave her a look, " Have you seen Caroline? I texted her a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett." Elena said, "You're going to be there."

"I'd do what she says Bonnie she can be very mean when she doesn't gets what she wants." I said

"Fine, I'll go."

"Good."

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena said

"I'll try he again." Bonnie said grabbing her phone.

"Uh…" Elena said pointing to a blue muscle car coming our way.

"I found her." I said

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the Grill." Bonnie said

"That's no mystery guy." Elena said, " That's Damon Salvatore."

"The one and only." I said

"Salvatore as in Stefan?" Bonnie asked

"That would be correct." I said

At that moment Caroline came walking past us, " I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late girls I was busy. Okay lets start with the double-pike herkie hurdler. What do you say?"

I stopped listening to Caroline and turned my attention towards Damon who was already looking at me. After a few seconds he drove off.

**Authors Note**

**I decided that I would split this chapter into two parts because it was starting to get really long. Please review and the next part shall be up in a sec. Audrey;D **

**P.S. I will converse with the characters in the end of the next chapter sorry for any inconveniences.**


	6. Friday Night BitesPart Two

**I've said before and I'll say it again I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Only Audrey and half of Jace.**

**Chapter Five-Friday Night Bites part 2**

"Today, I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery." Elena said jokingly

"I call a third of the winnings." I said walking into the kitchen to find Bonnie and Elena talking and unpacking food.

Elena laughed, " Have you talked to your grams?"

"She's just gonna say I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch." Bonnie said

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena said

"Why not ,it could be interesting I mean have you ever read the Secret Circle being a witch could be awesome."

"Maybe for you but not for me." Bonnie said, "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't going to fool anybody."

"Are you sure. I mean it's a really nice bowl," I said, "I'm going to go get Aurora before Stefan gets here." I said heading out of the kitchen

I went to Aurora's room and knocked.

"Come in." She said

"Hey , Stefan's gonna be here any-" I was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, "second. Wanna come down."

"Yep." She said following me downstairs

* * *

><p>Later on we were all gathered around the table eating silently and looking at each other. <em>Awkward, <em>I thought.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan

"Well he let me on the team. So I must of done something right." Stefan said

"Bonnie you should have seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-"

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interrupted Elena

_Why is Bonnie being so difficult?, _I thought

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena asked Bonnie

"Um, divorced. No mom, live wit my dad."

"Bonnie, I don't think that's what she meant." I said

"About the witches." Elena said, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cools not the word I would use." Bonnie said

"Yeh that's not the word I would use either, awesome, fantastic maybe. How about you Aurora?" I asked

"Spectacular, radical, exquisite…"Aurora said with a smile

Bonnie was glaring at us.

"Okay ,okay we'll stop." I said

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history if Celtic Druids that migrated here during the 1800's." Stefan said

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan said

"Yeah." Bonnie said

"I'd say that's pretty cool." Stefan said

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan said

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said

Just then the doorbell rang

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said

"I'll get it." I said hopping up from my chair and going to the door.

I opened the door to find Caroline and Damon standing there. _Why did he pick her? _I thought.

"Surprise. Bonnie said you were doing dinner so we brought dessert." Caroline said

"Oh."

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked coming to in front of the door.

"Waiting for Audrey here to invite me in." Damon said

"Yeah, sure, come right on-." I started

"No, no, no." Stefan said, "He can't stay."

_If he couldn't stay why would he bother coming at all_, I thought

"Get in here." Caroline said

"We're just finishing up." Stefan said

"It's fine. Just come on in." I said

"You have a beautiful home, Audrey." Damon said once he had come inside

"Thank you. I just wish I could take the credit for it."

* * *

><p>After a very weird conversation in the living room Elena and I decided to go do the dishes. I was just about to close the dish washer when Damon came in,<p>

"One more." he said

"Thank you." she said grabbing for the class but it slipped but before it could shatter allover the floor Damon caught it.

I laughed

"Nice Save ." Elena said

"I like you ," Damon said pointing to me, " you know how to laugh."

"Laughter makes the world go round." I said

"And Elena you make Stefan smile which isn't something I haven't seen in a while."

"Earlier did you mean Katherine? How did she die?" Elena asked

"In a fire. Tragic fire." he said

"Recently?" I asked

"It seems like it was just yesterday ."

"What was she like?" Elena asked

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." he said

_It's like I'm not standing right here._ I thought

"She was also very complicated and selfish, and at times not very kind but very sexy and seductive."

"So which one of you dated her first?" I asked

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." Damon said

"I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." he said to Elena

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh I saw you at practice. You looked miserable."

"You saw that?"

"Am I wrong?" he asked

"He does have a point. You did look miserable." I said

" I used to love it. It was fun but things are different this year. Everything that mattered doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved, ta-da."

"Some things could matter again." Elena said

"Maybe. But it seems a little unrealistic to me."

"Especially cheerleading." I said

"I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost he too." I said

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie asked as her and Aurora walked into the kitchen

"Sure, why not." Damon said

* * *

><p>I walked into the living room to find Damon sitting on the couch.<p>

"Oh, hey Damon, where's Caroline?"

"She went to the ladies room." He said getting up and walking until he was right in front of me.

"Oh." I said looking at him

" I'm sure you could keep me company until she comes back." he said

_Someone sure is forward_

"Sure." I don't know why I agreed I just felt compelled to.

Suddenly Damon started leaning towards me.

_Oh my gosh. He's going to kiss me. Sweet. No this is wrong. He is dating Caroline._

But again I just couldn't stop my self before I knew it our lips met.

I awoke with a gasp. _That was a very realistic dream. _I got up and went downstairs to get my self a drink.

* * *

><p>Elena and I were talking to some cheerleaders when Stefan came up to us.<p>

"Ooh. Look at you in your .You look hot in your jersey." Elena said

"Uh, hello. I'm right here and I would appreciate it if you didn't act all couple-y around me." I said

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" Stefan asked

"That's what I asked her this morning." I said

"I quit. I'm a quitter." Elena said

"No. Hey you suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Okay?" Stefan said, "I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird but I wanted you to have this." he said bringing out a box with two necklaces in it.

"Oh my good there beautiful." Elena said

"More like drop dead gorgeous." I said

"There something that I've had forever and I've never wanted to give them to anybody until now." he said, "I'd very much like it if both of you would wear one for me, for good luck."

"Wait, one of them is for me?" I asked

"Yes. You have been a wonderful friend to me since I got here."

"Why wouldn't I be your friend ? You're a great guy and you give me jewelry." I said with a smile.

"Is that rose I smell?" Elena asked after smelling her necklace

"No. It's an herb. It's nice, huh?"

"I love it." Elena said

"Me too. Thank you so much Stefan." I said before giving him a hug, " I don't mean to take a gift and run but I have to find Aurora." I said before heading off.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes I found Aurora talking to Jace and I went to talk to them.<p>

"Hey, Aurora." I said

"Oh, hey Audrey. This is Jace."

"Hey Jace it's nice to meet you." I said

" Nice to meet you too." Jace said

"Well I'll leave you guys to talk. I'm gonna go get something to eat. See ya after the game." said before heading off.

* * *

><p>Before the game started Tanner gave a speech about how great the new player Stefan was and how we were gonna win this game but unfortunately it got interrupted by Jeremy and Tyler fighting. I got there in time to see Jeremy cut Stefan in the hand with a broken glass bottle. Elena and I ran to Stefan.<p>

"Oh my God, your hand."

"No, no, no it's fine." Stefan said

"Are you crazy you just got your hand cut by a huge piece of glass." I said

"Is it deep?" Elena asked grabbing Stefan's clenched fist, " How bad is it? Come on." She said and he slowly opened his hand to show his uncut hand.

"What?" I said

"But I saw it , it was-"

"He missed. Its not my blood" he said before wiping his hand on his pants, " See its fine."

"No, no, no I saw it. The class cut your hand" Elena said

"I saw it too." I said

"It's okay." Stefan said, "I'm okay. It's almost kick off time, so I'll see you guys after the game." he said before walking off

"We should go talk to Bonnie." I said

"Yeah." Elena agreed

* * *

><p>We found Bonnie with the other cheerleaders.<p>

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Bonnie asked

"Can we ask you a question? And you give us a really serious no-joke response?" I asked

"Of course. What is it?"

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction-"

"Forget I said that. Your dinner-party plot won me over.

"Bonnie, Seriously. What was it?" I asked

"Did you see something or..." Elena asked

"When I touched Stefan it wasn't clear like a picture it was a feeling. And it vibrated though me, and it was cold, and…"

"And what?" Elena asked

"It was death .It's what I imagine death to be like."

* * *

><p>Later on that night, during the football game, I went to my car to grab my coat out of the I turned around I saw Damon standing there."<p>

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I'm hiding from Caroline.

"And why is that?

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"I know what you mean and that could be a sign."

"Well, She is awfully young." he said

"Not much younger than you are." I said

"Yeah but I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she would drive me crazy."

"Probably but she's still my friend." I said

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't put a alternate meaning be hind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"I do?" I asked ,irked

"Mm-hm. I see them. You want me."

"Excuse me?" I said

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't want to think about me. I bet you've even dreamed about me. And right now you want to kiss me." He said before leaning in to kiss me.

Before he got to close I slapped him with as much force as I could muster .

"What the heck? Your gonna tell me that I want to kiss you. I don't know what game your playing but leave me out of it." I said before walking away.

After my conversation with Damon, Matt found Mr. Tanner dead in the parking lot. After that I decided to go home before anything else happened. And that night as I was sleeping I swore I felt someone touching my check but when I woke up no one was there.

**Authors Note**

**There you go, Friday Night Bites, I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Please review. Audrey ;D**

**Me: I really hate to say it Stefan but you were really awesome in these last two chapters.**

**Stefan: Thanks ,I think.**

**Me: That is a compliment from me and you get two points **

**Stefan: Does that get me close to Damon**

**Damon: Ha you wish**

**Me: Yeah you only have about a zillion more points to go.**

**Stefan: Fine if you don't want me here then I'll leave.**

**Me and Damon: Okay.**

**Stefan *leaving***

**Me: Finally we got rid of him. Now who do we get to do this with us?**

**Damon: Who cares we got rid of Stefan. High five. * Gives me a high five.***

**Me: Well its time to say goodbye Damon.**

**Damon:*Smirking* Goodbye readers**

**P.S if you review please tell me who you want me and Damon to talk to at the end of the chapters. Anyone from season one until I get to season two.**


	7. Family Ties

**Me: I would say that I don't own the vampire diaries but maybe it will have more of an effect if Damon says it**

**Damon:*Smirking* AudreyDarke96 does not own the vampire diaries **

**Me: Thank you Damon**

**Chapter Six-Family Ties**

Aurora and I were watching the news when Jenna came in.

"Scum ball, scum bucket." Jenna said

"Who are you talking to." Elena asked when she came into the room

"I was just about to ask her the same question." I said

"Him." she said pointing to Logan Fell the news anchor on TV

"The news guy?" Elena asked

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna said , "Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Elena said

"He is not cute, There is nothing cute about him," Jenna said turning off the TV

"I agree with you Jenna." I said, "How about you Aurora? Cute or no cute?"

"I'm gonna go with Elena on this one." Aurora said.

"Aw so you go to the dark said." I said , "So are we still going to the Founders party together?" I asked Aurora

"Actually, Audrey, Jace asked me to go to with him." Aurora said

"Aurora, who am I supposed to go with then?"

"I don't know Audrey. I'm sorry but I really like him okay, and I just couldn't say no."

"It's fine AR. As long as your happy." I said

* * *

><p>Later that day Aurora and I got dressed for the Founders Ball. Aurora was wearing a short dark purple dress(<strong>Pic on profile<strong>) with lacey two inch black high heeled boots, lacey black gloves and a clack chocker necklace. I was wearing a short read dress with a black sash (**pic on profile**) with knee high suede black three inch high heel boots and the necklace Stefan had given headed down stairs to a waiting Jenna , Bonnie, and Elena.

"You guys look great." Jenna said

"Thank you." Aurora and I said

The door bell rang

Elena opened the do to reveal Jace and Stefan.

"Hello Elena," Stefan said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." she said heading out the door.

"Hey Aurora." Jace said

"Hey Jace." Aurora said with a smile , "Lets go to the ball." Se said grabbing his arm and pulling him out to his car.

"I guess that just leaves the three of us." I said

"Yep." Bonnie said

" Yeah. We don't need dates we have each other." Jenna said causing us to laugh

"Well said aunt Jenna. Now come on I'll drive." I said heading out to my Camaro with Jenna and Bonnie following close behind.

* * *

><p>When we got to the ball we all went our separate ways and soon it got dark. After wandering by myself for a while I found Elena and Stefan looking at the original guest registry .<p>

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Audrey." Elena said, "Take a look at all these familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?

"Wait, what ?" I said getting a closer look and sure enough it said Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

" The original Salvatore brothers." I heard Damon say as he came into the room with Caroline, " Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with the past."

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to her more about you family." Elena said

"Me too." I said

"Well, I'm bored . I wanna dance. And Damon won't dance with me. So could I just borrow you date?" Caroline asked

"I don't really dance." Stefan said

"Oh sure he does. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon said

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked

"It's up to Stefan." she said

" Well, sorry, but I'm not taking no for an answer." Caroline said taking Stefan's hand and taking him out of the room.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. See you later Audrey." Elena said before leaving me alone with Damon

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world class jerk to you the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse."

" I'm sorry but I'm just not ready to forgive at the moment." I said

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll come around eventually." Damon said with a smirk

"If you don't mind me asking, Why do you and Stefan hate each other so much?"

"It's all in the past, I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon said

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town until the war. There was a battle here-"

"The Battle of Willow Creek."

"Right." Damon said

"I know we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was that the people that were killed, they weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to save them they, were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I asked

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon asked

" I'm sorry for this thing between you and Stefan, Damon. I hope you two can work it out" I said

"I hope so too." Damon said

"Well, I'm gonna go get a drink. It was nice talking to you Damon."

" The pleasure was all mine, Audrey."

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey Elena, Caroline." I said walking into the bathroom<p>

"So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena

"Great, just great." Elena said

"Really? Well my radar must be off because I was getting all sorts of other vibes."

"What is that." Elena asked staring at Caroline's shoulder. Then she tried to move her lace jacket of her shoulder.

"Don't." Caroline said

"Elena moved her scarf to reveal a bite mark on her neck

"Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing, okay" Caroline said

"That is not nothing." I said

"Did somebody hurt you?" Elena asked

"No,okay it's nothing, it's just….my mom would kill me."

"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena asked

"No. Of course not. Just leave me alone okay, Elena and Audrey? God." Caroline said before storming out of the bathroom.

"Damon's gonna here it form me." I said be fore heading out to find him

* * *

><p>When I found Damon, I pushed him back.<p>

" There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go strait to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." I said before leaving

* * *

><p>While Elena and I were walking across the grounds we saw Caroline get up from the ground.<p>

"Caroline." I called

" Oh, there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Are you okay?" I asked when I saw here face

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Caroline, what happened?" I asked

"I'm fine." she said starting to hyperventilate

"No, you're shaking. Caroline, what-?" Elena started

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Caroline kept repeating

"Caroline, come here, come here." Elena said grabbing Caroline and hugging her as she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third person P.O.V)<strong>

"Thank you for staying so late." Mayor Lockwood said

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked him

"She claims its in her parents' things." Carol Lockwood said

"I can get it." Logan Fell said taking a seat

"Good, we're gonna need it." Sheriff forbes said

" Are you sure?" the mayor asked

"Five bodies all drained of blood. I'm certain" Sheriff Forbes said

"They've come back." Logan said

**Authors Note**

**So yet another chapter is done and I think I am getting faster at typing so that is good. Please review it keeps me going. Audrey ;D**


	8. You're undead to me

**Nope still don't own it**

**Chapter Seven-You're undead to me**

Aurora, Jenna and I were sitting in the kitchen when Elena came in.

" Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena asked Jenna

"Yep." Jenna said

"And you have no objection?" Elena asked

" He could have been craftier about it. At least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna said, " Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Ohh. So you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Login." Elena said

"Jenna, not you too." I said

"Come on Audrey. Come over to the dark side we have cookies." Aurora said

"Never." I said, "What kind of cookies?"

"M&M." Aurora said

"Fine, I'll join but know that it was only for the cookies." I said with a smile

"Actually, I am gonna show up and torture him."

"That's better." I said

"And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked Elena

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago." Elena said , "Hi. Um, Elena, I , um… I have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days."

"You do a very good Stefan impression , Elena. Don't you think A.R.?" I asked Aurora

"Indeed she does. A.D."

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked

" Nope." Elena said, " And I'm not going it either."

"And you're okay with everything?" Jenna asked

"No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it either." Elena said , "I'm not gonna be one of those girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

"Okay, then." Jenna said while I was trying my very hardest not to laugh.

"I'll be fine." Elena said

* * *

><p>After school Aurora and I went to the grill to grab a bite to eat. When we were about to leave I saw Elena go up to Matt.<p>

"Hey, Aurora, I'm gonna go talk with Elena and Matt. I'll see you later, okay." I said

"Yeah, I was just about to call Jace anyway. See ya."

" Hey guys." I said when I reached Elena and Matt

"Hey Audrey." Elena said, " Have either of you seen Stefan?"

"Nope." Matt said

"Not recently." I said

Elena started to walk off

"But if you want to kill some time, you can rack." Matt said causing her to come back

"I would love to see that." I said

"Come on, we haven't played in forever." he said, " I'll let you break."

"You're on Donovan." Elena said

"You're going down Gilbert." Matt said

"My money's on Elena. Sorry Matt but I've seen her play."

Elea's phone started to vibrate

"How late is he?" Matt asked

"Hitting the hour mark." Elena said

"That is not okay." I said

"Nothings wrong , though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you around, Matt." Elena siad

"Good. I mean it was not like we were ever best friends or anything." matt said

"Okay. Here goes. What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" Elena asked Matt

"Why, what's he done?" Matt asked

"Not anyone thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, Which makes me want to know." Elena said

"I know what you mean." I said

"Like, what? That he's a serial killer and keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Matt asked making me laugh.

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him really?" Elena asked

"He's great at football. Little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy." Matt said

"Aw, Matt, that's so sweet." I said teasingly

"Be quiet Audrey." Matt said

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" Elena asked

"I might ." I said

"I think you should talk to him." Matt said

"Talk to who?" I heard Stefan ask

"Whoa, Stefan, you gotta warn someone when your gonna act like a ninja and just appear places. You could've just given me a heart attack." I said

"I'm sorry Audrey. And I'm so sorry I'm late."

"What happened?" Elena asked

"I got held up." he said

" Is everything okay?" Elena asked

"There's this thing with my uncle."

"You couldn't call and tell me you're gonna be an hour late?" Elena asked

"Okay you guys have fun." Matt said before leaving

"I'm sorry. It was unavoidable." Stefan said

"What was unavoidable ?" Elena asked

"Stefan I would give her a said an answer." after he didn't say anything

"Okay." Elena said before trying to walk away with me following close behind her.

"No. Wait please." Stefan said

"No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" Elena asked

"I know you?" I heard someone say behind me, " My God."

"I'm sorry?" Stefan said

"I know you. How can it be?"

"I think you have the wrong persona, sir." Stefan said

"You haven't aged a day." he aid

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." Stefan said, "Elena can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that okay?"

"Um, before this day gets anymore confusing , I'm gonna head out. See you guys later." I said before walking out to my car and heading home.

* * *

><p>The next day was the Sexy Suds Carwash I had dressed in my red bikini top, jean shorts, and I carried my black tank top incase I needed it and at the moment I was with Elena and Caroline.<p>

"No friend discounts, No freebies. No pay-you-laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline said

"No we are not." Elena said

"Hi." Stefan said coming up behind Elena

"Hey ." Elena said

"Hello there friend." I said with a smile

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline said before leaving

"Oh, you guys just got judged." I said before walking away laughing

* * *

><p>Elena and I were running the paying station when that man from yesterday came up to pay.<p>

"That'll be $20." Elena said

"Okay." the man said

"I saw you last night." Elena said

" Yeah you were talking to a friend of ours at the Grill." I said

"Well, I thought it was somebody I knew."

"Stefan Salvatore?" I asked

"No. It can't be. It was just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" Elena asked

"When I first moved here, I lived at the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan was just passing though to visit his uncle.I mean none of us even

New until the attack."

"The attack?" I asked

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle? Zack?" Elena asked

"No. Joseph."

"I'm sorry ,sir, we aren't very familiar with the story." I said

"Well how could you? This happened years ago." he said

"Grandpa ,you gotta go mom wants you home. Okay?" Tiki said coming up behind us, "He wasn't bugging you guys was he? He's a little Alzy-heimer."

"No not at all." I said getting up to go finish talking to the man

"Yeah he was sweet." Elena said following me

"Hey, sir, we're sorry but are you sure that the man you saw was Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother." he said

"Damon?" I asked

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"When was this?" Elena asked

"It was June, 1953." he said, " Yeah June 1953."

Elena and I just looked at each other in shock.

* * *

><p>"Your car was done an hour ago." Elena said as we walked up to her<p>

"And your saying that out loud why?" Jenna asked

"Hi. Elena and Audrey, right," he said shaking our hands , " I think I met you both once when you two were nine."

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna said

"Ouch, and here I thought we were making progress." Logan said

"Is he enough in you good graces that we can ask him for a favor? Elena asked Jenna

"If I do them a favor will I get back in your good graces?" Logan asked Jenna

"A very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna said

"Done. Wait." Logan said , " One condition: dinner, tonight, your house."

"Fine but you having leftovers." Jenna said

"Ooh." Login said before turning to us, "What do you need"

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, '50s?" I asked him

"At the station. Between the archives and the internet, we have everything."

"We have this report, way past due. You'd be a lifesaver." Elena said

"I'm heading there now. Lets go."

"If anyone asks you don't know where we went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left." Elena said to Jenna.

* * *

><p>"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on-screen." Logan said leading us to a room, "What is it exactly you're looking for?"<p>

"An incident from 1953, if it even happened at the old Salvatore boarding house." I said

"Sorry, one sec." Logan said when his phone started ringing, "Yeah? Fire? All be right there. I gotta go. Can you believe there's actual news to cover in this town? Use key words to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. Brady in Tech will help you with anything you need." said

"Okay" Elena and I said

"Oh, hey. Could you guys put in a good word for me with Jenna?" Logan said

"You got it," I said

"All right. Good luck" he said before leaving

After he was gone Elena started typing.

"Joseph Salvatore and animal attack." she said while typing

"Wow, actually got a link. That's surprising." I said

Elena clicked on the link and a video came up.

_This is Franklin Fell reporting from the Salvatore boarding house where an animal attack has ended in tragedy. Hey there bringing out the body see if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?_

"Oh my god." I said as I saw Stefan's face on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person P.O.V)<strong>

Stefan grabbed a wooden stake before running out of his room and to the front opened it to find Audrey and Elena standing there.

"What are you?" Elena asked

**Authors Note**

**Me: So what do you think Damon?**

**Damon: Didn't like it, I wasn't in it.**

**Me: You don't like it because your not in it?**

**Damon: Yep**

**Me: it's not my fault you were locked in your basement the entire episode. So get over it.**

**Damon: I will not get over it until I am put into a chapter**

**Me: you'll be in the next one you know**

**Damon: Good.**

**Me: I have only one thing to ask to you.**

**Damon: And what would that be?**

**Me: Would you say good bye to the readers? I have some where to be.**

**Damon: Of course.**

**Me: Thanks. See you later. * then leaves.***

**Damon:*Smirking* Goodbye readers and make sure to review because if you don't do it willingly I'd have to use compulsion on you or maybe just eat you. So remember to review.**


	9. Lost Girls

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Midnights Dawn, let me get back to you on that.**

**I don't own TVD**

**Chapter Eight- Lost Girls**

"What are you?" Elena asked, "What are you?"

"You guys know." Stefan said

"No. we don't." I said

"Yes , you do , or else you two wouldn't be here."

"It's not possible , Stefan." I said, "It can't be."

"Everything you know and everything belief you two have are about to change." Stefan said, "Are you ready for that?"

"What are you?" Elena asked again

"I'm a vampire." Stefan said

"We shouldn't have come." Elena said

"No." Stefan said walking towards us causing us to back away, " Please, please."

"No." Elena said before running towards her car with me right be hind her

Before we could get to the car Stefan was standing in front of us which caused Elena to look behind us but I didn't want to take my eyes off him incase he was going to try to hurt us.

"How did you do that?" Elena asked

"Please don't be afraid of me." Stefan said

"Let us go." I said

"There are things you have to know and understand." Stefan said grabbing Elena

"Let go of me." Elena said

"Elena, Audrey, please." Stefan said but we were already running towards the car again

* * *

><p>When we got in the car we drove as fast as we cold back to the house and we went to Elena's room. I went to sit on her bed while she went into the bathroom. When Elena came out of the bathroom she took a seat next to me on her bed. She took her shoes off, laid back, got up and closed the door before she decided to take her jacket off.<p>

"Elena, Audrey." I heard Stefan say which made me stand up while Elena was trying to make it out the door.

But before she could get the door open Stefan was behind her holding it shut.

"I would never hurt you." Stefan said to Elena, "Either of you. You're safe with me."

"All those animal attacks, those people that died…?" Elena asked

"No. That was Damon."

"Damon?" I asked

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I chose to survive, but Damon does. I will explain everything to the both of you, but I beg you, do not tell anybody." Stefan said

"How can you ask us that?" Elena asked

"Because you two knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me but I need you to trust me."

"Just go, please? Go." Elena said, "If you mean us no harm then you'll go."

"I never wanted this." Stefan said before he left

"Elena, what are we going to do?" I asked her

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>The next morning I went over to the boarding house I decided that I at least owed it to Stefan to here him out. I knocked on the door but when I did it opened slowly.<p>

"Stefan." I said walking into the house.

_Déjà vu much_, I thought as I walked

Suddenly my phone buzzed

_At the Grill with Stefan. Come so he can explain._

_-EG_

"Hello , Audrey." Damon said behind me

Instead of turning around I ran, unfortunately I didn't get very far before everything wnt black.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I heard Damon talking on his phone<p>

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house. And I'm getting really bored and really impatient and I don't do bored and impatient." he said before hanging up, "Oh please don't get blood on the ouch. Please. I got you good didn't I?"

I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw that Damon was talking to an unconscious Vicky but when I sat up he turned towards me

"Good morning sunshine." he said, "Looks like Stefan told you. You look terrified."

"Please don't hurt me." I said

Before I could blink Damon was standing in front of me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Audrey." Damon said so sincerely that if I didn't know he was a cold blooded killer I would have believed him.

"Then can I go?" I asked

Damon stared into my eyes for a minute before saying, "Yes. Go ahead."

* * *

><p>When he said that I bolted to the door I was surprised when I actually made it to my car. I drove to the Grill and found Stefan and Elena sitting outside<p>

"Hi ,guys." I said talking a seat

"Hey, where were you." Elena asked

"Doesn't matter." I said

"Okay," Elena said before turning to Stefan, " You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google vampire you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"I can tell you whatever you want. To know"

"I know you eat garlic." Elena

"Yes." Stefan said

" And obviously sunlight isn't an issue." I said

"We have these rings hat protect us." Stefan said

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked

"Decorative." Stefan said

"Holy water?" I asked

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?" Elena asked

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena said

"Animal blood keeps me alive but not as strong as Damon."

"And you let him get involved with Caroline?" I asked

"Forcing Damon to do something is much more dangerous." Stefan said

"He was hurting her." Elena said

"He was feeding on her." Stefan said, " He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her he would have."

" Is that supposed to make it okay?" I asked

"No. None of this is okay. I know that." Stefan said

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" Elena asked

"No. Not in Mystic alls. Not anymore."

"Wait. Not anymore?" I asked

"There was a time when this town was very aware of vampires and it didn't end well for anyone. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that." Elena said

"I'm sorry ,Stefan, but neither can I . Not yet.

" Elena, Audrey, give me today. I will answer any questions that you two have and when it's over you can both decide for yourselves what you want to do with what you know. It'll be you guys choice."

We both nodded our heads. Then Stefan asked if we could drive him somewhere. Elena and I agreed . Then we got in Elena's car and we were off.

* * *

><p>"Stop here." Stefan said when we were in the middle of nowhere<p>

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked as we got out of the car

"I wanna show you two something." he said

"In the middle of nowhere?" I asked

"This didn't used to be the middle of nowhere. It used to be my home."

"It looks so…" Elena started

"Old? It's because it is."

" Wait. How long have you…?" I started

"I've been 17 years old since 1864."

* * *

><p>After a very long and detailed conversation about Stefan and Damon's past we made our way back home. We walked in to see Jeremy on the ground and Vicky and Matt standing in front of him.<p>

_How did she get here?_

"What is going on here?" Elena asked walking toward Vicky

"I was just going to ask the same question." I said

"She's really messed up." Matt said

"Elena back up." Stefan said moving to stand in front of Vicky, "Vicky, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine "

"Guys, take her up to bed." Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay. Come on." He said to Matt and Jeremy

"You know what's wrong?" I asked

"Yeah." Stefan said

"What is it?" Elena asked

"She's transitioning."

"Transitioning into what, exactly ?" I asked

"A vampire." Stefan said

"What?" Elena asked

"Damon must have gotten to her." Stefan said

"He did." I said

"What?" Stefan asked me

"Earlier, Elena asked me where I had been. Well I was at the boarding house. And Damon had Vicky there." I said, " I didn't even do anything to help her."

"It's not you're fault Audrey." Stefan said

"How did you make it to the Grill?" Elena asked

"He let me go." I said

" He let you go?" Stefan asked

" Yeah." I said , "Now lets get back to the Vicky problem."

"Oh, yeah." Stefan said, " She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"How does she do that?" Elena asked

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan said

"And if she doesn't?" I asked

"She'll die." Stefan said, "She may only have a few hours."

"She's upstairs with them right now." Elena said pacing back and forth

"It's okay. She doesn't know what's happening."

"When will she?" I asked

"Right now she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition the memories will start to come back and then she'll know she has to make a choice." Stefan said

"The same choice you made." Elena said before walking into the kitchen

"Vick." I heard Matt scream as he chased Vicky out the front door, " Vicky."

I followed everyone outside but I couldn't see Vicky anywhere.

"She was fine and then she just freaked out." Jer said from the porch

"I'm gonna go look for her." Matt said, " Call me if you hear anything."

"I can track her." Stefan said to Elena and I

"Go." Elena said

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jer said while we were cleaning up the mess Vicky had made in the kitchen<p>

"He'll call when he finds her." I said

"What are we supposed to do ?" Jer asked

"We wait. We're supposed to wait." Elena said

"I don't know what's wrong with her."

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." I lied

Then the door bell rang and Elena, Jer, and I went get it. Elena opened the door to reveal Damon, she tried to shut it but Damon was to strong for.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." I said

" You're afraid of me." Damon said to Elena, " I see Stefan told you too. Hello Audrey."

"Stay away from us." Elena said

"Hey, hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait, of course I can. I've been invited ." he said coming in and closing the door behind him, " We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now."

"Well that's comforting." I said sarcastically

"That wouldn't serve my greater agenda." he said ignoring me, " So where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicky." Elena said

"Don't look at me with those judge-y little eyes." Damon said walking closer to us making us back up "Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

" Did you thank Katherine?" I asked

He just stared at us for a minute then he walked away

"Got the whole life story, huh?" he asked

"We got enough." Elena said

"Oh, I doubt that." he said before walking towards the front door, " Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later. Be careful of who you two invite in the house."

* * *

><p>Elena and I were sitting on the porch when Stefan came up to us.<p>

"You're bleeding." Elena said getting up and walking over to him

"No, it's okay, it's okay. I'm okay." Stefan said, " I couldn't stop her. I tried."

" What does that mean?" I asked when I was standing next to Elena

"She fed. And then I lost her."

"Oh, my god." Elena said

"I'll take care of it." Stefan said, " I'll find her and I will show her she can live like I do.I will make sure that she doesn't hurt anybody."

"What are we supposed to tell Jeremy and Matt?" I asked

"We'll come up with a story."

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." Elena said

"I'm so sorry."

"We gave you today just like you asked." I started

"And we both understand that you would never do anything to hurt us." Elena continued

" And we both promise to keep your secret." I said looking at a nodding Elena

"But I can't be with you, Stefan." Elena said which kinda shocked me, "I'm sorry. I just can't."

Then Elena ran inside and shut the door

"What about you, Audrey? Still friends?" Stefan asked obviously expecting a no

"Stefan, I trust you. If you wanted to hurt me or Elena you would have. But you haven't. So yes, we're still friends." I said before giving Stefan a hug and going inside and up to my room.

**Authors Note**

**Yes I do know that I jumped around the episode a bit in the beginning of the chapter but I thought it would be cool for Audrey to see Damon then go to the Grill with Elena and Stefan. Tell me what you think and leave a review.**

**Audrey; D**

**Also I will be doing conversations with the characters every so often unless someone reviews asking me to continue with it.**


	10. Haunted

**Let me check. Nope, no mansion, bathtub full of money, or Damon Salvatore. Guess that means I still don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter Nine- Haunted**

Elena rung the door bell of the Salvatore boarding house when we got there the next day. We waited a minute before Damon opened the door

_Great, _I thought

"Is Stefan here." Elena asked him

"Yep"

"Where is he?" I asked

"And good morning to you, little miss we're-on-a-mission." Damon said to me

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Elena asked him

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" Damon asked her

"If you wanted either one of us dead, we'd be dead." I said

"Yes, you would."

"But we're not." Elena said

"Yet." Damon said making me roll my eyes

"Where is Stefan?" I asked

"He's upstairs. Singing ' the rain in Spain.' Knock yourselves out." He said before leaving

We walked inside and closed the door

"Stefan?" I asked, " Stefan?"

"Yes." he said appearing on the stairs

"Where is Vicky?" Elena asked

"She's upstairs."

"What happens now? Be cause my brother is searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell them?" Elena asked

"Elena, calm down. I'm sure Stefan is handling it." I said

"I'm working with her but its gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality." He said

"So she's a vampire with issues?" Elena asked, "What are we supposed to do? Because we are lying to everyone we care about. What is gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here until I know that she's safe." Stefan said

"How long is that." Vicky said from the stairs

"Apparently we all forgot about vampire hearing." I said

"We can talk about that later." Stefan said to Vicky

"Hey, Vicky. How are you?" Elena asked

" How am I? You're kidding , right?" Vicky asked rudely

"Okay, then. Elena I am gonna head off to school." I said before leaving

* * *

><p>"I have got your costumes." Caroline said coming up to Bonnie, Aurora, and I handing us each a bag, "There are all here."<p>

"Oh, gothic fairy. Thanks Care." I said

" A Greek goddess, that's great. Jace is going as a Greek god so now we can match."

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked pulling out a witch costume

"Come on. Can someone please just be excited that is Halloween?" Caroline asked

"I am." I said

"So am I."

"Great because I just wanna have fun. You know just some silly, fluffy, Damon-free fun." Caroline said

"I can live with that." I said

"Isn't this the one you got from Damon?" Bonnie asked Caroline while holding up a necklace

"It's ugly." I said

"That's what I said." Bonnie told me

"Yep, it's Damon's. Wear it, toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone." Care said, " Have you guys seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?"

" I was with Grams all weekend. I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan." Bonnie said

"She is." I said, " And I don't know what she's wearing tonight."

"Is she riding to his castle on his white horse?" Caroline asked

"Don't be bitter." I said

"Yeah, I hear it provokes wrinkles." Aurora said

"Heh." Care said

The bell rung and we headed off to class

* * *

><p>"You gotta call me, Vick. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just , just call me , please." Jer said grabbing a pitcher of water out of the fridge.<p>

"Hey." Elena said, "So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight?"

"Yeah you could come to the Halloween thin at school with us." I said

"Cool. Sure. Sounds fun. Can't wait." Jer said trying to leave

"I know you're upset about Vicky. I heard she called Matt." Elena said, " But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go."

"What does that even mean, "Let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since you and I are such experts on letting people go." Jer said

"I know you may not see it , but trust me ,Jer , it's for the best." Elena said

"For months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap. Like nothing-really-mattered crap." Jer said, " All of a sudden, I get these moments, and things start to fell a bit better. And Vicky was in every single one of them. So neither of you may see it, but trust me keeping me away from her is not for the best."

" Well, that certainly didn't work." I said

* * *

><p>After Elena, Aurora, and I were dressed in our costumes we toke a costume less Jeremy and headed off to school.<p>

" You went with last years costume year's costume too." Matt said coming up to us when we arrived

"I didn't know I was coming till an hour ago." Elena said

"Me neither. And you're going as you?" Matt asked Jer before Jer walked off

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into a fight." Elena said

"I got into it too with Vick when she got home." Matt said, " I'm trying not to smother her, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight."

"Wait. She's here?" I asked

"Yeah. You can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt said

"Of course she is." I said

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena asked

"Elena, what's the matter?" Matt asked

"I gotta find him." Elena said, " Audrey, help me."

" Okay. Aurora see you later." I said before following Elena

* * *

><p>After a while of looking we saw Stefan and Vicky<p>

"Thank God." Elena said

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked

" We lost track of Jeremy. We've been so worried." I said

"What's going on here?" Matt said coming up to us

"Hey. Everything's fine." Stefan told him

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicky told Stefan

"No. Vicky, don't do this." Elena said

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicky said, continuing her act

"You need to back off." Matt said to Stefan

"Matt, it's okay." I said

"No, it's not okay. What is your problem?" he told Stefan

"Uh…" I said when I noticed Vicky was gone

"Stefan. She's gone." Elena said before running off with me behind her

* * *

><p>Elena and I passed through all of the rooms before we headed through a door that lead out to the back of the school where they kept the buses.<p>

"No. Aah." We heard Jer said I grabbed a piece of wood and followed Elena towards his voice

"Vicky, no." Elena screamed when we found them

Vicky started to walk toward us and when she was a few feet away I swung the piece of wood at her. She took it from me and threw it on the ground before throwing me twenty feet in the air, making me fall into a pile of wood. Vicky started to come towards me again when Stefan came out of no where and pushing her into a bus.

"Vicky." Jer said before Vicky pushed Stefan of her and disappeared

"Go get inside." Stefan said, "Go."

Even though I was in excruciating pain I ran with Elena and Jeremy to the door. When we got there Elena opened the door but before we could Vicky came behind us and threw Jer to the ground before grabbing me and biting my neck. I let out a blood curdling scream which stopped when Stefan came behind Vicky and staked her.

"Vicky!" Jer screamed as Vicky started to turn grey and veins started appearing on her face,

"Vicky. Vicky!"

"Get them out of here." I told Stefan

* * *

><p>After they where gone I took a seat next to Vicky's corpse.<p>

"I'm sorry Vicky. I'm sorry you're life had to end this way." I said before crying

While I was crying Damon came up from behind me.

"You should go. I got this." he said

"You did this." I said standing up, " This is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse."

I tried to push him back but he didn't budge. Then I tried to slap him but he caught my hand

"None of this matters to me. None of it." he said

I yanked my hand out of his grip before saying, " People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters and you know it."

Then I tried to slap him again and this time I succeeded. Damon stared at me for a moment.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." he said

I slowly started to walk away.

* * *

><p>When I was far enough from Damon and Vicky I texted Elena<p>

_Where are you guys_

_-AD_

_Stef_an _took Jer home. I'm waiting for you at the car_

_-EG_

Then I texted Aurora

_Elena and I are heading home. Can you grab a ride with Jace?_

_-AD_

_U okay?_

_-AR_

_Yeah just tired._

_-AD_

_Okay, see you later._

_-AR_

"Audrey. Hey, have you seen-?" Matt asked me on my way to Elena's car, "Whoa. What happened?"

"Nothing. Some idiot with fake blood got me. I'm gonna go home and take a shower."

"I can't find Vicky." Matt said, " She totally bailed on me."

_Poor Matty, _I thought

"I don't know where she is." I lied

"Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her?" Matt asked

"You're a good brother , Matt."

"Yeah." he said, "Maybe she went home."

"Maybe." I said trying my hardest not to cry.

When I got to the car I saw Elena crying and I decided that for her sake I would be strong. When she was done she started the car and drove home.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Elena asked when we got to the house and saw Stefan<p>

"Inside." he said

Elena and I headed inside and found Jeremy in his bed. We both took a seat next to him.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" Elena asked

"No. I don't understand." Jer said , "I mean I know what I saw but I don't understand."

"She was going to kill me." I said

"Now she's dead. Vicky's dead."

"We're so sorry, Jer. We're-" Elena said

"Just make it stop. It hurts." He said

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay." I said trying to comfort him

Then Jer said the most heart breaking thing I had ever heard, "Why does everybody have to die on me?"

"Oh, my God. Come here." Elena said before she and I gave him a hug

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Elena asked Stefan when we went back outside<p>

"I wanted to help her. But instead, uh…" Stefan started, "How's he doing?"

"He's a mess." I said

"I don't want him going through this again." Elena said

"Neither do I ." I said

"He's just a kid."

"What can I do? What can I do to help? I'll do anything." Stefan said

"Can you make him forget?" Elena asked

"Can you, Stefan?" I said

"Elena, Audrey…"

"I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened." Elena said

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work because of who I am, because of how I live." Stefan said, " I don't have the ability to do it right."

" I can do it." Damon said coming onto the porch, " If this is what you two want, I'll do it."

"It's what we want." I said

"What do you want him to know?" he asked Elena and I

" We want you to tell him that Vicky left town and she's not coming back." I said

" Also that he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her but he knows it's for the best." Elena said

Then Damon headed in side. I went to rest next to the door while Elena and Stefan went to sit down and talk. I decided to ignore their conversation and just wait for Damon to come back out.

"It's done." Damon said walking back outside

Elena got up and walked inside. I went to stand in front of Damon

"Thank you." I said to him

"You're welcome." he said

Then I followed Elena inside the house before closing the door.

**Authors Note**

**I swear the scene with Jer and Elena is so sad but probably one of the best scenes in that episode. Review. No flames but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Audrey; D**

**I said it would be every once in a while so here it is**

**Me: Damon it was so sweet of you to take away Jeremy's memories for Elena and Audrey**

**Damon: I have my moments and aren't you Audrey?**

**Me: Nope. I'm the real person and she's the character**

**Audrey: Indeed I am .**

**Damon: That's a little weird**

**Me: yep. But at least I found someone else to talk to. But unfortunately she likes Stefan**

**Audrey: What do you mean unfortunately, he's a great friend**

**Damon: Well that's a bummer**

**Me: Don't worry. I have a plan, but I can't disclose that kind of information here. It would ruin the story.**

**Audrey: Whatever. Where is Stefan anyway?**

**Me and Damon: Ugh!**

**Me: I don't know he left a few chapters back**

**Damon: Good riddance**

**Stefan: Hello**

**Me and Damon: Man**

**Audrey: Yeah. You're here. * then gives Stefan a hug.***

**Damon:* to me* Look what you've done.**

**Me:*to Damon* Don't worry Damon. It only takes so long before people can't stand Stefan and learn to love you.**

**Stefan: You know we're standing right here.**

**Audrey: Yeah**

**Me: Whatever. Okay, Damon I think we should end this before there is anymore love for Stefan. It's nauseating.**

**Damon: Agreed**

**Damon and I: *Smirking* Have a great day readers. And make sure to review.**

**Damon: My earlier threat still stands**

**Me: What are you talking about? You know what? I don't want to know. **


	11. 162 Candles Part One

**Authors Note**

**Please vote on the polls on my profile. It'll help with the writing process.**

**I don't own the vampire diaries.**

**Chapter Ten- 162 Candles Part One**

"You're wallowing." Jenna said sitting next to Elena on the couch

"So are you." Elena said

"All I know is both of you are making me super depressed." I said

" My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped." Jenna said

" Yeah ,well, Logan's a jerk." Elena said

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to the dark side." I said

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail saying, 'I'm leaving town. See you.'" Jenna said

"Yeah, that's not a cool move." Aurora said coming to sit next to me

"Right." I said

" Wanna keep it down over there?" Jer said from the kitchen table

"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna asked him

"Homework."

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow, so…"

"What do you think?" I asked Elena, Jenna, and Aurora

"Alien?" Elena asked

"Robot?" Aurora asked

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna said

"He can hear you." Jer said

Elena and I stared at each other telling me we were thinking the same thing. What had Damon done to Jeremy.

* * *

><p>I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.<p>

"Hello, Bonnie." I said when she was standing outside

"Hey, Audrey. Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked

"She's upstairs wallowing." I said

"Come on. Let's she if we can cheer her up." She said grabbing my arm and dragging me up to Elena's room.

When we got there Bonnie knocked on the door before opening it .

"You up?" She asked

"No." Elena said

Bonnie and I went over to her and tried to grab the blanket she was using but she kept pulling it back.

"No, no." she said

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asked her

"I'm sorry." Elena said

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" I asked

"Yep"

Bonnie and I looked at each other before saying , " Move over." and laying down next to Elena.

"I'm officially worried." Bonnie said, "What's going on?"

"I'm tired of thinking, of talking." Elena said

"Can we get a one-line version so we can at least try to be helpful?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah. Help us ,help you." I said.

"Stefan and I broke up." Elena said

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie said

"Me too." I said

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked earning a look from Elena in the process, " Right. Stupid question .I know I've been kind of MIA when you needed me the most. I suck."

" You wanna make it up to me?" Elena asked, " Take my mind off of it."

"Just remember you asked for I." Bonnie said getting up

"Oh no Elena, what have you done." I said

Bonnie went to close the open window then grabbed scissors off of Elena's desk before grabbing one of her pillow and ripping it open .

"Hey." Elena said as Bonnie shook the pillow making the feathers fall all over the bed.

"This should be interesting." I said

"Be patient." Bonnie said

"Okay." Elena and I said

"I need to swear you both to secrecy." Bonnie said

"It's kinda a bad week for that kind of stuff." Elena said

"Right." I said

"Swear. Because I'm not supposed to be showing either of you this."

"Okay, I swear." Elena said

"I also swear." I said

"Okay. There's no windows open right?" Bonnie asked

"Right." Elena said

"There's no fan, no air conditioning."

"None. What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You guys ready." Bonnie said

Elena and I nodded. Then Bonnie put one of her hands over a feather and when she lifted it the feather started to levitate.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asked

"Do tell because I am freakin out over here." I said

Bonnie rubed her hands together and put them over the feathers and this time when she lifted them eight feathers levitated. Then she lowered he hands causing the feathers to lower as well. Then Bonnie just flicked her eyes up and a bunch of feathers were floating in the air.

" Oh, my God." I said

"It's true. Everything my grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Bonnie said

" I believe you." Elena said

"There really is no why I could doubt you." I said looking at all the feathers.

"It's weird, huh? After all this time joking about being psychic. I really am a witch." Bonnie said

"That would be the understatement of the year." I said

"You don't think I'm a freak now do you?" Bonnie asked

"Of course not." Elena said

"I always thought that was cool." I said

"Bonnie, I just don't understand thought. If your grams asked you to keep this a secret, why did you tell us?" Elena asked

"You two are my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you." Bonnie said, making me feel really bad

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again?" I asked Elena when we arrived at the boarding house<p>

"I don't want to risk being in the boarding house alone with Damon." Elena said

"I understand." I said

Elena rang the doorbell.

"It's open. Come on in." a female said

"Well at least we know Damon isn't alone." I said before Elena opened the door and we entered.

When we entered we saw a blond girl wearing only a towel.

"Oh, my god." she said when she saw Elena, "How-? Uh, who?"

" I'm Elena." Elena said

"I'm Audrey." I said

"Who are you?" Elena asked her

"Lexi. A friend of Stefan's."

" Is he here?" I asked

"He's in the shower." Lexi said, " Do you wanna wait?"

"No." Elena said

"I'll tell him you stopped by." Lexi said

"That's okay." Elena said before leaving

"It was great meeting you Lexi." I said going out to Elena's car

* * *

><p>"Hello Stefan." I said after answering the door<p>

"Hi. Is Elena here?" Stefan asked

"Yeah. One sec." I said, " ELENA, STEFAN'S HERE."

"You don't need to yell, Audrey." Elena said coming down the stairs

" I know." I said

"Hey." Stefan said to her

" Hey." Elena said back, " What are you doing here?"

" Lexi said you guys came by and that you seemed upset." Stafan said

"You did seem upset. Didn't you?" I asked

" Right." Elena said ignoring me, " The girl in the towel."

" The towel?" Stefan said

"Yep." I said

"Oh, no, no. No , no, no . Not like that, no. Stefan said, " She's not exactly a girl."

"Ouch , Stefan.. I'm sure she would beg to differ." I said

"Lexi's , um…. She's 350 years old." Stefan said

"You mean she's a -?" Elena asked

"And she's my oldest friend. Nothing romantic. Ever." Stefan said

"Oh. Okay, well, she kept staring at me. It was weird." Elena said

"And a little creepy." I added

"Well, you know, I've talked about you. A lot. So I guess she felt like she knew you." Stefan said

"I'm hurt , Stefan." I said , pretending to be sad, " Don't you ever talk about me?"

"I do, Audrey." Stefan said

"Good." I said with a smile

" So why did you guys stop by?" Stefan asked us

" I was just along for the ride." I said

"It was a mistake." Elena said

" Elena, talk to me." Stefan said

"I can't. Stefan , I can't, and that's the problem." Elena said, " We're keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is?"

" I know what you mean, Elena." I said, " I haven't been able to really talk to Aurora for days."

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you." Stefan said, " You can come to me about anything, okay?"

" Well thank you for coming by." Elena said

"Hey, do either of you need a ride to the Grill tonight?" Stefan asked

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" Elena asked

" Lexi's dragging me. And it's my birthday." Stefan said

"Really?" Elena asked

Stefan nodded

"Wow. Happy birthday, then." Elena said

" Happy b-day, Stefan." I said

"Thank you." Stefan said

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stay in tonight." Elena said

" Okay." Stefan said before turning to me, " Audrey?"

" Yes, please." I said, " I have to meet Aurora there."

"Have a good night." Stefan said to Elena before we made our way to the Grill

**Authors Note**

**Yep, I stopped there. I am sorry guy's but you forced me to do this. I will not update until i get 5 reviews. I really hate doing this but you left me no choice. But as soon as I get those 5 reviews I will update everything I typed while I was waiting for them. Also we made it to 500 hits and 16o visits. I know you guys are out there so review. Damon and I will be waiting.**

**Audrey;D**

**P.S. Don't forget the polls**


	12. 162 Candles Part Two

**Authors Note**

**I know, I**** caved. But I really wanted to update the second half of the episode. I would like to thank abby10203040506070809,Thalia54321, Marina164509, and Aurora rose for reviewing on the last chapter. abby102030405060708090, thank you I base Audrey off of myself. Marina 164509, they will, soon enough. Aurora Rose 1001 we're up to 800 hits now. What do a think about that?Now let me stop my writing...Here is the chapter. **

**Audrey;D**

**I don't own the Vamire Diaries.**

**Chapter Eleven- 162 Candles-Part Two**

After Stefan and I arrived at the Grill we parted ways. Stefan went to talk to Matt and I went to find Aurora and Jace. After a few minutes of searching I found them sitting in a both kissing.

_This is going to be fun. _I thought smiling

"Well, well, well." I said walking up to the pair

"Hey ,Audrey." Aurora said, embarrassed

"I guess I see what you guys are up to these days." I said

"It's not what you think Audrey." Aurora said

"Sure it isn't." I said, " Hey Jace."

"Hey, Audrey." he said with a smile

"Well, I'll leave you two to you're business. Bye ,bye." I said before walking off

* * *

><p>"Boo." I said to Elena when I saw her standing alone, " I thought you weren't comin."<p>

"I was lonely." she said

"Well now you have me to hang with." I said

"Uh oh." I said when I saw Damon looking at us

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." Damon said coming to stand next to me

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena said

"No, you're right. Poor Stefan. Persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother." Damon said, " Does it get tiring, being so righteous?"

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." Elena said

"Ouch. Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt,

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena asked

"I'm gonna need a less vague question." Damon said

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memories of Vicky what else did you do to him?" I asked

"You two asked me to take away his memories of fangs and rawr and all the bad stuff." Damon said, " You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything." Elena said

"A little too okay." I said

"You sure you didn't do something else?" Elena asked

"Elena, Audrey, I took away his suffering." Damon said

After that Elena left leaving Damon and I by ourselves .

"Why does she hate me so much?" Damon asked me

"Have you met you?" I asked

"Why do people keep asking me that?"

I just laughed.

"What about you ,Audrey? Do you like me?" He asked staring into my eyes

_His eyes are so pretty, _I thought, _what am I thinking? Snap out of it Audrey._

" I don't know yet." I said with a smirk before walking off.

* * *

><p>"Ah. The famous Elena and Audrey." Lexi said coming up to Elena and I<p>

"Hey, Lexi" I said

"Towel girl." Elena said

"I've been called worse." Lexi said

"I didn't know you guys could drink." Elena said pointing to the glasses Lexi was holding

"Oh, yeah. It helps curb the cravings. But makes for a lot of lushy vamps."

"You know, I've never seen Stefan drunk." Elena said

"Now that is something I have to see." I said

"Its pretty funny." Lexi said

" Stefan always seems so-" Elena said trying to find the right word

"Uptight?" Lexi and I said at the same time causing both of us to laugh

"Yeah." Elena said, "But not with you."

"Well, that's the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Lexi said

"Yeah, he can't be himself with me." Elena said

"He can kinda be himself with me." I said

"Well, not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time."

"You seem so sure." Elena said

"The love of my life was human. He went through what I imagine what you're going through, Elena. Denial, anger, et cetera. But at the end of the day love really did conquer all." Lexi said with a smile

"I'm scared." Elena said

"But you're here. Because you're crazy about him." Lexi said

"Yeah, Elena." I said

"I get it, okay? I mean whats not to love?" Lexi said looking over at Stefan

_Blue eyes, black leather jacket. Aww , I gotta stop thinking about Damon. _I thought to myself

" Listen, take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real you can't walk away." Lexi said before downing her drink and starting to walk away.

"Hey, Lexi." Elena called, " It was really nice meeting you."

"And I better hear some embarrassing stories about Stefan." I said

Lexi smiled at us before walking back to where Stefan was playing pool.

* * *

><p>"Want to hear those stories about Stefan?" Lexi asked coming up to me<p>

"You know it." I said

"Then I need a favor." Lexi asked

"Okay…I'm listening." I said

"Come talk to Damon with me." Lexi said

"Damon." I said whining a little

"Yep. Talk to Damon with me or never hear those Stefan stories." Lexi said

"Fine." I said

On the way to Damon , Lexi grabbed some drinks.

"All right, the drinks are a bribe. We need you to answer a question." Lexi said when we got to Damon, " What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

"Have you tried the brittle? Wins awards." Damon said

"Cut the crap Damon." I said, playing along with Lexi

"Okay. I have a diabolical master plan." Damon said

"What is it?" Lexi asked

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be very diabolical, would it?"

Suddenly sheriff Forbes came up to us and stuck a syringe in Lexi.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"Thank you for the vervain. Now if you'll excuse me." sheriff Forbes said before taking off with Lexi.

"Lexi!" I yelled trying to go after them but Damon grabbed my arm ,stopping me, " Damon, let go of me."

"Audrey, if you try to stop them they will know that you know about vampires. And for your sake, it would be better if they didn't." Damon said

"So you're just going to let them take her?" I asked him

He didn't answer

"Good bye, Damon." I said before leaving

* * *

><p>After a second I ran into Elena and Stefan<p>

"The police just took Lexi." I said

"We know." Stefan said trying to walk past people and get to an exit

"Can't get out this way." a man said when we found one

Stefan ran to look for another exit and Elena and I had to run to keep up with him

Finally we found an exit at the back of the Grill. We went threw it and started to hear Gun shots. When we finally found Lexi she was slowly approaching the sheriff. It looked like she was going to get to her until Damon came out of nowhere and stabbed Lexi in the chest with a stake. Elena and I were about to scream but Stefan put his hands over our mouths.

"Oh, my god." I heard Stefan whisper before he removed his hands from our mouths

"Are you okay?" I heard Damon asked the sheriff **( A/N I'm gonna start calling her Liz from now on. It's just easier.)**

"Thank you. Get it in the car, quickly." Liz said

"Yeah." Damon said

While they were moving Lexi to the car Stefan, Elena , and I were watching from the shadows.

* * *

><p>After they had taken Lexi away Stefan ran off and Elena ran after him. I on the other hand went into the Grill so I could talk to Damon. When I found him I started walking towards him but before I could get to him Liz went up to him. I wanted to know what they were talking about so I walked towards them until I was in hearing range.<p>

"You're pretty handy with that stake, Damon." Liz said

"Just a reflex. Guess the adrenalin kicked in." he said

"His nightmare is finally over." Liz said, voice full of relief

"Yeah." Damon said, " Caught a lucky break with that witness. Without her, you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire."

"Very lucky." Liz said, " Thank you again"

"You're welcome." Damon said , then Liz walked off

I walked up to Damon.

"I can't believe you." I said, " You would kill you're brothers best friend?"

"I had to keep the town off mine and Stefan's trail." Damon said

"No Damon. That's where you're wrong. You don't do things for anyone except yourself." I said, " You asked me earlier if I liked you."

"Yes." he said with a smirk

"We'll, the answer is no." I said, making his smirk disappear, "How could I ever like someone like you?"

Then I walked away.

**Authors Note**

**I'm sorry for the ending this chapter on a sad note after building the whole " Audrey might like Damon" thing so high. But no worries, there will be more Damon and Audrey in the future. I won't post the next chapter until I get 4 reviews because I know its possible.**

**Audrey;D**


	13. History Repeating

**Authors Note**

**I caved again but oh well.**

**Please vote on the poll.**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Still.**

**Chapter Twelve- History Repeating**

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked Caroline when we were walking to class

"No, I'm mad at her." Caroline asked, " She needs to make the first move."

"Be the bigger person." Elena said

"Ugh, impossible in her presence." Care said

"Why are you so mad at her again?" I asked

"She's a thief, that's why. I gave her my necklace and she refuses to give it back." Care said, "It's a matter of principle."

"All right, I tried. I'm officially out of it." Elena said

"Me too. Way to much drama for me." I said

"Good. Your turn, Elena. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" Care asked Elena

"He's avoiding me." Elena said

"Why?" Care asked

"It's complicated." Elena said

Then the bell rang

"I'll see you later." Elena said before leaving

"Later." I said before heading off to class

* * *

><p>"Good morning ,everyone." said the new teacher as he walked though the door after Bonnie, "Alrighty."<p>

"Alaric Saltzman .It's a mouthful , I know. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." he said, " Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however was born and raised in Boston. Now, the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it Alaric but it's " Alaric" okay? So you can call me Rick . I'm you're new history teacher."

* * *

><p>"And then I ended up at the remains of old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie said, telling Elena and I about her dream after school<p>

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked

Bonnie nodded

"Huh." I said

"Do you guys believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked us

"Why not." I said

"Two weeks ago, I'd say no, but now-"Elena started

"I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie said

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" I asked

"Grams said she was a powerful witch in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers. It's a witch's talisman." Bonnie said

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Elena asked

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie said

"Well that's creepy." I said

"What does Grams say about it?" Elena asked

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it and I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop." Bonnie said

* * *

><p>"He's bad news guys. He really scared me." Bonnie said on our way home<p>

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." I said

"I'm trying. He just keeps showing up." Bonnie said

"I don't want you to be alone tonight. You're sleeping at our house tonight." Elena said, "We can make a whole night out of it."

"Sweet. Slumber party." I said

Bonnie looked down at her necklace before turning into some grass.

"Where are you going?" I asked when Bonnie got out of the car

Bonnie then ripped the necklace from her neck and threw it as far as she could before getting back in the car.

"That's one way to get rid of a necklace." I said

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie

"Now I am. All of my problems are because of that thing. Can't believe I didn't do that sooner."

"Me either." I said

"What's your grams gonna say?" Elena asked

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a 150-year-old ghost, is she?" Bonnie asked

"I guess not." I said

"Okay then." Elena said

Bonnie buckled her seatbelt before continuing the drive to mine and Elena's house.

* * *

><p>Elena opened the door to reveal Stefan.<p>

"Hey, Stefan." I said

"Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important." Elena said

"I know that." Stefan said

Elena and I stepped outside so Bonnie and Aurora couldn't hear us

"He threatened her, Stefan." Elena said, pacing back and forth

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan asked us

" She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon and then she gave it to Bonnie and now Damon wants it back." Elena explained to him, " He's tormenting her."

"Over a necklace." Stefan said

"And ugly one too, but it's not any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage." I said, " It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the civil war."

"When you and Damon lived here." Elena said

"Her name was Emily." Stefan said

"That much we got." I said

"She was Katherine's handmaid, and a witch." Stefan said

"You know?" Elena asked, "About Bonnie?"

"Well' he has been a vampire for 150 some odd years, I'm sure he would have figured it out by now." I said to Elena

"The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection." Stefan said

"And now Damon knows. And for some reason he wants that necklace." Elena stated

"What does it look like?" Stefan asked

"It's an antique iron setting with-" I said

"With an amber crystal." Stefan said interrupting me, " I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to Katherine which means that-?

"What?" Elena asked

"Come on , Stefan. You can't end mid sentence like that." I said

" I don't know. But I'm gonna find out. Let me talk to Damon." Stefan said

"Will he tell you?" Elena asked

"Yeah, lest you forget, you to hate each other." I said

"I'll get it out of him." he said before leaving

Then Elena and I went back inside to the waiting Aurora and Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Elena, Caroline, Aurora and I were getting dinner ready when Bonnie came into the kitchen. Elena gave Caroline a look.<p>

"I'm sorry. There, I said it. If you want the ugly necklace, keep it. It's yours." Care said

"Yeah. Now you guys can stop being mad at each other." Aurora said

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked Care

"You threw it away?" Care asked

"You spoke a little to soon A.R." I said

"I know it sounds crazy. The necklace was giving me nightmares." Bonnie said

"You could have given it back to me." Care said

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked Care

"I'm glad we don't fight over things like this." I told Aurora

"Me too." she said with a smile

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has there kit?" Care asked

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said

"So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan is gonna last? Is it like a permanent thing?" Care asked opening Bonnie's bag

"I don't know, Caroline." Elena said

"Why are you such a little liar Bonnie?" Care asked

"I thought we were over the fighting." Aurora said

"What?" Bonnie asked Caroline

"Caroline." Elena said with shock

Then Caroline held up the necklace that I had seen Bonnie get rid of myself.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie said

"It's true." I said, " Elena and I watched her throw it into a field."

"Then explain it." Caroline said

"Please do, because I am super confused." Aurora said

"Emily?" Bonnie asked Elena and I

"Who's Emily?" Care asked

"The ghost." Bonnie said

"A ghost. Cool." said Aurora

"Oh, the ghost has a name now?" Care asked sarcastically

"Caroline, please. Elena said

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie said

"Okay, what is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation?" Care asked angrily, "You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true." I said

"Yes, it is." Bonnie said

"Why didn't I make popcorn?" Aurora asked herself

"Aurora." I said

"I can't talk to you, you don't listen." Bonnie said

"That's not true." Care said

"I'm a witch." Bonnie said

"Seriously?" Aurora asked, "That's so awesome." she said

"And don't we all know it." Care said

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie said before walking away

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Care said causing me to roll my eyes.

* * *

><p>" Bonnie?" I heard Care say in the other room, " Look, it's just not me. Okay? I don't believe in the 'woo woo'. But if you do then, okay, I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump onboard. Because I consider you my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena, Audrey, and Aurora are in the kitchen listening to my every word."<p>

_Well she is right._ I thought

"Look, I didn't know how real this was for you. But I'm listening now." She continued, " Okay?"

"Okay." Bonnie said

"You guys can come in now, we're done." Caroline yelled

Elena , Aurora, and I walked into the living room ,where Bonnie and Care had been talking, and sat down.

"Well, there is just way to much drama in this room." Care said

"I agree with you there." Aurora said

" So what do you guys want to do?" Care asked, "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

"Yeah. Lets do it." Aurora said

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Bonnie said

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits." Care said, " This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

"That she does." I said

Elena looked at Bonnie who looked as if she didn't want to do this.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later we were up in Elena's room sitting in a circle with candles in the center.<p>

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked

" I don't know." Elena said

"Don't be such party poopers." I said

"Be quiet and concentrate." Care said, "Okay, close your eyes."

We all did as she said.

"Okay, now take a deep breath." Care said, " Bonnie call to her."

"Emily. You there?" Bonnie said causing Aurora and I to laugh

We opened our eyes.

"Really? 'Emily, you there?' That's all you got?" Care asked, "Come on."

"Fine, jeez."

We all closed our eyes again.

"Emily." Bonnie started, " I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

Suddenly the flames of the candles rose and we all broke apart.

"Did that just-?" I started to ask

"Yeah that just happened." Aurora told me

Care gasped and started rubbing her arms when the room suddenly got cold.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie said

The flames rose again

"Ask her to show you a sign." Care said, " Ask her."

"Emily, If you're among us, show us a sign." Aurora said when Bonnie didn't say anything.

"See it's not working." Bonnie said

We were all quiet for a minute before Elena's window burst opened, scaring us all.

"No, I can't. I'm done." Bonnie said getting up and throwing her necklace on the ground near the candles.

Suddenly the candles went out and the room was filled with darkness.

"Get the light on . Please, get the light on." Bonnie said

"Hold on, I got it." Elena said before she turned on the light

I looked down to where Bonnie had thrown her necklace.

"Uh guys." I said pointing to the empty space

"The necklace, it's gone." Bonnie said

"Fantastic." Aurora said sarcastically

* * *

><p>" Okay, fun's over. Caroline." I said, " You made a point and we get it. Now give it back."<p>

" I didn't take it." Care said

Elena froze when she looked into the hallway

"What? What happened?" Care asked Elena

" I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?" Elena said walking into the hallway

"Um.." Bonnie said walking towards the bathroom, "Guys?"

We all turned towards her and started to walk towards the bathroom. Bonnie bent down and picked something up but before she could show us what it was the door closed and she started screaming. We started pounding on the door

"Oh, my god." Aurora said

"Bonnie?" Elena called

"You guys, open the door!" Bonnie screamed

"Bonnie? Bonnie." I said

"What's going on?" Care asked

"Bonnie!"

What's happening?" Aurora asked

"Try the other door" Elena said

"Elena come with me to check the hallway." I said before running off

"Bonnie?" Care called

"Please, open the door." Bonnie yelled

"Bonnie." I said trying to open the door

"Open the door."

"Bonnie. Bonnie?"

"Please open the door!" Bonnie said

Then the lights started to flicker and Bonnie continued to scream. Elena and I gave up on this door and headed back into the room.

"Open the door." Care said

Suddenly the lights stopped flickering and the door opened slowly to reveal Bonnie who had her head in her hands.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked

Bonnie lifted her head

"I'm fine." she said

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Care said

"How could she possible fake that?" Aurora asked

"Caroline, come on." I said

"No, you scared the heck out of me." Care said before walking off

"Bonnie?" I asked

"I'm fine." she said, " Everything's fine."

" I can't believe I fell for it." Care said

"Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie again

" I must go." Bonnie said

"If she's leaving, I'm leaving." Care said

"You guys can't leave." I said

"I can. I've had enough fake witch stuff for one night." Care said

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie said

" What's with all the proper speak?" Aurora asked

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"Back to where it all began." Bonnie said

_Ah, crap._

"Bonnie." Elena said, " Bonnie?"

"Oh, my God." I said, " Emily?"

'Bonnie' turned around.

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Emily said before she ran out the door

"Wait." Elena said before her and I ran down the stairs

When we got to the door we tried to open the door but it was locked.

"What's happening?" Care asked as she and Aurora came down the stairs.

"I don't know. The door, it's not-" I started

Then Jeremy came through the door making us scream.

"What the heck?" he asked walking past us.

"I'm out of here." Care said before walking out of the door.

"Elena, Aurora, I'm gonna head after Bonnie. Elena call Stefan and tell him she's going to the old cemetery. That's where Emily always brought her in her dreams." I said before grabbing my keys and heading off .

* * *

><p>"Hello, Emily." I heard Damon say when I was about to catch up to Emily., "You look different."<p>

"I won't let you do it." Emily said

"We had a deal." Damon said

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." Emily said

"I protected you family. You owe me." he said

"What are you talking about?" I asked when I walked up to them

"Audrey, you need to leave." Damon said walking to stand in front of me

"No." I said

"I'm sorry." Emily said

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon said before running at her.

Emily used her powers to launch Damon back into a tree limb.

"Emily." I screamed before running at her

I know not the smartest thing to do because as soon as I got close to her she sent me flying threw the air and into a tree branch. I screamed when I felt the pain in my stomach

"AUDREY!" Damon screamed

I couldn't respond due to the screaming and after a minute everything went black.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I found Stefan, Elena, Aurora, Bonnie, and Damon standing around me.<p>

"What happened?" I asked sitting up

Suddenly it all came back. I put a hand on my stomach put there was no wound.

" How am I alive?" I asked

"I fed you my blood." Damon said

"You did?" I asked

He nodded

"Thank you." I said to him before he walked off into the woods

"Okay, now that I know you're alive will someone please explain what's going on?" Aurora asked

* * *

><p>"Audrey, he attacked Bonnie and his face was like-" Aurora started when we were alone in front Elena's car and next to mine, " What is going on Audrey?"<p>

"Aurora I will explain everything, okay?" I said, " I just have to go talk to Stefan and Elena and we can get out of here."

"Okay." she said before getting in to my car

* * *

><p>"Are Bonnie and I in danger of becoming-" I started after Bonnie had gone in Elena's car<p>

"No." Stefan said, interrupting me, "No, you'd have to die with vampire blood in your system. So be careful and keep an eye on Bonnie tonight, make sure nothing happens and one it leaves your guys systems you'll be fine"

"I'm gonna tell her the truth." Elena said

"And I'm gonna tell Aurora." I said

"You guys sure?" Stefan asked us

"We can trust them." Elena said, " You saved Bonnie's life. I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that I couldn't be with you, but I can. You don't have to push me away. I can do this."

"I can't" Stefan said

"What?" I asked

"I have to leave." Stefan said, "Too many people have died. Too much has happened."

"What?" Elena asked, " No. I know you think you're protecting us but-"

"I have to." Stefan said, " Coming home was a mistake."

"Was meeting us a mistake, too?" I asked angrily

"No. But I can't be a art of either of your lives anymore." Stefan said

"Don't go, Stefan." Elena said, " Please don't go. You don't have to. This is your home. Just lease don't go."

"Goodbye, Elena. Goodbye, Audrey." Stefan said before walking away.

"You're just gonna walk away?" I asked

No reply

"Don't walk away, Stefan." Elena said, " Stefan."

But Stefan never turned around he just kept walking deeper into the woods.

* * *

><p>After Elena and I had told Aurora and Bonnie everything I went to my room to get ready to go to sleep. But before I could change something happened.<p>

_I heard gunshots and then Damon fell to the floor._

"_Oh, my God." I said_

"_Get out of here." Damon said_

"_I'm not leaving you here." I said_

"_Go." he said looking into my eyes_

"_No. I am not leaving you." I said_

"_How cute." Logan Fell said walking up to us_

"_Logan?" I asked_

Then as quickly as it had come, it was over.

"What the heck?"

**Authors Note**

**I have to say that I am very happy with how this chapter came out it was definitely very dramatic and it was the longest chapter I have done so far. ( 14 pages on Word.) So tell me what you think. Four reviews by The end of Sunday or the next chapter won't be up until next Saturday the earliest ( School starts on Tuesday.)**

**Audrey;D**


	14. Friendship is Eternal

**Why hello there! In case you can't tell, this isn't you usual author… its AuroraRose1001 here! I **_**might **_**also refer to myself as Bob on occasion. **

**ANYWAY, this chappie is written be me, and I guess it's just like a bonus story or something. And as you are about to see, mine and Audrey's writing styles are completely different. Mine's probably shorter, too.**

**It also contains a few random memories from Audrey's and Aurora's past. Hope you like it! I don't own nothin'!**

*Aurora's POV*

Vampires. A mythological creature glorified throughout history and pop culture. A night-walking bloodsucker who supposedly prays off of others. What exactly is it about them that causes such intrigue? They aren't real… or so I had always thought.

I could tell something was off about this place, but seriously! Vampires? What's next, talking pumpkins?

"Hey, A.R! Wait up!" I slowed down, realizing just how fast I was walking down the street. Me and my best friend Audrey were sightseeing Mystic Falls, and she just finished explaining EVERYTHING. Down to the last juicy detail.

It honestly hadn't really sunk in yet, the whole supernatural thing. I mean, Bonnie having magical powers is one thing, but this whole ordeal gives off a more… sinister vibe.

Audrey used to be able to tell me anything, and it kinda hurts that she kept something this big from me. Then again, it wasn't her secret to give. I was so worried about her though, and before, we'd always had each other…

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey! I'm Audrey, wanna be friends?" an eight year old Audrey and also eight year old Aurora were on a busy playground one sunny summer evening.<em>

_Aurora rolled her eyes at the black-haired girl, snorting. "People don't just 'become friends'. We don't even know each other. What a thoughtless thing to say."_

_Audrey smiled, completely unfazed. "Well then, let's get to know each other!" the blonde blinked, surprised. No one had ever made the initiative to befriend her before. Suddenly, she smiled warmly back. _

"_I'm Aurora! Aurora Rose! I have a feeling this is the start of a glorious friendship!" _

* * *

><p><em>Two preteen girls were standing alone at where a party, which they were invited to by the popular girl, was supposed to be, abandoned. <em>

"_I think they punked us, A.D" Aurora sighed to her best friend Audrey. _

_"Too true, A.R, too true. Like they would want to be friends with us." _

_Raising one eyebrow, Aurora responded sarcastically "Heaven forbid." Both girls smiled at each other simultaneously, chuckling. _

_Aurora decided to speak up again, nodding. "I think I understand what's going on here, Audrey. They must feel inferior to our aesthetically pleasing appearances and superior intellect, prompting an uncanny drive to hinder us and all our aspirations. I feel sorry for them."_

_Audrey looked at her friend like she had two heads. "Sure, of course. Now I just have to pretend like I actually understood at least half of what you just said."_

_Audrey and Aurora laughed and linked arms, leaving the party that never existed in the first place, both feeling a little better than they did before they came. "Hey Audrey? It really is okay if they don't like us, you know. We'll always have each other, right?"_

* * *

><p><em>As 17 year old Aurora was at the grill after her first real date with Jace, she was overflowing with bliss.<em>

_Everything about her boyfriend was perfect in her eyes, and that was what she loved about him: everything. His smile, his laugh, and the way he blushed whenever she said his name. Miraculously, he felt the same way. _

_Glancing at the door, she chanced upon Audrey and felt a sharp pain in her heart. She hadn't even known her best friend was there before. *here was Audrey when I was with Jace?* she had broken her promise not to abandon friends in times of need, and it was now evident that her old friend was under some stress. _

"_Audrey! What's up?" the girl in question turned around and smiled at her friend. "Nothing much. You?" Aurora sighed._

"_I just want to tell you I'm sorry. Sorry for not being there for you. I love Jace, so he's taken a lot of my time, but that's no reason for me to abandon you like I did. You're under a lot of stress, aren't you? Just in case, I want you to know you can come to me with anything, tell me anything you need out of your system. I trust you with all of my secrets, and want to let you know you can do the same with me, okay? I'll be here for you, whenever you need a friend."_

_Audrey smiled sheepishly. "Even when you get something wrong?" _

_Aurora laughed._

_ "Even when I get something wrong! Because that would _totally_ be the end of the world." _

_They laughed together when suddenly Audrey became serious. _

"_You really don't need to worry. I'm fine, and I understand that you want to spend time with Jace. Just have fun while you can, Aurora. That's all I ask." Audrey spoke in her normal confidence, yet Aurora was not convinced. _

_There was obviously something bothering her, and it seemed to have started a bit before Halloween. As the two teens got to their cars, Aurora smiled quietly to herself. She may not know what was going on, but she'd learn soon enough. She did know that Audrey would eventually tell, when she was ready. And so Aurora would wait, because that's what friends are for. Supporting each other. _

* * *

><p>"AURORA! Hey, A.R, you awake yet?" I blinked, trying to clear my fuzzy head. Audrey was waving her hand in front of my face, frowning. "Oh Aurora! Are you okay? We were walking, and then you suddenly sat on a bench and fell asleep. You need to take better care of yourself!"<p>

I smiled, trying not to worry my, pretty much, only friend. I've never been the most social person, and almost everything that I say is either profound or sarcastic.

Audrey was good friends with Elena's group, but me… I had her, Jace, and the odd acquaintance.

I replied wearily, hoping I wouldn't set her off somehow. "Sorry. I was just sleeping. I kinda am having a brain overload right now… about vampires. Thank you, though, for finally telling me."

I closed my eyes, sighing. No wonder Audrey looked stressed earlier.

"I can understand why you were worried before. Life is usually easiest when in ignorance. Please, I know there's nothing much you can do about it, but could you let me have as little to do with this as possible? I'm afraid if I mess up someone might get hurt. I am glad you told me, though. This is certainly a fun predicament." I chuckled humorlessly.

Audrey pulled me up from where I was sitting. "Sure thing, captain!" we both laughed, all the tension is the atmosphere dissolving. Sure, we were tangled in the lives of two undead hotties. At least we still had a life beyond all that. We were alive, and we had each other. What else could we possibly need?

* * *

><p><strong>So, wha'd ya think? I personally think it a formidable chapter, compared to some of my other attempts. I actually wrote this is an hour!<strong>

**I might write other Aurora's POV's, but only if you guys, the readers, like them. If you **_**didn't**_** like it, then… oh well. I won't. **

**So yeah, Kudos to AudreyDarke for convincing me to write this. Just so you know, I am very lazy, and just never got around to writing this earlier… and my best regards to AudreyDarke. She's awesome, as you should have figured out by now.**

**So yea, I'm probably boring you now. Bye**

**Authors Note**

**So tell us what you think and if you like it i am sure Aurora would do more. Also if anyone can make a banner for this story and sent it my way i would love it. i am making a fanpop and have not yet mastered the banner making skills. So review and make banners. See ya.**

**Audrey;D**


	15. The Turning Point

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries(Sigh, maybe one day.)**

**Chapter Thirteen -The Turning Point**

"Audrey, wake up." I heard Aurora say

"I don't want to." I said, remembering what day it was.

"Well, you have to because it's your 18th birthday and I said so." Aurora said

"But I'm so old." I said

"Yes you are." Aurora said, "Now get over it and get up."

"No."

"I'm gonna go get the water." she said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm up." I said getting out of my bed

"That's better." Aurora said, "Get dressed and be downstairs in 10 minutes.

"Fine." I said, " But you promise me that I don't have to go to some stupid birthday party."

"A.D. I am offended. I wouldn't throw you a birthday party, I know you hate that kind of thing." Aurora said

"Thanks." I said

"You're welcome." she said before going downstairs

* * *

><p>After I was dressed I went downstairs but didn't find anyone in the living room so I walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Happy Birthday." Elena, Jenna, Aurora, and Jer said when I walked into the kitchen.

"I hate you." I said to Aurora

"Technically this is not a party. So suck it up." Aurora said

"Come on Audrey, it's not everyday someone turns 18." Jenna said

"Whatever." I said

"Here." Aurora said handing me an envelope, " It's from all of us."

I opened the envelope to find $400.

"Oh my gosh." I said

"We thought it would be easier to just give you the money that way you could buy whatever you wanted." Elena said

"Wow thank you guys." I said

"Happy birthday, Audrey. I'd love to stay longer but I have too get ready for school." Jer said before heading upstairs.

"Me too." Elena said

"Me, three." Jenna said

"Okay." I said before they headed upstairs

"I'd hate to leave you on your big day but Jace is picking me up." Aurora said

"Okay, see ya at school." I said

Aurora started to walk towards the front.

"Wait A.R." I said, " Your awesome. You know that right?"

"Of course I do." she said

"Good. See ya."

She smiled before heading out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." Elena said coming down the stairs<p>

"He's drawing again." I said

"You're kidding." Jenna said

"Nope. But don't say a word." Elena said, " The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

"Psychology major." Jenna said pointing to herself, " Check that."

Elena checked her phone before putting it down.

"And you and Stefan?" Jenna asked Elena, "Update?"

"He knows how I feel and where I stand. And I know where he stands, but it doesn't matter." Elena said

"He's leaving, moving away." I said

"Where's he going?" Jenna asked

"We've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary." I said

"Oh." Jenna said, " Hey , Audrey, where's Aurora?"

"She got a ride with Jace, again." I said

"Okay." She said, " Yours leaves, mine returns." Jenna said

"Logan?" Elena asked

"What?" I asked remembering my 'vision' from last night

"He's back." Jenna said

"I didn't let him past the front door." Jenna said

"I hope you slammed it in his face." I said

"Medium slam." Jenna said

"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even allowed to watch the news." Elena said

"Exactly. No more Logan 'Scum' Fell." Jenna said

* * *

><p>" Did I miss something?" Elena asked as Aurora, Bonnie, Elena and I were walking down the hall.<p>

"We, did we miss something?" I asked looking at Matt and Care

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie said

"Kind of weird, don't you guys think?" I asked

"She needs someone nice like him." Aurora said

"As opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." Bonnie said

"Yeah, how are the two of you doing with all of that." Elena asked

"I'm freaked out." Aurora said

"Me too. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now." Bonnie said, " But I'm also grateful."

"Why?" I asked

"To Stefan. He saved my life." Bonnie said

"Your grateful to Stefan, I'm grateful to Damon." I said, " Either one of us could be dead right now but they saved us.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Aurora asked Elena

"Not since he told Audrey and I he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone." Elena said

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Bonnie said

"Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting Audrey and I . Clean break and all that." Elena said

"So, what are you guys gonna do?" Aurora asked

"What are we supposed to do?" Elena asked, " I already begged him to go."

"And that did not work." I said

"If I ask again, I'm being selfish." Elena said

"I think him deciding what's best for us is selfish." I said

"Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie said

"What?" I asked

"Why?" Elena asked

"I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" Bonnie asked

Then a banner that said 'Promise you future' on it fell in front of us.

"Did you just-? I asked Bonnie

"No, I swear." Bonnie said

"I would have." Aurora said with a smile

Then Elena stormed off.

"Don't worry about it." said, " I thought it was funny."

* * *

><p>After school I was walking with Elena when we saw Stefan. Suddenly my phone rang.<p>

"You go talk to him." I told Elena, " I have to answer this. Tell him I say hi."

"Will do." she said walking towards Stefan.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hello Audrey." a familiar voice said on the other end

"Damon, I'd ask how you got my number but I'm sure I wouldn't like the answer." I said

"No, you wouldn't."

"Ugh. What do you want?" I asked

"I need a favor." Damon said

"It doesn't have anything to do with Logan does it?" I asked

"No. Why would it have anything to do with Logan?" Damon asked

"Never mind. What do you need me to do?" I asked

* * *

><p>"Now what do I do?" I asked Damon over the phone when the compass stopped spinning in front of an old warehouse<p>

"Just wait. I'll be there in a minute." he said

In a second he was standing in front of me

"Here." I said giving him the compass, " Why did you need me to do this?"

"Because I interfere with the signal." he said, " You can go now."

"No way. I've spent like half my birthday doing this. I'm not just gonna leave now." I said

"It's your birthday?." he asked.

"Yeah, it is." I said

"Fine. You can stay." Damon said, "But stay close to me."

"That sounded as if you actually cared about me." I said

"I don't need another dead body to deal with." Damon said coolly

"Don't I feel special." I said sarcastically

Then we started to walk towards the door of the warehouse.

"It's probably locked." I said to Damon

He looked at me then broke the lock on the door.

"Right, super strength." I said

Then we walked into the warehouse being really quiet. Suddenly I heard gunshots and Damon was on the floor.

_Oh no._ I thought

"Oh, my God." I said sitting down next to him

"Get out of here." Damon said

"I'm not leaving you here." I said

"Go." he said

"No. I am not leaving you." I said

"How cute." Logan Fell said coming up to us

"Logan?" I asked

_Dang it._

* * *

><p>" I have tons of these wooden bullets, and I'm sure that they'll hurt a human to, so nothing funky." Logan said<p>

"You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon said

"Being on his bad side, really isn't where you want to be." I said

Logan shot Damon again

"Ow." Damon groaned

"That's what you get." Logan said

"For what?" Damon asked

"You made me like this." Logan said

"Crazy?" I asked

"No, your little boyfriend turned me into a vampire." Logan said

"He is NOT my boyfriend." I said

"I killed you but I didn't turn you." Damon said taking out the wooden bullets

"See, I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching you. I knew you'd show up here." Logan said, " And I'm glad you did because I have some questions."

"Me first." Damon said, " Who turned you?"

"How should I know?" Logan asked, " Last thing I remember is I'm about to stake you brother and then you grab me. That's it. Until I wake up in the ground behind a used- car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me."

"Sucks for you." I said

"It happens." Damon said before taking out another bullet.

"You bit me. It had to be you." Logan said

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Damon said before laying on the ground

"Who?" Logan asked

"That's what I wanna know." Damon said

"It's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a Bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process." Logan said, " One minute, I'm a small-town on-the-rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go threw the door."

"You have to be invited in." I said

"I know. I live alone" he said

"Oh, that sucks." Damon said sitting back up.

"Now, I'm at the Ramada, watching pay-per-view all day eating everything in sight, including Housekeeping." Logan said

"It could be worse." Damon said

"It could?" I asked

"All I can think about is blood. And killing people." Logan said looking at me, " I can't stop killing people. I keep killing. And I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club." Damon said

"Wait a minute." I said, " The cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was tired." Logan said, " I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there."

"You're kidding." Damon said

"They're just piling up." Logan said pointing to a pile of bodies."

"That's disgusting." I said

* * *

><p>"Why am I so overly emotional?" Logan asked, "All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her, and bite her and stuff."<p>

"Please tell me you aren't talking about my aunt." he just looked at me, " Ugh."

"Well, you probably love her." Damon said, "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun?" Logan asked, "I'm a morning person. You can walk into the sun. Which, by the way, is pretty cool. The Council would never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"The journals?" Damon asked

"Yeah, the founding fathers they passed down journals to their kids. Come on, you gotta tell me. How can you walk in the sun?" Logan asked

"Who turned you?" Damon asked

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan asked

"Who turned you." Damon asked

"I really don't think either of you are going to get any answers." I said

"You know, I've been really nice so far. But I will kill you and you little girlfriend too." Logan said standing up

"I am NOT his girlfriend." I said also standing up

"Then you'll never know." Damon said standing up, "You're not answering my question."

"You first." Logan said

" It seems that you two are at a bit of an impasse." I said

"I have things to do, people to kill." Logan said, " I guess I'll be needing a little head start."

Then Logan shot Damon again before leaving.

* * *

><p>After Damon had gotten all of the bullets out I drove him back to the boarding house.<p>

"Well, here we are." I said.

" Thank you." Damon said

"Damon Salvatore saying thank you." I said, "I thought I'd never see the day."

"Seriously." he said

"You welcome." I said before he got out

Before he closed the door he asked, " Why did you mention Logan over the phone?"

"It doesn't matter." I said, " You would just think I was crazy."

"I wouldn't" he said sincerely.

"Yesterday after the whole Emily thing. I had a vision." I said

" A vision?" he asked

"Yeah, I saw the thing with Logan. Yesterday I just thought I was crazy but when Jenna told me he was back in town ,I don't know , I just knew it was gonna happen. And when it did, I just got freaked, I still am." I said

Damon just looked at me.

"And you probably do think I'm crazy now." I said

" I told you I wouldn't and I don't." Damon said, " I believe you."

"Thank you." I said with a weak smile

He smiled before closing the door and started walking to the boarding house

"Damon," I called before he made it though the door, " Please don't tell anyone about this. I really don't want anyone to think I'm crazy."

"I won't , Audrey." He said , " And happy birthday."

"Thank you." I said with a smile before driving off

* * *

><p>After going back to the house I went to watch some T.V but before I could even turn on the T.V. it happened again.<p>

_I woke up in the passengers seat of a car. I turned to see Damon was driving and then Elena in the back seat._

"_What is going on Damon." I said_

"_Good morning to you too." he said_

"_Seriously." I said, " What is going on?"_

"_We're going to Georgia." He said_

"_Really?" I asked_

"_Yep." Damon_

"_Okay. But you do know Elena's gonna flip when she wakes up."_

_Damon just smirked._

Then it was over.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I asked

Then I got a text from Elena

_Audrey, need a ride. the boarding house._

_-EG_

_Sure. Be there in a few._

_-AD_

I grabbed my keys and was off.

* * *

><p>"So, Katherine looks exactly like you?" I asked Elena as we were driving down the room<p>

She nodded

"That's messed up." I said looking at her

"AUDREY!" Elena screamed pointing to the road

I turned to look at the road and saw a man standing in the middle of it. I tried to go around him but it was to late I collide with him and the car flipped over multiple times before landing upside down in the middle of the road.

"Oh, my God. Elena are you okay?" I asked

She coughed before answering, " Yeah. I don't think anything is broken."

We looked back at the rode to see the man laying in the middle of the road.

"Oh, my God." I said when he started to get up

The man started to come towards us and when he was right in front of the car Elena and I screamed.

**Authors Note**

**Cliffy, okay not really since you have probably watched the show but whatever. Did you enjoy the Damon and Audrey moments? Because I know I did. Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me going. Also I will most likely be updating once a week on a Saturday or Sunday and until I buy the vamp diaries on dvd I only have five more chaps already written so it shouldn't be that long of a wait. I am aiming for a b day gift in Nov.**

**Audrey;D**

**This is for ****A Southern Lady**

**Me: Well since Damon couldn't make it this week , and I didn't want Stefan here, I guess I'll just have to talk to Audrey**

**Audrey: Hey guys**

**Me: Since I have you here I guess I'll ask you some questions.**

**Audrey: Okay**

**Me: Are you falling for Damon?**

**Audrey: NO!**

**Me: You said that a little quickly.**

**Audrey: I am not falling for him.**

**Me: Sure, How does it feel being able to see the future?**

**Audrey: Creepy, thanks for that by the way.**

**Me: You're welcome. Well we are out of time for now so I guess we should say goodbye.**

**Audrey and I: Goodbye readers.**

**P.S. any questions you want me to ask any of my characters? Send them in by review or PM.**


	16. Bloodlines

**Chapter Fourteen-Bloodlines**

The man that we hit got up and started to walk towards us.

"Oh, my God." I said as he walked towards us

Elena and I tried to unbuckle our seatbelts but they were stuck. When the man was right in front of us we started to scream. Then in a blur he was gone. Suddenly someone was right in front of me and we screamed again.

"How are you two doing in there?" Damon asked

"Damon." I said

"You two look stuck." he said

"It's our seatbelts. We can't get them off." I said starting to cry

I looked over to Elena to see was barely conscious

"Shh, shh, shh." Damon said before opening my door, "Let me get you out of here. I want you to put you hands on the roof."

I did as he said

"Just like that. You ready?" he asked

"Yeah." I said

"One, Two, Three." he said before pulling off my seatbelt causing me to fall

"I've got you." he said taking me out of the car, "Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" Damon asked.

"No." I said

He set me in a standing position but as soon as he did my knees gave out.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Audrey." Damon said, "Audrey, look at me. Focus. Look at me."

"Elena looks like her." I said

" What?" Damon asked

Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the passengers seat of a car. I turned to see Damon was driving and then Elena in the back seat.<p>

"What is going on Damon?" I asked

"Good morning to you too." he said

"Seriously." I said, " What is going on?"

"We're going to Georgia." He said

"Really?" I asked

"Yep." Damon

"Okay. But you do know Elena's gonna flip when she wakes up."

Damon just smirked.

"Not again." I said

"What?" Damon asked

"The vision thing, it happened again." I said

"I'm sure it won't last forever.." Damon said

"I hope not." I said

Then I heard Elena wake up in the back.

"Morning." Damon said to Elena

"Where are we?" Elena asked

"In Georgia." Damon said

"Georgia?" Elena said, " No, no, no we're not. Seriously, Damon, where are we?" Elena asked

"Seriously, we're in Georgia." Damon said

"How are you feeling?" I asked her

"There's no broken bones on either of you. I checked." Damon said

"You do know how creepy that just sounded." I said

Damon just smiled

"Wait." I said, " My car."

"There was a man." Elena said

"Yeah. I hit a man . Then he got back up. Who was that?" I asked

"That's what I would like to know." Damon said

"Where's my phone?" Elena asked, " Okay, we really need to go back. Nobody knows where we are."

"I told you so." I said to Damon

"Pull over." Elena said, " I mean it Damon. Pull over."

"Calm down, Elena." I said

"Stop the car." Elena said

"Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep." Damon said before pulling the car over to the side of the road.

"That almost sounded creepier then before." I said

Damon and I got out of the car with Elena right behind us. As soon as I got out I started to feel dizzy. I bent down and Damon was over in a blur.

"Hey." he said grabbing my arm

"I'm okay." I said standing strait

"We have to go back." Elena said

"Oh, come on. Look we've already come this far." Damon said

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked, " I can't be in Georgia. Audrey's car is wrecked. I have to go home. This is kidnapping"

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" Damon asked

"Just a little." I said

"You're not funny." Elena said, " You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia."

"You're in Georgia. Without your magic little necklaces, I might add." Damon said

"Hey." I said looking down at my neck, " Why'd you go and take my necklace? Not like I'm freaking out."

"I could very easily make you agreeable." Damon said to Elena

"What are you trying to prove?" Elena asked him.

Before he could answer a phone started to ring.

"That's my phone." Elena said

"So you're a necklace and a phone thief." I said

Damon grabbed Elena's phone out of his pocket.

"It's your boyfriend." he said handing the hone to Elena but she didn't take it, " I'll take it. Elena's phone."

" Elena and Audrey? No, they're right here. And, yes, their fine." he said looking at us

"He want's to talk to you." Damon said trying to give Elena her phone

Elena shook her head

"Yeah, you know, I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now." Damon said, " You have a good day. Mm-hm. Bye, now."

"Look, no one knows where we are. Can we please just go back?" Elena asked after Damon had hung up on Stefan.

"We're almost there." Damon said

"Where is 'there' , exactly?" I asked

"A little place just outside of Atlanta." Damon said, " Oh, come on, Elena, you don't want to go back right now, do you?"

"I know I don't." I said

"What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me, your problems are still gonna be there when you get home." Damon said

"Isn't that the truth." I said

"Look, step away from your life for five minutes." Damon said, " Five minutes"

"I'm in." I said

"Are we going to be safe with you?" Elena asked

"Yes." Damon said

"Will you promise not to do the mind control thing on either of us?" Elena asked

"Yes."

"Can we trust you?"

"Get in the car." he said dodging the question, " Come on."

* * *

><p>"So." I started, " Where's my car?"<p>

"I pulled it off to the side of the road." Damon said, " I don't think anyone will bother it."

"What about the man in the road?" Elena asked, " Was he a…?"

" From what I could tell, yeah."

"You didn't know him?" I asked

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him." he said, " I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grill."

Damon pulled up to a building with a sign that said 'Bree's Bar.'

"Where are we?" Elena asked

"You brought us to a bar?" I asked him

"We're not old enough. They won't let us in." Elena said as we were getting out of the car

"Sure they will." Damon said walking towards the bar.

When we went inside the bartender looked at Damon

"No. No, it can't be." she said " Damon?"

She came over the counter to come stand in front of him

"My honey pie." she said before she started grabbing him and kissed him.

Elena looked at each other with shock written all over our faces.

* * *

><p>"Listen up, everybody." Bree said pouring drinks, " Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness. Drink up."<p>

"Well, don't you sound like a swell guy." I said to Damon handing him the drink Bree had put in front of me.

"So how'd he rope you in?" Bree asked me

"Oh, I'm not r-" I started

"Honey, if you not roped, you're whipped .Either way just enjoy the ride." Bree said

"Okay." I said

"So how did you two meet?" Elena asked Bree

"Collage."

"You went to collage?" I asked Damon

"I've been on a collage campus, yes." Damon said

"About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman I met this beautiful young man and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret made me love him even more. 'Cause, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to tell someone."

"She's a witch." Damon whispered

"You changed my world." Bree said. " But mostly you're just a walk-away Joe. So, what is it that you want?" Bree asked

* * *

><p>"Hi, Jenna, I'm so sorry." Elena said over the phone, which was on speaker<p>

"Me too." I said

"Where are you two? Why didn't either of you call?" Jenna asked

"We were tired last night and we fell asleep at Bonnie's." Elena lied, " And this morning we just went to school."

"Are you two okay?"

Yep." I said

" Okay. See you later." Jenna said

* * *

><p>Elena's phone started to ring<p>

"I'm here." she said before turning to me and mouthing 'it's Stefan.

I leaned back and blocked out the conversation. When Elena was done she hung up her phone. When we turned around to head inside Damon was standing in front of us.

"You have to stop doing that." I said

"Are you okay?" Damon asked Elena

"Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside." Elena said

"Ouch." I said

* * *

><p>"Let's just say that I am a descended from Katherine." Elena said while we were eating, "Does that make me part-vampire?"<p>

"Vampires can't have kids." Damon said, "No. If you were related it would mean that Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"Interesting." I said

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" Elena asked

"Kind of creepy if you ask me." Damon said

"Kind of?" I asked

"Come on, you don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" Damon asked Elena grabbing the discarded pickles of her plate.

"You like meat? What's wrong with you?" I asked Damon

"Sorry we can't all be weirdoes like you." he said back

"You leave me and my vegetarian ways alone." I said

"How can you even eat, if technically you're supposed to be..?" Elena asked

"Dead?" Damon said in a whisper, " It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system my body functions pretty normally."

"This nice act, is any of it real?" Elena asked him

"Yeah, you not just gonna eat us when we least expect it are you?" I asked

"Mm-hm." Damon said earning a look from the both of us

"Here you go." Bree said handing Damon another drink

"Thank you." he replied

"I'll have one, too." Elena said

"What?" I asked

"Time out, remember? For five minutes. Yeah, well that five minutes is gonna need a drink." Elena said

"There you go." Bree said handing Elena her drink

* * *

><p>Elena's phone started to ring while we where playing pool. We went to go answer it.<p>

"Hello?" Elena asked, " Jenna. Uh, hold on, it's loud in here." Elena said grabbing her jacket and heading out side with me right behind her

"Put it on speaker." I said and Elena did

"Are you guys okay."

"Yeah." Elena said

"We're fine Jenna." I said

"One sec Jenna we can barely hear you." Elena said as we went outside

Elena tripped as soon as we made it out the frond door.

"You okay." I asked her

"Yeah." she said picking the phone back up, " Hello?"

Before Jenna could respond someone came up behind us and grabbed us.

* * *

><p>"Damon, no." I said when he came around the back of the bar where Elena and I had been dragged off to.<p>

Suddenly the guy that had grabbed us ran at Damon with vampire speed and hit him in the back of the knee causing him to fall down. Elena and I started to get down from where we were standing while the guy continued to hit Damon with a piece of wood. When he was done hitting him he ran off to grab a barrel of gasoline and started pouring it all over Damon.

"No." Elena and I screamed as we ran up to them

When the man turned around and snarled at us we stopped.

"Who are you?" Damon asked

"That's perfect." the vamp said, " You have no idea."

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" Elena asked him

"He killed my girlfriend." he said to Elena

"What did she do to you, huh?" he asked Damon, " What did she do to you?"

"Nothing." Damon said

"I don't understand." Elena said

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" he said before kicking Damon

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" I asked, " She told us about you. She said that you were human."

"I was." he said before grabbing matches

"Lexi turned you?" Elena asked, stalling

"If you wanna be with someone forever, you have to live forever." he said before kicking Damon again.

"She loved you." I said, " She said when it's real, you can't walk away."

"Well, that's a choice you're not gonna have to make." he said to me

"Don't. Don't. Please , don't hurt him." I said

"I'm doing you a favor ." he said to me after lighting a match

"Lexi loved you and she was good and that means you're good too." I said, " Be better than him. Don't do this, I'm begging you. Please"

He turned back to Damon and picked him up then threw him into a concrete wall before turning back to Elena and I.

"Thank you." I said

"It wasn't for you." he said before running off.

Then Elena and I ran to Damon to make sure he was alright.

* * *

><p>"So why did you bring us with you?" I asked Damon on our drive back to Mystic Falls<p>

I was sitting shot gun and Elena was in the back sleeping

"Well, you two aren't the worst company in the world, Audrey." Damon said, " You should really give the two of you some credit."

"Seriously?" I asked

"I don't know, you two were there in the road all damsels-in-distress like. And I know it would make Stefan mad. And you two aren't the worst company in the world, Audrey." Damon said

"I saved your life." I said

"I know." Damon said, looking at me

"And don't you forget it." I said before looking out the window.

* * *

><p>"I don't set a lot of rules. Not with you two. I trust the two of you to tell me the truth." Jenna said when we were back at the house, " Where were you two? And why did you lie to me about it? I thought we were closer than that."<p>

"Now is not the time to talk to me about lies." Elena said

"What are you talking about?" I asked Elena

"Don't do that, don't turn this on me. I didn't do anything." Jenna said

"Okay, question. Am I adopted?" Elena asked Jenna

"What?" I asked

Jenna didn't say a word.

"I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna." Elena said, " How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that."

"Elena, they asked me not to." Jenna said

"I don't want to hear it." Elena said running up the stairs leaving a speechless Jenna ,and a very confused me, behind

* * *

><p>When I was in the kitchen grabbing something to eat when I was hit with yet another vision.<p>

_Elena and I were in her room getting ready for the 50's decade dance when we heard a noise coming from her bed. We went in there to see the vampire compass spinning. Elena grabbed her phone and started to call Stefan as we ran down the stairs._

"_Stefan's phone. How may I help you?" I heard Damon ask on the other end_

"_Where is he?" Elena asked_

" _He's on his way to you. Forget his phone."_

_I stopped running when I heard this_

"_Thank God. This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you." Elena said_

"_You're welcome." Damon said before Elena hung up_

"_Well I guess we're safe, then." I said_

_Before Elena could say anything a vampire came from the ceiling and grabbed Elena trying to bite her neck._

I dropped the plate of food I had in my hand and Elena came into the room when she heard it shatter.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked

"Nothing." I said, " It just slipped."

"Okay." she said heading back upstairs.

After I cleaned up the mess I made I grabbed my phone and called Damon.

"Hello?" he asked

"Damon. It happened again."

**Authors Note**

**Make sure to review . If get 2 reviews by the end of the day will update again.**

**Me: I can't believe you doubted me, Damon. I told you I had a plan**

**Damon: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Audrey, she's totally falling for you**

**Damon: Who doesn't**

**Me:* sighing* why are you so arrogant?**

**Damon: It's part of my charm.**

**Me: Sure it is*rolls eyes*. Goodbye readers.**

**Damon:*Smirking* Have a good week**


	17. Unplesentville

**Chapter Fifteen-Unpleasantville**

"Stefan, who was that man in the road?" Elena asked Stefan when we where in her room

"I don't know. Do either of you remember anything else about him?" Stefan asked us

"I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie?" I said, " All I an remember is that there were these black boots coming towards us."

"I brought some vervain for the two of you and Jenna." Stefan said grabbing a box he had brought, "And I made this bracelet for Jeremy. A few other for friends. You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink but as long as it's in or on you, a vampire cannot control you."

"Wow, so much to remember." Elena said

"I know, but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who he is or what he wants, we have to be careful." Stefan said

"Gotcha." I said

* * *

><p>"Aurora." I called when I saw her after school<p>

"Hey, Audrey, What's up"

"I wanted to give you this." I said handing her a necklace with vervain in it, " It has vervain in it and it will stop vampires from being able to control you."

"Thanks." Aurora said before giving me a hug, " You going to the fifties dance tonight?"

"Of course. I wouldn't give up the chance to wear a poodle skirt." I said

"Okay." Aurora said with a laugh, " I'm off to see Jace, so I'll see you later."

"See you." I said before heading off to find Elena so she could give me a ride home.

* * *

><p>" I can't believe you're adopted." Bonnie said to Elena, " I never saw that coming."<p>

Elena, Bonnie, and I were at the Grill grabbing some dinner.

"I know right. I feel like I'm in 'Days of our lives: Mystic Falls Edition'" I said

"And it gets weirder." Elena said

"My birth certificate lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birth parents. None of it makes any sense." Elena said

"Which is why you should ask Jenna." I said

Elena groaned

"First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad." Bonnie said

"And second of all?" Elena asked

"You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire. So unless your birthparents are aliens, how bad could it be?" Bonnie asked

"She has a point, Elena." I said

"Uh, okay, look, I have to go to the store." Elena said, " My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories."

"I'll go with you." I said standing up

"Okay, I'll pay the bill."

"Okay, bye." Elena said before we headed out

* * *

><p>Elena and I were walking to the car when her phone started to ring.<p>

"Hello?" she answered, "Hey who is this?"

Elena started looking around

"Elena what's wrong?" I asked before turning to see the guy I had hit with my car, " Oh, my God."

Elena started the car when we were in side of it and drove off.

* * *

><p>" Why me? What does he want with me? And if he's trying to me then why call first?" Elena asked Stefan when we were at the boarding house the next day.<p>

"It's because we're predators. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill." Stefan said, " I want you two to have this."

He handed Elena the compass that Damon had given me to use before.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?" Elena asked

"I took it from Damon who took it from Logan who must have taken it from you." Stefan said

"What happened to it?" Elena asked

"Well, it' not just a watch." Stefan said

"It's a vampire compass." I said

"Yes, it is." Stefan said, " How did you know that?"

"I have my ways." I said

"Why did my father have it?" Elena asked

"The Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864 they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires." Stefan said, " The compass was used to find us."

"Did you know them?" Elena asked, "

"Yes." Stefan said, " I want you guys to keep this. That way, you'll know if you two are ever in trouble."

* * *

><p>"I spoke to the insurance company. You're car is totaled, Audrey." Jenna said when Elena and I walked into the kitchen<p>

"My poor baby." I said

"You can keep using mine for now.

"Thanks." I said

"So you're coming to the dance?" Elena asked Jenna

"Alaric asked me to help chaperone." Jenna said

"Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" Elena asked

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to."

"If my mom were here right now and I asked her, she'd tell me the truth." Elena said

"She would." I said

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl shoed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth." Jenna told Elena, " He delivered her baby and he gave her a place to stay but a few days later, she disappeared . And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. It just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

"But why were Miranda and Grayson's names on the birth certificate?"

" Grayson was a doctor, Audrey. He took care of it." Jenna said, " They didn't want to lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible. But if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."

"What else do you know about her?" Elena asked, " The girl."

"Only her name." Jenna said, " Isobel."

* * *

><p>Elena and I were in her room getting ready for the 50's decade dance when we heard a noise coming from her bed. We went in there to see the vampire compass spinning. Elena grabbed her phone and started to call Stefan as we ran down the stairs.<p>

"Stefan's phone. How may I help you?" I heard Damon ask on the other end

"Where is he?" Elena asked

" He's on his way to you. Forget his phone."

I stopped running when I heard this

"Thank God. This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you." Elena said

"You're welcome." Damon said before Elena hung up

"Well I guess we're safe, then." I said

Before Elena could say anything a vampire came from the ceiling and grabbed Elena trying to bite her neck.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled before grabbing the vampire and throwing him across the couch.

When he got up he ran out of the living room and straight out of the house. Stefan grabbed Elena and hugged her. While they were doing that I was thinking of reasons I could see the future.

* * *

><p>"Well, how'd he get in?" Damon asked when he got to the house.<p>

"He was invited in." Elena said

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night.

"Well he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted.?" Damon asked

"No, he was to busy trying to kill me." Elena said

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked Damon.

"No." he said, "Don't look at me like that I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked

"We don't know." Damon said

"Audrey you have been awfully quiet." Stefan said

During this whole conversation had been staring at the floor so I hadn't really been involved but when I heard Stefan talk to me I looked up at Damon. He nodded.

"I need to ask you two a question." I told Stefan and Elena

"Okay." Elena said and Stefan nodded

"What would you say if I told you I could see the future?" I asked

"I would say you were joking." Elena said

"What if I said I wasn't?"

"What are you trying to tell us Audrey."

" I can see the future." I said, " And I saw Elena getting attacked by that vampire yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Elena asked

"I told Damon." I said, "And I didn't tell you guys 'cause I didn't want you to think I was crazy."

"Why did you tell Damon?" Stefan asked

"Why does it matter?" I asked, " All I know is I saw the future ,it wasn't the first time, and I just want it to go away."

Elena gave me a hug.

"We'll figure this out Audrey." Elena said

"I know. I just want it to stop." I said, " Let's get back on topic."

"Damon he was invited in." Stefan said

"Then we go get him tonight." Damon said taking a seat next to me, "You two up for it?"

"What do we have to do?" Elena asked

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance, Elena. And Audrey you go with me. We'll see who shows up."

"Wait, wait, wait." I said, " Why can't I just go by myself?"

"Because we can't leave you alone." Damon said with a smirk

"Whatever , but you're going as my friend." I said

"Wouldn't have it any other way." he said

"That's a bad idea." Stefan said

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it." Damon said, " It's worth a shot."

Elena and I looked at each other before saying, "We'll do it."

"We'll be with the two of you. We'll be safe." Elena said to Stefan

* * *

><p>Elena and I were standing at a table when Bonnie and Care came up to us.<p>

"Having fun?" Elena asked

"No, but this outfit took about two hours so I'm at least staying half of that." Care said

"What id Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked

"He wanted to come. I promise, he'll behave." I said

"So you're with Damon now?" Care asked

"Not in this life time." I said, " But if I'm gonna be friends with Stefan I'm gonna have to learn how to tolerate Damon."

"It's not like we can kill him." Elena said

"There's a thought." Bonnie said

"I'll help." Care added

* * *

><p>"Hey Bonnie." Damon said coming up to Caroline, Bonnie, and I after Elena left with Stefan, "Wanna dance?"<p>

"I'm out of here." Bonnie said

"Please give me another chance." Damon said but bonnie just left

"Back off, Damon." Care said before leaving

"Why'd you go and do that?" I asked

"I just wanted to Dance." he said

"Where did they go?" Elena asked walking up to us

"I don't know." Damon said

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked

"I was being perfectly polite." Damon said

"Audrey?" Stefan asked me

"He was." I said, " They just really don't like him."

"Elena," Damon started, " Would you like to dance?"

"Yes." Elena said, "I would love to. May I have this dance Stefan?"

Elena and Stefan walked out onto the dance floor.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." I said

"Do you want to dance , Audrey?" Damon asked me

"Yes, but only out of pity." I said

"Sure." Damon said before bringing out to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>After Damon and I danced for a while, Stefan came up to us.<p>

"He's here. And I can't find Elena." Stefan said

"Well, why are we standing here?" I said, "Lets go find her."

We walked through the hallways behind the gym until we heard Elena screaming.

"It's coming from the cafeteria." I said then Stefan was gone and Damon and I were running to the cafeteria .

"Hey," Damon said when we entered the cafeteria, "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."

The vampire smiled before running towards Elena. Damon threw what seemed to be part of a broom handle at Stefan. He caught it at stabbed the vamp in the stomach with it. Damon and I walked over to Elena and Stefan.

"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked when I was standing next to Elena

"Screw you." he said

"Wrong answer." Stefan said after pushing the handle deeper into the vamps stomach, " Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun." he said

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan asked him

"She looks like Katherine." he said

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked him

"You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me?" he said

"Tell me how to get into the tomb." Damon said

"No."

Stefan shoved the handle deeper.

"The grimoire." he said

"Well, where is it?" Damon asked

"Check the journal. The journal. Use Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert's."

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked

"Who else is there?" Damon asked

"No." he said, "You're gonna have to kill me ."

Stefan grabbed the handle and pulled it out. Then his stabbed him in the heart.

"How are you gonna find the others now?" I asked

"He had to die." Damon said

"But-" Elena started

"He's been invited in.

* * *

><p>"Doing okay?" Stefan asked Elena when we were back home<p>

"Is it weird if I say yes?" Elena asked

" Is it true?" Stefan asked

"I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I feel kind of exhilarated."

"I say that's a little weird." I said

"It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough." Stefan said to her.

"Yeah, I guess." Elena said, " I fought back tonight. It felt good."

"See those karate classes we took as kids finally paid off." I said, " Who would have guessed."

"I wish you didn't have to fight at all." Stefan said.

"Still…" Elena said

" I need to tell you both something and I don't know how the two of you are going to feel about it ." Stefan said

"What?" I asked

"I told Damon I'd help him get into the tomb, get Katherine back." Stefan said

"Wait. Katherine's alive?" I asked, " Why didn't I know about this?"

"We didn't want to worry you." Elena said

"Anything else you didn't want to worry me with?" I asked

"Yeah, 26 other vampires are alive with her under the tomb." Elena said

"Okay." I said

"It doesn't matter because it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me."

"Then why would you be worried about telling us?" I asked

"Because he can be very persuasive and you three have bonded lately." Stefan said

"That doesn't mean I trust him," Elena said, " It's gonna take a lot more then a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything he has done."

"I don't wanna be his enemy but I can't let him do it." Stefan said

"Then don't. And I'll help you, whatever it takes." Elena said

"Audrey?"

"I'll help you." I said but I felt really guilty about it, Damon is my friend an here I am betraying him.

Even without a vision I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

**Authors Note**

**Review.**


	18. Children of the Damned

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're all trying to help him?" Elena asked while we were looking through boxes trying to find Johnathan's journal

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him." Stefan said

"You know, I really think that Damon believes everything he's done, every move, he's done for love." Elena said

"People will do crazy things for love." I said

"It's twisted but kind of sad." Elena sad

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people." Stefan said, " Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain in others,

_Then why are Elena and I still alive. If he really didn't care wouldn't we be dead already?_ I thought

"For 145 years, every singlethat I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not gonna make that mistake again."

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?" I asked

"I think that no matter what Damon promises a lot of people are gonna die." Stefan said

Elena found a picture and was looking at it.

"That's Johnathan Gilbert." Stefan said

"What's this?" I asked opening a box that had some sort of muzzle in it

"What are you guys doing?" Jer said walking into the kitchen

"Hey. Just going through some stuff. Feeling sentimental." Elena said, " Dad had this old journal from years ago. I thought we'd dig it up.

"Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" Jer asked

"Yeah. What do you know about it?" Elena asked

"I just did a history report on in."

"Oh. Where is it know?" I asked

"I gave it to . He wanted to see it." Jer said

Elena and I turned to look at Stefan

* * *

><p>"Hello Audrey" I heard Damon say as I walked into the kitchen<p>

"Hey. Where have you been?" Jenna asked, "We're cooking dinner. Where's Aurora?"

"She's on a date." I said

"Stefan and Elena with you?" Damon asked

"Um, they'll be here soon." I said

~Line Break~

"Oh. Mm." Damon said walking into me

"Don't do that." I said

"Do what?" Damon asked

"You know what. That move was deliberate

"Well, yeah. I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." he said

"Whatever." I said

"Speaking of Elena and Stefan, where are they?" Damon asked, " Their missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely. Is it real?"

"Is what real?" I asked

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?" Damon asked

"Yes, you can trust him." I lied

I went to put napkins on the table and when I turned around Damon was standing right in front of me.

"Can I trust him?" Damon asked looking into my eyes

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not gonna work." I said

"I'm not compelling you." he said, " I just want you to answer me. Honestly."

"Of course you can." I said before walking away

* * *

><p>"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." Damon said<p>

"Trust breeds trust." I said, " You have to give it to get it."

"Are you lecturing me?" Damon asked

"Do you need to be lectured ." I asked

"I just want her back." he said, "I'm sure you can understand that."

_No._ I thought

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes." I said

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." he said before walking off

* * *

><p>"He is ridiculously hot." Jenna said to me when Damon and Jer were play some video game<p>

"Shh. He's a jerk." I said knowing he could hear me.

"What are you doing with all this stuff?" Jenna asked about the boxes I was going through

" I thought there might be something about Elena's birth parents in here. I thought I'd help her look."

"Has she told Jeremy yet?"

"No. She said she will when the time is right. Whenever that is."

Then the door bell rang

"That's Stefan and Elena." I said and headed to answer it

When I opened the door Damon was right behind me

"Well?" Damon asked

* * *

><p>"Who took it?" Damon asked when we went onto the porch<p>

"I don't know." Stefan said

"It was that teacher. There's something off about him." Damon said

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me." Stefan said

"Who else knew it was there?" Damon asked

Stefan, Elena and I looked at Jeremy though the window. Then Damon saw who we were looking at and started to go inside

"No. Damon, leave him out of this." Elena said

"Why? What's the big deal?" Damon asked

"Damon." Elena said

* * *

><p>"So I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day." Damon said to Jer, " Who else did you show it to?"<p>

"Huh?" Jer asked

"Don't ask questions. Just spill." Damon said

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Jeremy, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" I asked him

" Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing?"

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked

"Just that girl Anna." Jer said

"The hot, weird one?" Damon asked

"Yeah."

"Wait. Who's Anna?" Stefan asked

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Damon said

"How do you know her?" Damon asked as Elena left to answer her ringing phone

"I just know her." Jer said, " She wants to meet at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect." Damon said, " I'll drive. Come on."

"Oh, okay." Jer said

* * *

><p>Stefan and I walked upstairs after Damon and Jer left.<p>

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked

"He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna." Stefan said, " See if there was anything there."

"Aren't you gonna go?" Elena asked him, "If he gets to the journal before we do-"

"Doesn't matter." Stefan said holding up a bunch of paper

"What is that?" Elena asked

"It's a copy of it?" Stefan said

"How did you get it?" I asked

"Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me." Stefan said

"He did?" I asked

"Not exactly. But I got it" Stefan said

* * *

><p>"Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily." Elena said after we had been reading for a while<p>

" ' The Fell family believed it should be I , not them who protected the witches spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Guiseppe Salvatore who-' Is that your father?" Elena asked

"Yes." he said before grabbing the papers in Elena's hands, " ' It was Guiseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave.' I know where it is"

Suddenly I had a vision

_I was standing next to a tombstone that read ' Guiseppe Salvatore" on it and I was watching as Elena and Stefan started digging._

"Audrey, hello. Anyone there?" Elena asked waving her hand in front of my face

"I'm sorry." I said, " I just had a vision."

"Of what?" Elena asked

"I assume of where the spell book is."

* * *

><p>"Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?" Elena asked when we got to the cemetery<p>

"It wasn't built until well after he died." Stefan said while he was lighting fires so we could see

"Are you sure the spell book is in there with him?" Elena asked

"As sure as I can be." Stefan said

"Great." Elena said

"Elena, Audrey, I can do this on my own." Stefan said

"I said I would do whatever I can to help." Elena said

"I know, and I appreciate that, but-"

"This town is my home, Stefan. My friends and family are here. You're here." Elena said, " I don't want that tomb opened any more than you do."

"Audrey?" Elena said

"I'm sorry but that is all you guys." I said

As I stood next to Guiseppe's grave I watched as Stefan and Elena started to dig.

* * *

><p>After a while Elena got out of the grave and stood next to me.<p>

"What?" Stefan asked when Elena stared at him

"Not many girls can say they've done this." Elena said pointing a flashlight into the grave

Stefan started to dig again. There was a thump and Stefan looked up at us. He started to move the dirt and reveled a coffin.

"Is that it?" Elena asked when Stefan started to open it

Inside the coffin was a skeleton holding a faded red book. Stefan took the book and stood on top of the coffin. He grabbed the wire that bond the book and pulled on it. After the book was opened we started to look trough the pages.

"Well, what do you know?" I heard Damon say behind us

We turned around to see him standing a few feet away.

"This is an interesting turn of events." he said

* * *

><p>"I can't let you bring her back." Stefan said, " I'm sorry."<p>

"So am I? For thinking for even a second I could trust you." Damon said

"You are not capable of trust. The fact you're here means you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course. Because the only one I can count on is me." Damon said

"You made sure of that years ago, Stefan. I had my suspicious of Elena but you-" Damon said looking at me, " You had me fooled?"

"So what are you gonna do now?" Damon asked Stefan, " Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out."

I looked at him with shock

"You won't kill her." Stefan said

Suddenly Damon had his arm around my neck.

"I can do one better." Damon said before biting his wrist and shoving it in my mouth making his blood go down my throat.

"Damon, no." Elena said

"Give me the book, Stefan. Or I'm snapping her neck and I will have a new vampire girlfriend"

"Let her go first." Stefan said

Damon took his wrist out of my mouth.

"The book." Damon said

"I am not to gonna give you this until she is standing next to me." Stefan said

"The problem is I no longer trust that you'll give it back." Damon said

"You just did one of the two things that ensures I will." he said, "Okay."

Stefan put the book on the ground and then Damon slowly let go of me and I ran over to Stefan and Elena. Elena wrapped her arms around me and we walked out of the graveyard and back to the house leaving Damon behind.

* * *

><p>"Aspirin must be downstairs." I said to Elena and Stefan ,looking through my bathroom, "Is my head supposed to hurt like this?"<p>

"No, you'll be fine. It was just a small amount of blood." Stefan said, "It should pass out of your system by tomorrow.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked Stefan

"Damon is right this is my fault." Stefan said, "I put my faith into my father. But Damon put his faith in me. And I destroyed that. This is my fault."

"We didn't do anything wrong." Elena said , "Don't forget that."

"Okay." he said

I groaned and rubbed my head.

"I'll go get you that aspirin." Stefan said going downstairs

* * *

><p>"Thanks for staying with me, Elena. I really don't want to be alone ." I said taking a seat on my bed<p>

"That's what families for." Elena said giving me a hug

"I hate to interrupt the family bounding but you guys are coming with me."

Elena and I turned to see a girl no older than 16 standing next to us. Before we could scream she knocked us out.

**Authors Note**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review.**


	19. Fool Me Once

**I don't remember the last time I said this so I should probably say this now. I don't own the vampire diaries**

**Chapter Seventeen- Fool me once**

I woke up in what had be a motel room to find Elena unconscious on the bed next to me and a bartender from the Grill asleep on a chair in front of me. I sat up and quietly made my way over to Elena. I shook her until she woke up then I pressed my finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet. We got up and headed to the front door, being careful when we were walking over the bartender.

"I wouldn't ." a voice said as I was about to open the door.

We turned around and the bartender was standing right in front of us.

"Don't try to escape. Don't even move." he said trying to compel us, "Do you two understand?"

"Yes." Elena and I said, playing along

As soon as he turned around I opened the door and Elena and I tried to run but the girl from last night was blocking our path. She pushed us back and grabbed us both.

"Seriously?" she asked the guy

"I told them not to move." he said, " I did the eye thing."

"But forgot the lesson on Vervain . They hang out with vampires, Ben." She said pushing across the room to another door

"Who are you?" Elena asked

"What do you want?" I asked

"Doesn't matter." She said pushing us into what seemed like a bathroom

Elena turned on a light and I looked around

"Bonnie?" Elena asked looking at the tub

"Oh, my God." I said

I grabbed one of the towels in the room and put cold water on it before handing it to Elena. She took the towel and started patting Bonnies head with it.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked

"Elena? Audrey?" Bonnie asked, waking up.

"You're okay." I said

"My head." Bonnie said

"Here." Elena said , helping Bonnie sit up.

"Oh, my God. Ben is a vamp-" Bonnie started

"Shh." Elena whispered, " They can hear us."

I turned the water in the sink on before returning to my seat next to Elena and Bonnie.

"I'm so stupid." Bonnie said

"No," Elena said, " he had us all fooled."

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Bonnie asked

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book ." I said

"Spell book?" Bonnie asked

"Damon said it could open the tomb." I said

"Why didn't know about this?" Bonnie asked

"We were trying to keep you out of it, hoping it wouldn't come to this." Elena said

"Come to what?" Bonnie asked

"They need a witch to break the spell and let out the vampires out."

"No way." Bonnie said

"We know." I said

Suddenly the door opened and Ben walked in. He turned of the water

"You're wasting you're time." Bonnie said, " I'm not gonna help you."

Ben came and grabbed Elena and I.

"That's why they're here." Ben said, "Motivation for you to behave. You know you shouldn't be so desperate. You really made it to easy."

"She want's to talk to you two." he said pushing us into the main room.

"Well, well. Elena Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelganger . You must have the Salvatore boys reeling." the girl said, " Hello Audrey Darke."

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Anna. Jeremy might have mentioned me. I mean we're practically dating."

* * *

><p>"Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb." Elena said<p>

"Oh, I think she will." Anna said

"Do you really want Katherine out that badly?" I asked her

"Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again." Anna said, " Anna said, " Except Damon, love struck idiot."

"Then what is it?" Elena asked

"Or who is it?" I asked

"My mother's in there. Katherine just couldn't help herself . She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers." Anna said, "Then when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Johnathan Gilbert take her away."

"I'm sorry." Elena said

"You really mean that , don't you?" Anna asked her

Elena nodded

"Yeah we'll skip the dead mother bonding so you and Audrey can start serving a purpose." Anna said

"Which is what?" I asked

"Leverage." she said, " This belong to you, Elena?"

She took Elena's phone and started to call someone.

"They're fine for now. Tell me you have the Grimoire and they'll stay fine." Anna said

The person, who I assumed to be Stefan, said something.

"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you should meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can discuss how fun it's going to be to work together." Anna said before hanging up.

"I'm leaving." Anna said while pounding on the bathroom door

Ben came out with Bonnie.

"Keep them buttoned down." Anna said, " Compulsion won't work. Just use force."

"Right. I got that." Ben said

"Sit, behave." Ben said to Bonnie " So you're the key to this. Literally the one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?"

"Is there anything to drink here?" I asked

"Are you offering?" Ben asked, "There's water on the night stand."

I grabbed the glass of water

"Can I have a sip?" Bonnie asked

I gave the glass to Bonnie.

She threw the water at Ben then started to boil the water with her powers. We started to run but Ben grabbed Elena and Bonnie and I stopped in our tracks.

"Come in and shut the door."

We did as he said

"Don't hurt her." Bonnie said

"Don't make me." Ben said, "Lock it."

I did, and sealed our fates as well.

* * *

><p>"Witches don't have eternal life, right?" Ben asked, " So you guys can die."<p>

"Yeah, we can die." Bonnie said

"That sucks." Ben said

Suddenly the door burst open and Stefan was standing there.

"Stefan." Elena said

"Guys, get outside." Stefan said

Bonnie, Elena, and I ran outside and right to freedom.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do now?" Elena asked when we got to Bonnie's grams house.<p>

"Well, for now, you need to stay here." Stefan said

"A prisoner in my own home?" Grams asked, "I don't think so."

"I can't protect you if you leave." Stefan said

"We'll protect ourselves."

"We need t let him have Katherine back." I said painfully, " He's not gonna stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it."

"No." Bonnie said, " He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"What other choice do we have?" Elena asked

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we try to stay out of it." Grams said, "We'll open the tomb, you get your brothers girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will all be over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan said

"He already agreed once." Elena said

"Yeah. Before we double crossed him. " Stefan said, " So now he's angry."

"He's hurt. There's a difference." I said, "I think I know what I have to do."

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna have to change the locks." Damon said when he saw me, "You stage a jailbreak?"<p>

"Stefan." I said

"Oh , brother." Damon said, " Ever the white knight."

"Elena an I convinced Bonnie to help you." I said

"I doubt that."

"Look Damon, I'm sorry we got the Grimoire without you last night. It was wrong and I know it." I said, "I was just trying to protect the people I love. And so were you in your own twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we'll all on the same side, after the same thing."

"Not interested." he said

"Yes, you are. Because yesterday you were willing to work with us." I said

"Fool me once, shame on you."

"Okay. When we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?"

"Whose to say I didn't?" Damon asked

"You didn't." I said, " I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I we have something, an understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you. Different from how it is with you and Stefan. But I am promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back."

"I wish I could believe you." Damon said

I took off my necklace and set it on the table next to me.

"Ask me now." I said

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do." He said walking towards me.

"Then we'll deal with it." I said

Damon grabbed my necklace from the necklace and put it back around my neck.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real." Damon said, "I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

* * *

><p>"The Duke party. I forgot." I said, " When Damon and I were walking to the tomb, "I hope they stay clear of the church."<p>

"Your hope, not mine." Damon said

"Audrey, hey." Matt said coming up to us.

"Audrey, oh ,my God. Where have you been?" Care asked, coming up to us and taking Matt's hand.

"Long story, no time to tell it." Damon said

"I wasn't taking to you." Care said

"Sure you were."

"We haven't met. I'm Matt." Matt said, extending his hand

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met." he said turning to me, "You and I are going that way."

"I'm sorry guys." I said before Damon dragged me off

* * *

><p>"Elena. Brother. Witches." Damon said as we approached them<p>

"Everything okay?" Elena asked me

"I just want to get this over with" I said, " Are we ready?"

"I guess so." Bonnie said

"Air." Grams said while lighting torches, "Earth. Fire."

"Water." Bonnie said, handing Grams a bottle of water

"That's it. Just water from the tap?" Elena asked

"As opposed to what?"

"I just figured it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena said

"What's that?" Stefan asked Damon

"It's for Katherine." Damon said holding a blood bag, "Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl, or Audrey, are offering a vein to tap."

"Admit it," Damon said, " You can't wait to get rid off me."

"I can't wait to get rid of you." Stefan said

"We're ready." Bonnie said

* * *

><p>"What are they saying?" Damon asked<p>

"Sounds Latin." Stefan said

"I don't think it's Latin." I said

The flame from the torches rose as they continued to chant.

"What's happening?" Elena asked

The door opened.

"It worked." Bonnie said, amazed

"We'll ,of course it worked." Grams said

"Don't you have some fires to burn?" Damon asked

"I'm gonna get the gasoline. I'll be right back." Stefan said before leaving

"You ready?" Damon asked me

"What?"

"Do you think I'm going in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon said to Grams, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him

"I'll bring the walls down." Grams said

"You'll bring them down if I don't." Damon said, "You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough. Both of you." I said, " Look he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door. I get it." I said, " I'll go."

"May I ?" Damon asked, grabbing a torch and walking into the tomb

* * *

><p>"What is that?" I asked when I heard whispering<p>

"They can sense you." Damon said

"Terrific."

"Now where is she?" Damon asked before running off and leaving me alone

"Damon." I said

"Audrey." I heard from behind me

"Elena? What are you doing?" I asked when I saw her

"I figured Damon would leave you to go and find Katherine." She said, " Seems I was right."

"Whatever." I said, " lets just find him and get out of here."

We continued walking until I almost tripped over something. I turned the flashlight towards the ground and saw a body. Elena and I turned around and found more of them. Then we turned around again to find Anna standing there.

* * *

><p>"The two of you must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape but then you just come right back to it." Anna said<p>

Elena and I backed up until we almost tripped over someone.

"Mother." Anna said running to the woman, "Mother."

"Your boyfriend did this you know." Anna said to Elena

"His father did."

"And Johnathan Gilbert." Anna said, "Made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that would bring her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go, but…"

We tried to run but Anna was faster than us. She pushed me back then grabbed Elena and bit her wrist causing her to scream.

"No." I yelled

She brought Elena's wrist to her mothers lips.

"Please. Don't." Elena said

"Get strong." Anna told her mom

" Let her go." Stefan said

"Oh, thank God." I said

Stefan grabbed Elena and pulled her away from Anna. Elena came over to me and helped me up.

"Go. Go. I'm right behind you guys." Stefan said

Then we ran for our lives.

* * *

><p>"Elena, Audrey, Stefan-" Bonnie said when we got out of the tomb<p>

"He's right behind us." I said

Then Stefan came but didn't come past the door.

"Stefan what are you doing?" Elena asked

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Bonnie said

"What is it?" I asked

" I can't." Stefan said

"Can't? Can't what?" Elena said

"The spell's still up. We can't get them out yet." Bonnie said

"You went in there not knowing if you could get back out." Elena said

"Oh, my God." I said

"I heard you guys scream." Stefan said

"We can't leave Damon in there, we promised him, all of us." I said

"I know." Stefan said

"Even if we're able to break the spell, we won't be able to hold it for long." Grams said

Stefan nodded before reading back to find Damon.

* * *

><p>"I think it's working." Elena said<p>

Then Anna came out with her mother.

" I just wanted my mother back." she said, " Jeremy's fine. He's outside. We won't touch him."

Then she left.

"Bonnie, keep going." Grams said to her, " They better hurry."

"Stefan, they can't hold it much longer." Elena yelled into the tomb

Then one of the torches went out.

"Elena, I'm gonna go get them." I said before running back into the tomb.

* * *

><p>"Damon." I said when I ran up to them, " Please."<p>

Damon looked at me before walking with us to the entrance. We made it out just before the door closed.

* * *

><p>After Elena, Stefan, and I went to check on Jer, I saw Damon standing alone. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.<p>

"I'm so sorry." I said

* * *

><p>That night I had a vision while I was getting ready for bed.<p>

_Blood was dripping down the tomb wall where a blood bag had been thrown at it. The vampire underneath it grabbed the blood bag that was next to him on the ground. After he drank the contents he got up and made his way to the front of the tomb. When he got to the door he opened it and walked right though without having to deal with the barrier. Then he looked up at the sky._

Then it was over.

"This is gonna be bad."

**Authors Note**

**Another vision. Hoped you liked the chapter. Make sure to review on your way out.**

**Audrey;D**


	20. A Few Good Men

**Chapter 18-A Few Good Men**

"Hey Bonnie, it's Elena." Elena said to her phone as we were sitting on the porch swing.

"And Audrey." I yelled so the I would be heard, the phone wasn't on speaker.

"We're just checking in, seeing how you're doing. We miss you her." Elena said

"A lot." I said

" Don't let your aunt drive you too crazy. Come home soon. Love you." Elena said

"Miss you." I said before Elena could hang up.

"What are you two doing out here?" Aunt Jenna said coming up to us, " It's cold."

"Thinking, writing." Elena said

"Thinking as well." I said

"The funeral for Bonnie's grandma, it brought back a lot about mom and dad." Elena said, " I was wondering, you said that you would do some digging about them. The adoption?"

"Right." Jenna said

"So did you? Dig?" Elena asked

"Come on inside." Jenna said

"Grayson kept everything from his medical practice. Records, logs, old appointment books." Jenna said when we were inside, " I found and entry from the night you were born. A patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson.

"Do you think that's her real name?" Elena asked

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name maybe." Jenna said, " But where'd she get Peterson? A classmate? Best friend? So I Binged it."

"Why not just Google it. Google is far better."

"Not now Audrey." Elena said

"Fine. I'm just saying."

" I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel." Jenna continued, " Found three, two men, and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove hill, Virginia."

"That's not far from here." Elena said

"Well watch this." Jenna said, going to a school web page

"Isobel." Elena said when she saw a picture of her from 1993

"She was a cheerleader." I said with a laugh

"Trudie still lives there." Jenna said, " This is her address."

"What about Isobel?" Elena asked

" I couldn't find anything about her." Jenna said

"Strange." I said

"Listen, there's something else. , Rick?" Jenna started, " His wife was from around here. And her name was also Isobel."

"Wait." Elena said, "Was as in…"

"She died."

* * *

><p>"Stefan." I called when I got to his room. I had to ask him if he had seen Elena because I haven't seen her since this morning.<p>

"Better." I heard Damon say as he came into view, shirtless, " Me."

"You look…" I started

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon asked walking until he was jus inches in front of me

"Wrecked. You look wrecked." I said

" No reason why." he said, " Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"

"Huh."

"Yep." he aid turning to the mirror

"How are you doing?" I asked

"Never better. Yep." he said putting on a shirt, " What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my new found purpose. How can I help people

"I was just looking for Stefan. I was wondering if he knew where Elena was. Were supposed to be going to the fundraiser but they must have gone already." I said

"Help a guy out, will you?" Damon asked, " I can't get this."

"The poor drunk vampire can't button his own shirt?" I asked walking over to him, " I guess I can help."

I started to button his shirt.

"So Elena found out who her birth mother is." I said

"Ugh, who care's." he said, "She left her. She sucks."

"Well sweet coming from you." I said

"Audrey, hey." Elena said coming into the room with Stefan

"There you guys are. I've been looking everywhere for you two." I said

"Ugh. I need a bigger jacket." Damon said, " Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit."

"He's fine." Elena said

"He's Damon." Stefan said

"Maybe this heartache will be good for him." I said, " It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat."

"Won't hold my breath." Stefan said

" So I went to see Trudie Peterson." Elena said

"So that's where you have been all day." I said

" I know. I'm sorry, I didn't plan it." Elena said seeing the look on Stefan's face

"How was it?" he asked

"She has vervain." Elena said, " She knows about vampires Stefan it can't be a coincidence."

"It isn't. This is Alaric's wife." Stefan said bringing a picture out of his pocket

"That's her." I said

"That's Isobel. He gave this to you?" Elena asked

"Everything he knows about vampires he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one." Stefan said

"Irony much." I said

"Oh, my God." Elena said

* * *

><p>" Hey A.R." I said when I saw her at they fundraiser<p>

"Hey A.D."

"Where's Jace?" I asked

"He's sick so I thought I would come watch these guys get raffled off for some fun." Aurora said

"There's my best friend." I said with a smile, " Come on lets go get a table before it starts.

"Okay." She said

We went and grabbed a table.

"Aurora, as my best friend I think you have the right to know something. I can see the future."

"Okay…"

"That's it. 'okay'?" I asked

" I mean, vampires and witches were supposed to be myths right? So why would the fact that you can see the future phase me. You are my best friend. I've known you for years. Just because you can see the future doesn't change that you have been and always will be my best friend .

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me. And I know I said I would try to keep you out of the whole supernatural stuff, so I will from now on." I said

" I would appreciate that." Aurora said, " So enough with this serious stuff. Are you going to by a ticket?"

"Why would I by a ticket?" I asked her

"Come on Audrey, it's obvious that you like Damon." Aurora said

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said

"Whatever." Aurora said rolling her eyes, " You just keep lying to yourself while I go and get some tickets.

After she left I saw Damon grabbing a drink from the bar. I went up to him.

"Damon, I am so proud of you." I said

"And why would that be?" he asked

"You managed to dress yourself." I said, " I didn't think you would be able to do after earlier."

"I'm a very surprising person." he said

"I have to tell you something." I said seriously, " And it's important."

"What is it?" he asked

"I had another vision and this time I saw one of the tomb vamps get out of the tomb."

"Well that's impossible because the witches put the seal back up." Damon said

"I know that." I said, " But my visions haven't been wrong before. I just thought you should know."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No." I said, " I have to go Aurora's probably wondering where I ran off to. Good luck on the whole being raffled off thing."

"Thanks." Damon said with a smirk

I went back to the table and waited for the fundraiser to begin.

* * *

><p>"And what do you do bachelor number three?" Carol Lockwood asked one of the bachelors<p>

"I'm a plumber." he said

"Isn't that a wonderful. We could always use more plumbers." Carol said

Then she moved on to Rick

"Number four , Alaric Saltzman. Wow, that's quiet a mouthful. What do you do Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls high."

"Oh, beauty and brains ladies, this one's a keeper. What do you teach?"

"History." Rick said

"History. Oh, well give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls. Something crazy." Carol said

"Uh…" Rick said at a loss of what to say

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date." Carol said, " And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

"Well, I'm tough to put on card." Damon said, causing me to roll my eyes

"Do you have any hobbies? Like to travel?" Carol asked

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago I was in North Carolina." Damon said, " Near the Duke campus, actually. I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you , Rick? Yeah, because I know your wife did."

_Oh my God _, I thought.

" I had a drink with her once." Damon continued, "She was a great girl. Did I ever tell you that? Because she delicious."

A few tables down I saw Elena get up and walk out side. I got up and followed after her.

When I got there Elena was already talking to Stefan.

"Damon was the vampire that killed her?" Elena asked

"I don't know. They never found the body." Stefan said

"Oh, my God. Stefan." Elena said

"I know, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I just- I wanted to know more." Stefan said

"I was feeling sorry for him hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him." Elena said

"Me too." I said

"I'm so stupid." Elena said

"He doesn't know the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but-"

"Why are you protecting him?" Elena asked

"Because you guys aren't the only ones hoping that he might actually change."

"That man." Elena said causing Stefan and I to turn around, " I saw that man in front of Trudie's"

"Get back inside." Stefan said, "Come on."

* * *

><p>After we came back inside Elena and I went to talk in the restroom. When we were done we walked out and I walked right into Damon.<p>

"Whoa. Easy. Buy a ticket like everyone else." Damon said

"Did you enjoy that?" Elena asked, " Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?"

"What?" Damon asked

" Just as I was starting to think there was something redeemable about you." Elena said

"Elena. Audrey." Stefan said coming up behind Damon

"Am I missing something?" Damon asked

" Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about Elena's birthmother, the one that gave her up?" I said

"Mm-mm."

"Her name was Isobel."

"Go head. Reminisce about how you killed her." Elena said before walking off

"You really screwed up this time Damon." I said following Elena

We made our way back outside.

"Come on let's get you guys home.." Stefan said coming out behind us

Suddenly the guy Elena had pointed out earlier was standing in front of us.

"I have a message for you." he said looking at Elena

"What?" Elena asked

"This is starting to get creepy." I said

"Who are you?" Stefan asked

"Stop looking." the man said, ignoring Stefan

"Stop looking for what?" Elena asked

"She doesn't want to know you." he said, " He doesn't want to talk to you."

"Isobel?" Elena asked

"You need to stop looking." he said, " Do you understand."

"She's alive?" I asked

"Does that mean she's a-?"

"He's under compulsion." Stefan said to us

"Do you understand?" The man repeated

"Yes, I do." Elena said

"Good." he said, " I'm done now."

Then the man walked backwards into the street where he was run over by a car. We ran over to him.

"Come on, ltt's get out of here." Stefan said after seeing the man was dead, " Come on."

* * *

><p>Stefan brought me to the boarding house so I could get my car. I remembered that I left my keys in the boarding house earlier so I went inside with Stefan to get them.<p>

"I left them in here." I said entering the living room

When I entered I saw Rick on the floor dead and Damon sitting on the couch drinking.

"Oh, my God. You really can't be left alone for five minutes." I said to Damon while heading over to where Rick was on the floor.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, " What did you do?"

"Do what? He attacked me." Damon said

"Really?" I said

"Damon." Stefan said

"All I did was tell him the truth." Damon said, " His wife didn't want him anymore. Not my fault he couldn't handle it."

"Like you've been handling Katherine?" Stefan asked

"I'm handling it fine." Damon said

"Sure." I said sarcastically

"You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me." Damon said

"Stop it." Stefan said, " You don't have to keep looking."

"It can't be a coincidence that Isobel sought me out." Damon said, " Mm-mm. It can't be. I assume you'll take care of this, Stefan? Have a goodnight Audrey."

Then Damon got up and left.

"Poor Rick." I said

Suddenly Rick gasped and sat up.

"What happened? What's going on?" he asked

"You were just…" I started

"Did Damon turn you?" Stefan asked

"No, I went for him, and then he, uh- He stabbed me."

"No, you must have vampire blood in your system." Stefan said

"Yeah, someone must have slipped it to you." I said

"No, it's something else."

"Then how?" Stefan asked

"Isobel." Rick said looking at his ring, " This ring protected me."

"That's impossible." Stefan said

"I know." Rick said

**Authors Note**

**Yep that was the only way to finish this chapter. I couldn't think of another way. Not my fav chap but it had some good Damon/Audrey and Audrey/Aurora moments. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Audrey;D**


	21. There Goes The Neighborhood

**Chapter Nineteen -There goes the neighborhood**

"Damon hasn't said a word to me." Stefan said, "Every time I try to talk, he shuts me down."

At the moment Elena, Stefan and I were standing in one of the school hallways

"Do you think he's trying to find Katherine?" Elena asked

"I don't know." Stefan said, " He waited 145 years only to find out that Katherine could not careless."

"That's bound to hurt him. I know I would be pretty hurt and angry if that happened to me." I said

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Elena said sarcastically

"You have every reason to be upset." Stefan said to Elena

"Mm-hm."

"Have you thought anymore about what you're gonna do?" I asked Elena

"About what? Isobel, my vampire birthmother, who is related to my vampire ancestor ,Katherine who screwed over Damon? Naw. I haven't thought about it at all." Elena said sarcastically

"I'm sorry I brought it up." I said

"It'd just be nice if we could get through a day without having to deal with it." Elena said, " No vampire mother or brother."

"No vampires at all?" Stefan asked

"No vampires but you." Elena said

"You know we love you Stef." I said

"I just wanna get us back to normal stuff like school and homework. And here's a thought: Fun." Elena said

"Ooh, that sounds good to me when do we start?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, I also enjoy fun and would love to have some." I said

We laughed and walked off to our classes.

* * *

><p>That afternoon I got a text from Damon<p>

_Meet me the Grill. 10 min._

_-D_

Very strange but whatever

_Okay_

_A.D_

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I was at the Grill. I saw Damon standing by the door wearing sunglasses.<p>

"What up with the shades inside?" I asked

"My eyes are a little sensitive today." he said before taking them off

"Okay, why am I here?"

"You were right." Damon said, "The vampires got out of the tomb."

"Fantastic." I said sarcastically

"And to add to that, most of them are living just outside of town with Anna and her mother Pearl." Damon said

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"Nothing we can do."

"So we're going to do nothing." Damon nodded, " You do know that is most likely going to end bad."

"Yep. But not my problem."

"Okay." I said, " I'm going to get something to eat."

"Perfect I was just about to get something to drink. Come sit with me at the bar." Damon said

"Sure. Whatever." I said walking to the bar

When we got to the bar Damon ordered his drink and I ordered some fries.

"You're new around her." I heard a woman say to Damon

I turned to see Kelly Donovan sitting a few seats away.

"Oh, on the contrary, I am very old." Damon said

"I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone like you." Kelly said

_She's totally hitting on him, _I thought with disgust

"Yeah, where'd you go?" Damon asked

"Around. About." she said

"Been there." Damon said before downing his drink

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows. It's so sexy." Kelly said

_Please find someone you own age to flirt with this is just disturbing._

"It's more like nursing my wounds. And you?" Damon asked Kelly

Then my fries arrived.

"Thanks." I said before paying the guy, " You know what I think I am going to take these fries and go somewhere else. See you later Damon."

Then I got up and walked over to a table.

* * *

><p>Later I saw Matt, Care, Elena, and Stefan sitting at a table. I went up to them.<p>

"Hey guys."

"Hey." they said back

"I don't mean to ruin you evening but do you guys mind if I join you guys."

"Of course not."

"By the way, you mother," pointing to Matt, " Your brother," pointing to Stefan, " And our aunt are starting to freak me out." I said grabbing a chair and sitting down

"What are you talking about?" Care asked

I pointed to Jenna, Kelly , and Damon at the bar

"You gotta be kidding me." Matt said seeing his mother

* * *

><p>"At least there having fun." Care said while we were playing pool<p>

Damon, Jenna, And Kelly were still drinking at the bar

"There drunk." I said

"Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after homecoming?" Matt asked

"Oh, my God, yes." Care said

"We were wasted." Elena said, " It was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt."

"Her parents got seated at the next booth." Matt said

"Matt had me pretend that I was chocking so we could get away." Elena said

_This is gonna get awkward._

"Except her dad was a doctor, so he jumped up to save her." Matt said

"And I ran and slipped on the wet floor and bit it. In front of everyone. Do you remember that?" Elena asked Matt, " Three stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this one for a week."

"Well, I'm gonna go to the restroom." Care said, " Elena?"

Then Elena and her went to the restroom.

"Uh, I have to go to." I said to Matt and Stefan before following

* * *

><p>"What are you going?" Care asked Elena when we were in the restroom<p>

"What?" Care said

"Well, the point of this was to show him how much you cared about Stefan." Care said, " You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane."

"She was just trying to make conversation, Care." I said

"She can try less." Care said before walking out.

"Caroline." Elena said following her

"Wait up." I said following Elena

"Katherine." a man said when Elena tried to pass him

"I'm sorry you have the wrong person." Elena said

"Elena, Audrey, Come on." Care said

"My mistake." the man said letting us pass

"How's everything going?" Elena asked

"Matt's cheating." Stefan said

"No need, I'm awesome." Matt said

Elena grabbed her phone typed something and showed it to Stefan. Then Stefan looked to where the man had been standing but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>After we were done with pool we got in our cars and headed off to the boarding house.<p>

"Uh, yeah, this is much better than watching Damon visit Cougar Town." Care said

"No doubt about that." I said,

"No offense, Matt." Care said

"Don't remind me," Matt said, "I've always wanted to see this place."

"Yeah, I guess it's a bit much." Stefan said

"Yeah my entire house could fit in here, like, twice." Matt said

"I feel like I've been here before." Care said, " It's wired."

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Elena asked changing the subject

"These are great." Matt said walking over to a case full of car models

"That's just a little hobby of mine." Stefan said

"I did the entire Mustang series when I was nine." Matt said

"You like cars?" Stefan asked

"That's an understatement." Matt said

"Come with me." Stefan said

* * *

><p>Stefan led us out the garage where a car was under a tarp.<p>

"Prepare yourself my friend." Stefan said to Matt revealing a very old car

"Whoa, wait. How do you have this?" Matt asked

"It got passed down through the family." Stefan said

"It's in great condition." I said

"Why don't you drive it?" Matt asked

"We'll it doesn't run." Stefan said, " I mean, at least not that I couldn't figure out."

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Care asked

"Be more of a girl right now." Matt said

"Why don't you come take a look at this for me." Stefan said to Matt

"Elena, remember the old Camaro your dad used to have?" Matt asked

"Yeah."

"I built and rebuilt that engine twenty times." Matt said

"Wow." Stefan said

"Well, I don't like sports cars." Care said, " They're to hard to make out in."

That made me laugh

"No, it wasn't that bad." Matt said, causing my jaw to drop

Caroline left and Elena followed after her.

"I'm sorry, man." Matt said to Stefan

"Matt." I said

"No,no." Stefan said, " Don't worry about it. You and Elena, you guys have a history and ignoring it doesn't do anybody any good."

"She's good with you." Matt said, " You know, I wasn't sure, but she's happy and I'm glad."

"Aww." I said, " How sweet."

"All right, lets take a look at this." Matt said

When the guys got the car running they hopped in and I walked to where Care and Elena were. I got there the same time Matt and Stefan got out of the car.

"Piece of cake." Matt said

"You know what? Why don't you and Caroline go ahead and take it for a spin?" Stefan said throwing the keys to Matt.

"Really?" Matt asked

"Yeah."

"Caroline." Matt said holding the passengers side door open.

She got in and Matt closed the door before heading over the he drivers side and getting in. Then they drove off.

"Are you all right?" Stefan asked Elena

"If it's not vampires it's girlfriends." Elena said

"Yep." I said

Then we headed inside.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" I heard Matt say from the other room<p>

"Damon?" Care asked

Stefan, Elena and I made our way into the hallway in time to see Kelly walking away from Damon.

" I gotta-" Matt said

"It's fine, just go." Care said

"I'll take her home." Elena said

"Thanks man." Matt said to Stefan before giving him the car keys back

After Matt and Kelly left we all looked at Damon who was pouring himself another drink.

* * *

><p>Stefan and I walked into the living room after Elena and Care left. We both gave him a look.<p>

"Don't look at me like that." Damon said

"Are you crazy?" Stefan asked him

"Do you really have to ask him that Stefan? I'm sure we already know the answer." I said

"Save the lecture, look.." Damon started

Suddenly the man from earlier burst through the window and attacked Stefan.

"Audrey. Go." Damon said before running over to help Stefan

But I couldn't move, I was frozen in fear. Damon pulled the man off of Stefan and started to fight him and then a woman came through the same window and started fighting Stefan. Stefan managed to kill her with a broken chair leg. Then Damon though the guy across the room before walking over to step in front of me. When the man saw that his girl his girl was dead and he was out matched he ran off.

"You okay Audrey?" Damon asked me

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Stefan made his way over to us

" I remember them." Stefan said, " From 1864. They were in the tomb."

"About that." Damon said

**Authors Note**

**Yet another chapter is out. I can't believe how far I've gotten. I never thought I would make it this far. Chapter twenty is on it's way. Review or I will send Damon after you.**

**Audrey;D**


	22. Let The Right One In

**I don't know what's going to happen on Thursday before you do so , obviously, I still don't own the Vampire Dairies**

**Chapter Twenty-Let The Right One In**

" I saw we go to Pearl's, bust down the door and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon said boarding up the window that had been broken yesterday.

"Yeah? And then what, turn to the rest of their house of vampires and say oops, sorry?"

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena said

"It's more like a helpful exchange of information. It's not like I had a choice. She's scary." Damon said, " Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

"Of course she is." I said

"Damon gets whatever he wants, as usual, no matter who he hurts in the process." Elena said

"You don't have to be snaky about it." Damon said

" I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb." Elena said, "I've earned snaky."

"She has a point." I said

"How long are you gonna blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked

"I'm not blaming you Damon." Elena said, "I've accepted the fact that you're a psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Ouch." Damon said

"This isn't being very productive." Stefan said

"No, but it is very entertaining." I said

" We're going to figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires, yeah?" Stefan asked Damon

Damon just got up and walked away

"I'm sorry, he just makes me so cranky." Elena said after he was gone.

"I know, he makes everybody cranky." Stefan said, hugging Elena

"So, lovebirds, what are we going to do?" I asked

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything." Stefan said

"What about me?" Elena asked

"And me. We can't just sit here and do nothing." I said

"That's exactly what you guys are gonna do. Because that's what keeps you two safe." Stefan said

"Which means nothing if your not safe." Elena said

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe." Stefan said, " I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath, on my side."

"Well, that's comforting." Elena said

* * *

><p>Later Damon was fixing the time on the clock and I was sitting on the couch drinking coffee.<p>

"Hunting Party?" Damon asked Stefan when he entered the room

"That guy did a number on me last night." Stefan said, " I gotta get my strength back."

"I have two liters of soccer mom in the fridge." Damon said, "No?"

"We'll talk when I get back." Stefan said before turning towards the door and leaving

"Give my regards to the squirrels." Damon said

"And mine to the bunnies." I said

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go now." I said a little while after Stefan left, " I was hoping this rain would let up but it looks like I am going to have to drive through it."<p>

"Okay." Damon said, " Be safe."

"Like you care." I said, "See you later."

Then I walked out side.

Before I could make it to my car two men were standing in front of me. I turned around to go back to the boarding house but the man from yesterday was there. I was about to yell for Damon but someone came up behind me and covered my mouth. Then they took me away and there was nothing I could do.

* * *

><p>They brought me to, what I assumed to be, Pearl's farmhouse. When I got there I saw that Stefan was there and he looked in bad shape. We didn't say anything, me because I was scared of what they would do if I did. About an hour later I heard someone pounding on the door.<p>

"Pearl, open this door." I heard Damon say, "Or I swear to God, I'll bust through it and rip your head off."

"Pearl's not home." the guy from yesterday, who I learned was named Frederick, said after opening the door, "Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

"Where are Audrey and my brother?" Damon ask

"Billy. Will." Frederick said

Then Stefan and I were brought out into the hallway where Damon could see us.

"You are dead." Damon said trying to get into the house but was stopped by something

"Whoa. I'm sorry, but you haven't been invited in." Frederick said, " Miss Gibbons?"

" Yes, Frederick, honey?" A woman, that was obviously compelled, said walking up to him

"Never let this bad man in." Frederick said

"I'll never let him in." she said before walking away

"One-hundred and forty-five years left starving in a tomb thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and you brother. The first few weeks every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad." Fredrick said, " Well, I thought your brother might wanna get a taste of that before I kill him. Billy."

Then one of the guys holding Stefan, who I assumed was Billy, stabbed him in the side with a stake.

"And as for your girlfriend, well, I just thought she looked delicious. And Will here is very hungry so maybe he can tell me if I was right. Will."

Then Will bit my neck and started to drink my blood and I screamed. When he was done I felt a little light headed. I managed to keep my eyes on Damon though.

"Help." I said

"You have a nice day." Frederick said before shutting the door on Damon

* * *

><p>After Damon was gone they brought us downstairs to the basement. They tied me to a chair then turned to Stefan. They took off his shirt then tied what I thought were vervain soaked ropes to his arms and legs. Then they tied his so his arms were tied to one of the wooden beams from the ceiling.<p>

"Vervain on the ropes." Frederick said before grabbing the ropes with something and pulling on them so Stefan wasn't touching the ground, " That's gotta sting. Speaking of."

Then Frederick went in front of Stefan and put vervain in his eye. He groaned in pain which made me wince.

"This isn't right." the man from my last vision said coming into the room

"He killed Bethanne. One of us, Harper .And she is with them." Frederick said, " And don't you think for a second they wouldn't kill you if they had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? Well, I say that's exactly what we're here for."

Frederick then walked over to Stefan

"Starting with this." he said before taking a knife and cutting Stefan across his chest, " And then her. And then his brother. And anyone else that gets in our way."

"This isn't right." Harper said, grabbing Fredericks arm

"You're gonna wanna let go of me." Frederick yelled, grabbing Harper by the neck

"Miss Pearl will be home soon." Harper said

"Miss Pearl is no longer in charge." Frederick said, "Noah, tie him up. Stake him down."

* * *

><p>After Harper was tied down Frederick came over to me.<p>

"Looks like I finally get to find out if you're as delicious as you look." he said

"Leave her alone." I heard Stefan say

It didn't stop him. Frederick bent down and bit the opposite side of my neck Will did. I screamed for a while but he didn't stop until I was barely conscious.

"I was right." he said before he and the rest of his group left

* * *

><p>"Thank you for trying to save us." Stefan said to Harper<p>

"They just needed somebody to blame." Harper said, " Someone to punish."

Suddenly the door burst open and Elena was there.

"Oh, thank God." I said

"Elena." Stefan said, "You shouldn't be here."

"She was supposed to stay in the car." Damon said before trying to stake Harper

"Damon. Not him." I said

"Whatever lets get you guys out of here." Damon said heading over to Stefan's ropes

"Wait, Damon, there soaked in vervain." I said

"Elena, pull that." Damon said pointing to the ropes, then coming over to me, " Are these ropes vervain soaked as well?"

"No." I said, " Please just get me out of here."

He untied me and helped me up.

"Can you stand?" Damon asked, holding me up

"I don't know." I said

He let go of me and I almost fell over. He grabbed me and put an arm around my waist to keep me up.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Yeah. Frederick said I was delicious." I said, completely out of it

"Damon." I heard Stefan say, " She lost a lot of blood."

Damon looked at me said, " Audrey, you have to drink some of my blood so you can get better. Okay?"

"Okay." I said, weakly

Damon bit his wrist and put it in my mouth. At first it was disgusting, but after the first mouthful I found myself wanting more. After a minute Damon took his wrist away.

"Okay. Let's get out of here." Damon said, keeping his arm around me and walking towards the door.

"Wait." Stefan said

"What? Guys, come on, we have to get out of here." Damon said

"I'm with Damon." I said, starting to feel a little better

Stefan grabbed one of the stakes from Harpers legs and pulled it out

"Come on, we gotta go." Damon said

"The other one." Stefan said to Elena, who then pulled it out

"Can you get him in the car?" Damon asked Elena

"Yeah." Elena said

"All right go." Damon said

"What about you guys?" Elena asked

"You rescue Stefan, I'll distract and take care of Audrey. Go." He said before taking me down another hallway.

* * *

><p>"Be quiet and stay close behind me." Damon said when we got upstairs<p>

I nodded

When we got close to the living room Damon staked someone. We ran off so were weren't ambushed

He staked another vampire and we moved over by the stairs. We saw Frederick look into the room we just came out off.

Damon turned to me and mouthed "Stay here." Then he ran at vampire speed to Frederick.

They started to fight and it seemed that Damon had the upper hand until two more vampire grabbed him from behind him. They attacked him as Frederick made his escape. After he was gone Damon pushed one of the vamps away and started to punch they other. The first vampire got up and started to walk up behind Damon. I was about to say something when I heard a gunshot and the vampire fell to the ground. I looked around to see Rick holding what seemed to be a stake gun.

"I'm going after Fredrick." Damon said, " Come on, Audrey."

Then we ran off to find Frederick.

* * *

><p>We searched the whole house before returning to where Rick was.<p>

"Frederick's gone." Damon said

"Let's get out of here." Alaric said

"I second that." I said

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon said as we headed to the front door

We stepped onto the porch but stopped when there were vampires coming towards us.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked Rick

"One." he said

"Not gonna be enough." I said

We headed back inside.

* * *

><p>"So, what you said about to get me to do this, about my wife, it's a lie wasn't it?" Alaric asked<p>

"Yep." Damon said, holding me close

"Stop." I heard a woman say outside, "What is going on here?"

The door opened to reveal Anna and her mother.

"What did you do?" Pearl asked Damon

"Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing Audrey and my brother." Damon said

"Trust me, the parties responsible for this will be dealt with." Pearl said

"Our arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon said

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Pearl said

"Well it did." Damon said, walking past pearl with me still at his side, " If I had a good side, not a way to get on it."

Then we walked out of the house with Rick behind us.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the boarding house I started walking to my car but was pulled back.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon asked

"Going home."

"No, you're not." Damon said, "You're coming with me."

"Damon, I'm tired. I just want to go to bed and get over this day." I said

"You can do that, after you come with me." Damon said

"Fine." I said

"Perfect. Come on." he said bringing me to his car

* * *

><p>"The Grill, really?" I asked as we went inside<p>

"Yep." he said putting an arm around me and walking to the bar

He took a seat next to Alaric

"Well that was fun." he said

Rick and I looked at him

"Don't give me that look. I know you hate me." Damon said, "Guess what. Everyone hates me."

"I don't." I said

"Everyone except Audrey here." Damon said

Alaric got up and punched Damon in the face before leaving.

"Happens." Damon said before downing his drink

* * *

><p>After Damon had some drinks we went back to the boarding house. I tried, again, to get to my car. But again I was stopped.<p>

"Nope." Damon said, standing in front of me

"Damon I went with you. Now I am going home like you said I could."

"I never said you could go home. I said you could sleep, but I never said you could go home." Damon said

"What am I supposed to do then? Sleep here?" I asked

"That's exactly what you are going to do."

"Damon-" I started

"Audrey, I gave you my blood. I need to make sure you don't die. Trust me you don't want to be a vampire. So tonight you're staying here so I can keep an eye on you." Damon said looking into my eyes

I stood there shocked. _Does he really care that much?_

"Okay." I said turning and walking towards the boarding house.

* * *

><p>When we got inside Damon lead me to a room upstairs. It was a huge room that was mostly black and gray.<p>

"This is your room, isn't it?" I asked

"Yep." he said with a smirk

"Of course."

"Well the bathrooms though there," he pointed to a door, "and the beds right there. I'm going to check on Stefan and I'll be back."

He turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Damon, wait." I said

He stopped and turned around

"Thank you. For everything you did today." I said, " If you didn't save us. I would most likely be dead. I just want you to know that I am really grateful."

"You're welcome." he said sincerely before going to check on Stefan.

After he was gone I went into the bathroom to wash off my face and neck. When I was done I went back into the room. I took off my leather jacket and shoes and laid down in Damon's bed. As I was drifting off to sleep I thought I felt someone lay down next to me.

**Authors Note**

**What did you think. Personally this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I would really enjoy to get some feedback on this chapter so please review. It would mean a lot to me.**

**P.S This will be my last update for a while. I have so much work i have to has been killing me so i am sorry but i haven't had much time to breathe let alone write. Again i am so sorry.**

**Peace, Love, and Damon**

**Audrey;D**


	23. Under Control

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys. I know I usually don't put authors notes up here but for this chapter it was necessary. Okay first off I have to say that Audrey is related to John Gilbert. Her mother is his and Grayson's sister. I know that in the first chapter I said Jenna was her aunt which now couldn't be possible so let me explain. Audrey thinks of Jenna as the aunt she never had and since Jenna has been around most of her life they feel like family. Sorry to bore you but if I didn't write this I would have gotten a review saying that I didn't make any sense and that Audrey couldn't be related to both John and Jenna. On with the chapter**

**Audrey;D**

**Chapter Twenty-One- Under Control**

I was woken up the next morning by very loud rock music.

"Jeremy turn it down." I yelled

I opened my eyes to see I wasn't in my room

"What the heck?"

Then the memories of last night came back to me.

"Good morning, Audrey." I heard Damon say

I turned to see a shirtless Damon laying next to me .

"What is that music?" I asked

"Stefan."

"Ugh." I said getting up

"Where are you going?" Damon asked

"Some of us have school to go to." I said, " Do you have a shirt I could borrow?"

"Of course." Damon said

He was gone and back before I could even blink. He was holding two black shirts.

"V-neck or button up?" he asked me

"V-neck." he threw the shirt at me and put the other one on

I started to walk to the bathroom so I could change but before I could get there Damon was standing in front of me

"Damon move, I have to change." I said

" Then change, I don't mind." Damon said with a smirk

"You know what? I will change." I said, Damon's eyes grew wide with surprise, " In your bathroom. Now move."

I pushed him out of the way and walked into his bathroom

* * *

><p>After I washed my face and change into Damon's shirt I went back into his room. He was sitting on his bed drinking a glass of blood.<p>

"He's still playing that music?" I asked

"Yep." Damon said

I grabbed my shoes and put them on before doing the same with my leather jacket.

"What is he doing up there?" I asked him

"I don't know." Damon said

"Well, let's go see."

"Why?" Damon asked

"Because I said so." I said annoyed

"I love a woman that can take charge." Damon said with a smirk

Then we made our way up to Stefan's room.

* * *

><p>When we got into Stefan's room he was busy doing pull ups.<p>

"Could you turn it up a bit?" I asked sarcastically, " It's not annoying yet."

"Sorry." Stefan said, continuing to do his pull ups

Damon went over to Stefan's stereo and turned off the music

"Thank you Damon." I said

"My pleasure." Damon said with a smirk

"Are you going to school?" I asked Stefan

"Probably not." Stefan said as he started to do push ups

"Oh, come on, just drink already." Damon said, " This self-detox, it's not natural"

"Get that away from me, please." Stefan said, looking at Damon's glass of blood

"Why so squeamish around human blood all of a sudden?" I asked

"Didn't I tell you? He's drinking the human stuff now." Damon said, " That's what he's trying to work off."

"Very interesting." I said, " Stefan on human blood. I thought I'd never see the day."

"How long did it take you to wean yourself off of it after you last indulged?" Damon asked Stefan

"Wait, he's had human before?"

"Yep."

Stefan never answered Damon

"That's not good." Damon said

"I'll be fine. It takes a bit of time." Stefan said

" I don't get it. You don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for." Damon said, "I haven't hunted a human in, God, way to long."

"Oh, I'm impressed." I said

"It's completely self-serving." Damon said" Trying to get the town off the trail of vampires, which is not easy considering there's an entire tomb of them running around."

"What are we planning on doing about that?" Stefan asked standing up

"We're not going to be doing much of anything if you don't have you strength." Damon said, "There's nothing wrong with a healthy diet of human blood from a blood bank. You're not killing anyone."

"I have my reasons." Stefan said

"What are those holier-than-thou reasons? We've never actually discussed that." Damon said, sitting down in one of Stefan's chair , " You know, I'd love to hear this story"

"Me too." I said, sitting on the arm of the chair Damon was sitting on.

"You two are really enjoying this aren't you?" Stefan asked, " Just watching me struggle."

"I am offended you think that of me Stef." I said

"Well, I am.." Damon said

" I hate to break it to both of you, but I actually have it under complete control." Stefan said

"You do?" I asked

"Oh. Well, then you should just carry on making the rest of us vampires look bad." Damon said

"Have a great day Stef." I said before Damon and I left the room

I looked down at Damon's empty hands

"Uh, didn't you have a glass before?" I asked

"Oh, yeah." Damon said before going back and grabbing it.

* * *

><p>After we left Stefan's room we went downstairs into the kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee and then looked at the clock.<p>

"Oh, my God." I said, " I'm gonna be late."

"Need a ride?" Damon asked

"Actually, no. I have my own car that has just been sitting in your driveway so I think I will take that." I said heading out of the kitchen, " And I'm taking your mug with me."

"Good bye." Damon said, " And don't ruin my shirt."

"Whatever." I said walking out of the boarding house

* * *

><p>When I got to school Elena came up to me.<p>

"Audrey, where have you been?" she asked, "And what are you wearing?"

"Um…the boarding house." I said, "And clothes."

"Obviously you're wearing clothes but that's not your shirt." Elena asked, "And why were you at the boarding house?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said

"Okay." Elena said, suspiciously , " Guess who stopped by this morning?"

"Who?"

"Uncle John." Elena said

"Ugh. I always hated that guy." I said

" I just thought you should know before you went home and saw him." Elena said

" Thanks for the heads up." I said

After that we headed off to class.

* * *

><p>After school Rick said he wanted to talk to us so we went to his room.<p>

"I made a copy of a paper that Jeremy wrote for me." Rick said grabbing the paper, " I think you guys should take a look at it."

He handed the paper to us. The title read _Fact or Fiction: the truth about vampires in Mystic Falls_

"Jeremy wrote this?" I asked

" He was very clear that he didn't think it was real." Rick said

" I really hope you're right because we have done so much to protect him from this." Elena said

"So how do you deal with it?" Rick asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you."

"It's not safe for them to know the truth." Elena said, " So yes, I keep it from them, but it's only because we love them."

* * *

><p>"Good. You're here." I said opening the door to Damon, the next day<p>

"You ask, I come." Damon said, " I'm easy like that."

I put my finger to my lips and pointed to Jeremy , then to upstairs before I started to walk up to my room.

"No, Audrey, I will not go to your bedroom with you." Damon said

I walked back to him, grabbed his arm and started to pull him up to my room.

* * *

><p>"Ah. Just like I remembered." Damon said, walking into my room<p>

"You've never been in here before." I said

"Sure I haven't." Damon said with a smirk

"For the sake of time I'm going to ignore what you just said."

Damon went over to my bed and took my teddy bear off of it before laying down.

"Did you know that your uncle's been kicking it with the Founders Council?" Damon asked

"What?"

"Yep."

"Perfect. We'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart." I said, " Look Damon, I called you over here to talk to you about Stefan."

"And here I thought you just wanted my company." Damon said

"In your dreams." I said with a smile, "But seriously. I'm worried about Stefan.. I don't want him around Elena if he's gonna lose control. How long before he's back to normal?"

" A few days, give or take." Damon said

"It's been a few days." I said

"Give then. I don't know." Damon said, " What's the big deal?"

Damon got up and handed me my teddy bear before walking towards my dresser.

"He's not himself, Damon."

"Well, maybe his problem is he's spent too long not being himself." Damon said, grabbing one of my bras out of the dressers

I took it out of his hands and put it back in my dresser.

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you." I said

"It is what it is, Audrey." he said grabbing an old photo Aurora took of me and my parents before we left

"Hey." I said trying to get it back but failing

"The Stefan you know was good behavior Stefan. Rein-it-in Stefan. Fight-against-his-nature-to-an-annoyingly-obsessive-level Stefan." Damon said, "But if you think there's not another part to this then you haven't been paying attention."

I walked up to Damon until our faces were only inches apart then I ripped the picture out of his hand.

"Is he dangerous?" I asked

"No."

"Okay." I said, " Are you going to the kick-off party tonight?"

"Of course, I was in one of the founding families." Damon said, " It would be rude for me not to go. You?"

"Yep. I may not share the name but I am half Gilbert." I said

"See you later then." Damon said before leaving my room

* * *

><p>After I got dressed in my teal and black dress I headed to the kick -off party.<p>

When I got there I hung out near the front door. A few minutes later I saw Damon and Stefan come through the door. I started to walk towards them

"I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody." I heard Stefan say

"Oh, I still do. I just love that they love me." Damon said

"Do you hate me too?" I asked, feigning hurt

"I could never hate you, Audrey." Damon said with a smirk

"Good." I said

"How you feeling, Stefan?" I asked

"I'm good." Stefan said, "I'm fine."

"No cravings, no urges?" Damon asked, "Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?"

"We are who we are, Stefan." Damon said, " Pretending doesn't change that."

"Nothing would make you happier than to see me give in, huh, Damon?" Stefan asked

"Whatever. It's inevitable." Damon said

"Ugh. " I said, "You guys are like five year olds."

" I'm gonna go find Elena." Stefan said before walking off.

"Don't embarrass me young man." Damon yelled after him causing me to laugh

* * *

><p>Later on Damon and I were hanging out around the edge of the dance floor when I saw Stefan go and compel the DJ. Suddenly the music changed into something you could actually dance to. Damon and I walked up to Elena when we saw Stefan go and start dancing with Kelly Donovan.<p>

"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon asked

"I know I have." I said

"Is he going to be okay?" Elena asked

"Eventually." Damon said, " One way or another."

* * *

><p>After we were done talking to Elena I went to find Aurora and Jace. I found Aurora hanging by the restrooms.<p>

"Hey." I said , walking up to her

"Audrey. Where have you been. I haven't seen you for a while."

"I'd tell you but I promised I'd keep you out of it."

"Ah." She said,

"Where's Jace ?" I asked

She pointed to the guys restroom., "In there."

"So I see you've been spending the night with Damon." Aurora said

"He's my friend, Aurora." I said, " Just my friend."

"Sure." she said

Before I could reply Jace came out of the bathroom and put an arm around Aurora

"Well, hello Mr. Somerhalder." I said

"And hello to you to Ms. Darke."

"I must be on my way, see you later Aurora. And Mr. Somerhalder I trust that you will keep Ms. Rose safe."

"You know I will." Jace said with a smile

"Bye." I said with a laugh before going to find Damon

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for me to find Damon, he was sitting at the bar, I walked up to him.<p>

"What have you been up to?" I asked

"I've been preoccupied with Jeremy." he said, " Jeremy's been asking about Vicki Donovan's death."

"He knows her death was ruled an overdose." I said

"Really? Oh, but sheriff someone buried her. How would do that?" Damon asked, impersonating Jeremy , "I know. I know. Me. I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain."

"No. I don't want you to compel him." I said

"If he keeps asking questions-" Damon said

"Damon, no, I'm serious." I said, "I'm not gonna do that to him again. I'll handle it."

"Okay." Damon said, handing me a rose, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Then he walked off.

* * *

><p>I found Jeremy sitting alone in one of the rooms. I walked in and sat down next to him on the couch.<p>

Jer." I said, " I heard about your conversation with Sheriff Forbes."

"No one is trying to figure out what happened." Jer said, "They're all willing to believe she OD'd."

"The coroners office confirmed it." I said, " If that's what they said happened-"

"Is that what you believe?" Jer asked me

"What do you think happened?" I asked

"I think somebody killed her and buried her body." Jer said, " I don't think we should write it off because it's easy."

"They're just doing what they can." I said

"The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people." Jer said

"Jer, just let it go, okay? Whatever it was, she's gone now."

"Whatever it was?" Jer asked, " So you don't think it was an overdose."

"Yes , I do." I said

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jer asked

I turned away from him

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Stop it." I said, " That doesn't mean anything."

"If there was something else, you would tell me, right?" Jer asked

"Of course I would." I said

* * *

><p>After I left Jeremy I went to find Damon. I found him on the on the out skirts of the dance floor .<p>

"Hey." I said walking up to him

"You just can't stay away, can you?" Damon said

"Of course not." I said sarcastically

"I've got some bad news for you." he said

"What did you do know?"

"I killed Uncle John."

I was about to yell at him when I saw John come through the door.

"So you killed my uncle?" I asked

"That's what I just said."

"Okay. So why is he standing right over there." I said, pointing to John

Damon turned to around to where I was pointing and stared at him with shock

* * *

><p>After John left , Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction he had gone.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked

"We are going to figure out why your uncle just came back to life." Damon said

"I would like to welcome back one of the town's favorite sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell." I heard Major Lockwood say as we entered the room John had gone into, "John Gilbert would you please join me up here?"

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other. We look after each other. Protect each other." After saying this he looked at Damon and I , "It's good to be home."

As I was looking at John I saw the ring on his hand, the same ring Ric has.

"Damon," I said, "His ring."

He looked at the ring then we started to walk over to Ric

"Look at his right hand." Damon said to Ric

"Whose?" Ric asked

"The town's favorite son." I said, " Look at his ring."

"Well, looks like mine." Ric said

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead five minutes ago." Damon said, "Where did you get that ring?"

"Isobel, my wife." Ric said

"Who gave birth to Elena under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother." Damon said

"You think John knew Isobel?" Ric asked

"I think John knows a lot of things." Damon said

* * *

><p>"Going somewhere?" Damon asked John as he was leaving<p>

"I never liked to be the last to leave a party. It's too desperate." John said causing me to roll my eyes, " Are you here to kill me or are you going to let Mr. Saltzman do you dirty work? Or maybe my own niece?"

"Sorry but I don't do others dirty work." I said

"Okay you obviously know who I am." Ric said

"I do." John said, " Alaric Saltzman, the high school history teacher with a secret."

"You sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." Damon said, standing next to me

" More than you can imagine, Damon." John said, " My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that the three of you or the council knows. So if you were planning on some clever high-speed-snatch-ring-vamp-kill move, know, that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including a fascinating little tale of the original Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls."

"How'd you get that ring?" Alaric asked

"I inherited one. My brother Gray, the other." he said before holding up his hand, " This was his. And I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel had I known she'd hand it to another guy."

"So you did know her." Damon said

"Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John asked

"You sent her?" Damon asked

"Guilty." John said

"Why, did you think someone else sent her?" John asked

Damon shrugged

"Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon asked

"How do I know anything, Damon?"

"What do you want?" I asked John

"So many questions." John said, " Pleasure meeting you, Ric. I've heard so much about you."

Then John turned around and walked off.

* * *

><p>After the party I headed home and changed.<p>

I was about to go to bed when I had a vision.

_Damon was sitting on a couch, staring into the fire place, holding a glass of blood to his forehead. Stefan walked into the room with a strange expression on his face._

_"We have a problem, Stefan." Damon said, " And when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has-."_

_Damon stopped mid sentence when he saw the look on Stefan's face._

_"You don't look so good." Damon said, " It's different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years."_

_Damon then put his glass of blood on the table next to him before standing up._

_"Have a good night, brother." Damon said before leaving the room_

_Stefan stared at the glass of blood as he started walking over t it. He then picked it up and took a sip. He pauses a moment before downing the rest of it._

"Oh, my God."


	24. Miss Mystic Falls

**I am proud to say this story has gotten over 3,900 hits but this should mean I can get more than 30 reviews throughout this story. Come on guys make sure to review.**

**Time to comment on reviews**

**amberrosexoxoful: I loved it to , it was one of my favorite chaps to write. Also Updated.**

**Marina164509: I hope Damon and Audrey bond enough in this chap and thank you, it feels great to know someone loves this story.**

**RedRydingHood:Here's some more hot vampire so get out of that coner and stop pouting.**

**And To all of my other reviewers thank you so much for taking the time to review. It means so much that people are really reading this.**

**Anyway. On with the show.**

**Audrey;D**

**Miss Mystic Falls**

I was sitting in History when I saw Stefan walk though the door. I looked at him in shock.

"Okay." Ric said closing the door, " This week, we're going to set aside our curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's Day. Apparently the community leaders feel that's more important than World War Two. But, hey, what do I know?"

Suddenly the door opened and Bonnie came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late." She said

"Looks like we will be at full occupancy." Ric said, " Welcome home, Bonnie."

I smiled at Bonnie and she smiled back then she moved her eyes to Stefan that was sitting behind me and frowned and sat down.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie." Elena while we were running up to Bonnie after school<p>

"Hey." she said

"Hey." Elena said the same time I said, " What's up."

"We tried to grab you after class but you had already taken off." Elena said

"How are you?" I asked, " How's your family?"

"We're dealing." she said, "It's been hard."

"Everyone here really missed you." Elena said

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral. And after you guys told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't want to come back."

"I hope that you understand why we called." Elena said

"We wanted you to know before you came home." I said

"I understand why." Bonnie said, " I just shouldn't know."

"We know it's been really hard." Elena started

Then Care came and hugged Bonnie.

"Bonnie, thank God you're home." she said, " I know I called you like everyday but I missed you. How are you doing?"

"Better. It's better, you know?" Bonnie said, "Just glad to be back. And I'm trying to keep myself busy."

"Well I can help with that. Major wardrobe confab needed, ASAP." Care said, " You need to help me pick the perfect dress for the Founder's Court.".

"The Founder's Court?" Elena asked, " Did I miss something?"

"I think we both missed something." I said confused

"The Founder's Court." Care said, as if it should be obvious, " You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and Elena and I are on it."

"Oh, my God, we signed up for that so long ago. I completely forgot." Elena said

"So are you dropping out then?" Care asked

"I can't" Elena said

"No?"

"Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter." Bonnie said

"That sounds like Aunt Miranda." I said

* * *

><p>After Care, Bon, Elena, and I were done talking I went to the boarding house.<p>

I knocked on the door and not a minute later Damon answered

"Hello, Audrey." Damon said with a smirk

"Hey." I said, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." he said moving so I could walk past him.

I continued to walk until I was in the living room.

"So Stefan's still on human blood." I said talking a seat on one of the couches

"How do you know that?" Damon asked

I smirked and tapped my temple with my finger, "Psychic, remember?"

"That's right." he said, " How are you doing with that?"

"I'm fine. It's weird seeing all these things before they happen but its not any thing I can't handle." I said, " But I came over he to talk about Stefan. Is he okay?"

"I would say he is far from it." Damon said, " He has a fridge full of stolen blood-bank contraband in the basement."

I was about to say something but the door bell started to ring.

"I'll be right back." Damon said and before I could blink he was gone

"Hey, partner." I heard Uncle John say

I got up and walked to where John and Damon were standing.

"What do you want?" Damon asked

"You haven't returned any of my calls." John said

"Most people would take that as a hint." I said

"Hello, Audrey. What are you doing her?"

"You ask as if I would tell you." I said

"Where do we start looking for vampires?" John asked Damon, causing me to roll my eyes

"Why the act, John?" Damon asked, " You obviously don't care about catching vampires."

"Yeah, I mean you're here talking to him." I said

"Actually, I care very much." John said

"What did Isobel say about that?" Damon asked, "I mean, considering that she is one."

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest." John started, "The original Johnathan Gilbert had an invention that was stole by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's Church, or so Johnathan thought. And the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped. And now they're free thanks to you two, which means the invention is retrievable."

"Well what is it?" I asked

"The thing that matters is I want it back." John said to me, then to Damon, "And you are going to help me if you want to keep your secret safe."

"I mean, why bring me into it, John?" Damon asked, " I don't know what you're talking about much less who has it?"

"Oh, come on, Damon. You were around back then." John said, " You know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman that turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?"

"I'm not paying anymore." Damon said turning around and starting to walk away, " Get out. Get out."

"I beg your pardon." John said

"You heard the man get out." I said

" I only entertained this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought you could lead me to Katherine." Damon said walking over to the door and opening it, " But see, now I know you have know idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends.

"See, you don't know everything, do you, John?" I asked

"I'll tell the entire Council what you are." John said

"Go for it." Damon said, " I'll kill every last one of them, then I'll sever your hand pull your ring off and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?

"For some reason John, I don't think he's bluffing."

* * *

><p>After John left I told Damon I had to go get ready for the Miss Mystic Falls ceremony and I took off. When I got home I quickly took a shower and got dressed in a short red dress with a square neckline and went downstairs. I was walking down the stairs I saw Alaric talking to Elena.<p>

"He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but he's back to normal now." Elena said

They started looking at each other when John came though the door.

"Ugh. How many times am I going to have to see you today?" I asked John

"Alaric." John said ignoring me, " What are you doing here?"

"I'm the chauffeur." Ric said

"I thought I was driving." John said

"No need, we'll go with , Ric." Jenna said coming down the stairs.

"Are we ready?" Elena asked us

"Yep lets go." I said

"Jeremy can ride with you." Jenna said and then we were on our way.

* * *

><p>When we got to the Founders Hall Elena and Jenna went upstairs and Ric went to park the car and I was left to wander. I made my way to the back side of the Founders hall and saw Damon and Anna talking.<p>

"I don't know what it is but I don't ant him to have it." I heard Damon say as I approached

"I could ask her." Anna said, " But you've made it pretty clear you don't trust us. So why should I bother?"

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and Uncle John is making that impossible." I said to Anna then to Damon, "Hello."

"Good afternoon, Audrey." Damon said to me before tuning back to Anna, " Find out where it is, he leaves , and you can buy a welcome mat."

Then Damon put an arm around my waist and we walked away.

* * *

><p>Damon lead me upstairs.<p>

"Damon, what are we doing?" I asked him

"We're going to talk to Elena." he said, " I think it's time she new what her boyfriend is up to."

" She's not gonna take it well." I said

Damon down at me and smirked.

"What's with the smirk Damon?" I asked him

"What happened to your necklace?" Damon asked me

I looked down at my bare neck and thought back to early when I had taken it off so I could take a shower.

"I must have forgotten to put it back on."

"So you have no vervain on you." Damon said with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"What ever you're thinking about doing, don't." I said, sternly

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said, playing dumb.

"Whatever."

"I don't think I've told you but you look gorgeous." Damon said after a minute

I looked down.

"Quit messing around, Damon." I said

Damon put his hand on my chin and brought my head up so I was looking him in the eyes.

"I wasn't."

_His eyes are so blue_, I thought

Damon brought his face closer to mine until are faces we only an inch apart.

Oh, my God, _I thought, He's going to kiss me._

Our lips were about to meet when I heard someone say, "Well, well, well." and we broke apart.

I turned to see that Aurora was the one that had spoke.

"Aurora what are you doing up here?" I asked

"I think the better question is 'what are you doing up here?' but I guess its not that hard to figure out." Aurora said

"It's not what it looks like." I said

"Sure it is." Damon said with a smirk

I glared at him.

"Whatever it's none of my business." Aurora said, " But I just love knowing I'm right." Then she left

I turned around to Damon, "You knew she was up here." I said

"Guilty." Damon said

"I hate you." I said before trying to walk away

Damon grabbed my and turned me around so I was facing him again.

"No you don't." Damon said

"Oh, I don't?" I asked

"Nope. Because if you did you wouldn't have been trying to kiss me."

"You were trying to kiss me." I said

"If Aurora hadn't come along I would have." Damon said

"Like I would have let you."

"Oh, you would have." he said

" If that's what lets you sleep at night." I said, " Let's go find Elena."

"Are you sure you don't want to continue where we left off." Damon said mischievously

I smiled and walked up to Damon until we were barley inches apart. I brought my face up to his and as our lips were about to meet I said, " No." Then I turned around and walked away to find Elena with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>We found Elena's room and walked inside.<p>

"Hey." Elena said when she saw us, " You guys can't be back here."

"We need to talk." I said

"Does it have to be right now?" Elena said motioning to her dress

"Yes." I said, " Damon."

"Normally I would have a completely different out look on this but since it could really inconvenience me, I'll squeal."

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked us

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." I said

"What?"

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle." Damon said

" I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal."

" He has a fridge of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." I said

"Oh, my God." Elena said sitting down

"He has no idea what normal is. His entire existence isn't normal." Damon said, " Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood. But he's spent all this time fighting it, when he should have been learning to control it. And now it's controlling him instead."

"I can't believe this." Elena said, " I mean this is Stefan we're talking about here."

"Stefan on human blood, Elena." I started

"He'll do anything, say anything because he's not gonna wanna stop." Damon finished, "Trust me."

Elena got up and started pacing across the room.

"This is all my fault." Elena said

"How could this possibly be your fault?" I asked her

"I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place."

I was about to say something when Stefan came into the room

"Uh, what's going on in here?" he asked

"We're just filling in on your extracurricular activities." Damon said

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about the blood, Stefan." Elena said

"We'll be downstairs." Damon said before putting his arm around my shoulder and guiding me out the door.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after we left the room I went to find a restroom. It didn't take very long to find one. I opened the door see Stefan.<p>

"Oh, God, Stefan. I'm sorry." I said

I looked at his face to see the white of his eyes had turned completely red and he had black and blue veins were pulsating under his eyes. I was about to run when Stefan came closer to me.

"Don't be afraid." he said

As he did all my fears washed away.

"I won't be afraid." I repeated

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked Stefan as he pulled me down the drive<p>

"I don't know."

"I was gonna watch the ceremony." I said

Stefan stopped me and pushed me next to his car.

"You're not going to anymore." he said looking into my eyes, " You're going to stand in the parking lot with me."

"I'm going to stand in the parking lot with you."

"I'm sorry." Stefan said, " I'm sorry. I'm not very good to be around right now. I'm a bit on the edge. I've been drinking the human stuff, and it's really screwing with my head."

Stefan was now pacing back and forth.

"She knows now." he said

"Elena knows."

"Yes, she wasn't supposed to find out. I didn't want her to. Now everything's ruined."

"You seem sad."

Stefan laughed.

"I'm not sad." Stefan said, " I'm freaking hungry."

* * *

><p>"I don't hurt people." Stefan said, " I don't do that. I'm the good brother."<p>

"Do you want to hurt me?" I asked

"I want to kill you." Stefan said, " I wanna rip into your skin. And I wanna feed on your blood. Under your skin. Pulsating, flowing."

Stefan put his fingers on my neck.

"Your carotid artery right there. If you puncture this just right, you can control the flow. It takes practice but it doesn't have to make a mess. You don't have to waste any."

"What's stopping you?"

"If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back."

"Then don't."

"I just want one taste." Stefan said, " That's all I need. I just want one taste."

"One taste." I repeated

Then Stefan's face changed and his fangs grew before he bent down towards my neck and started to drink.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this." Stefan said, pacing again<p>

"What's the matter?" I asked

"I can't do this."

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much." I said taking my hand away from my bleeding neck, " Just, not so hard next time."

"Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God." Stefan said, " I can't stop."

Stefan came up to me.

"I can't stop." he said, putting his hands on both sides of my face, " Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"You told me not to." I said

"Listen to me, Audrey." Stefan said, "I need you to be afraid of me. I need you to run. Do you understand me?"

When he said this all the fear from earlier came back and I was terrified .

"Run. Run, now."

Then I ran as fast as I could back to the Founders Hall. I was almost there when Stefan appeared in front of me and grabbed me.

"You told me to run." I screamed

" I changed my mind." Stefan said

I tried to struggle but it was no use. Stefan brought his face down to my neck and I screamed as he started to drink my blood.

"Stefan." I heard Elena yell

Stefan let go of me and I fell to the ground.

"Stefan." Damon said, " Come on. Get control. Come on."

He made his was to Stefan.

"Breathe through it, man." Damon said putting a hand on Stefan's shoulder .

As soon as he did this Stefan freaked out and threw Damon into the air.

"Stefan stop it." Elena yelled

Suddenly Stefan started clutching his head and groaning. I looked at Bonnie to see her staring at Stefan. After a minute Stefan stopped groaning.

"It's okay." Damon said, " Stefan."

Stefan looked around then ran off.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Liz came up to me and started asking me questions of what had happened to me. I told her that I didn't remember what happened and then she went to talk to Damon, Elena, and Bonnie. After the medic were done checking me out they let me go. Damon offered me a ride and I took it. We drove back to the boarding house in silence. We got out of his car and started to walk to the house. We were about to walk inside when we saw Anna and Pearl.<p>

"All right, now this is getting weird." Damon said

"We're here to talk." Anna said

"Not in the mood." Damon said, " Today has been a no-good, very bad day."

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Johnathan Gilbert."

"I'm listening." Damon said walking up to Pearl

Pearl gave something to Damon.

"What is it?" he asked

"Johnathan was passionate about his inventions." Pearl said, " he confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track the town's vampire element."

"That was the pocket watch." I said

"That's what it turned out to be, yes. But that's not what I stole." she said, " I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch is Johnathan's hand. The night they took us its dial pointed at me."

"So, what is this?" Damon asked

"I have no idea." Pearl said, " But now it's yours."

"What's the catch?" he asked

"There's no catch." Pearl said, " My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay her. You refuse to trust us, and for good reason. Consider this an apology."

Damon nodded then led me inside.

* * *

><p>When we went inside I went straight into the parlor to sit on the couch. I sat there for a few minutes just staring into the fire, thinking about what had happened today, and letting a few tears fall down my face. Damon came and sat down next to me.<p>

"You don't have to keep it in, Audrey." he said

I turned to him.

"He was going to kill me." I sobbed, " Stefan was going to kill me. And if you and Elena hadn't showed up I'd be dead."

Damon put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him as I continued to cry.

"And it's my fault." I said, " If I had just remembered to put my necklace on none of this would have happened."

Damon moved his arm and put his hands on both sides of my face, forcing me to look at him.

"This isn't your fault, Audrey." Damon said, "Just because you forgot you necklace doesn't mean it's your fault. Stefan is off the rail, he's not himself."

"That doesn't change the fact that he was going to kill me."

"I know." Damon said before using his thumbs to wipe the tears off from under my eyes.

Suddenly I heard a bang upstairs.

"What was that?" I asked Damon

"Stefan and Elena are talking."

"You let Elena be alone with him?" I asked, standing up, " He could hurt her."

"He's not gonna hurt her." Damon said, " Trust me."

I heard something drop to the floor upstairs.

"Come with me." Damon said leading me up to Stefan's room.

When we got there Stefan was laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked Elena

"I'm sure." Elena said, holding back tears

Damon picked up Stefan and took him out of the room and down into the basement where he locked him inside.

"There's no guarantee this is gonna work." Damon said

"It has to." Elena said

Damon and I started walking towards the stairs. I stopped when I saw Elena wasn't following us.

"Coming?" I asked

"I'm gonna stay here." She said before stitting on the ground

"Well, I'm not leaving you down here alone." I said , sitting down

Then Damon sat down next to me. After awhile I started to get tired and I put my head on Damon shoulder. As I was drifting off to sleep I felt him put his arm around me and move me my head was laying on his chest.

**Authors Note**

**I'm such a liar, I said I wasn't going to update for a while but I went and updated two chapters anyway. Well I don't feel that bad so whatever. Hope you enjoyed them. **

**Review**

**Audrey;D**


	25. Blood Brothers

**Chapter 23-Blood Brothers**

_**A Few Days Later…**_

Damon and Elena, and I were talking to Stefan who was still in the basement.

"Stefan." Damon said, " Stefan."

"Stefan." Elena said, rubbing his shoulder

"What if I slapped him across the face?" I asked, earning a glare from Elena, " I mean he hasn't responded to anything else, it might work."

"No." Elena said, sternly

"Fine." I said walking out of the room and heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>I walked into the front room and saw Damon holding the device Pearl had given him yesterday.<p>

"Did you figure out what that is?" I asked walking over to my pile of clothes I left on the couch and I started folding them.

"Nope." he said, " Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

"Or you just don't know how to use it." I said putting the folded clothes in my bag

"Good point." Damon said, " That Johnahan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately."

"I've been avoiding him." I said, " That and I've been here most nights."

"So you'll be here again tonight?" Damon asked

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes, Audrey." Damon said, " You're a complete nuisance."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag, " I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>After I went to school I went back home to pick up some clothes. When I was in my room I called Damon.<p>

"What?" Damon asked as he answered the phone

"Well, hello to you to." I said, " I just called to tell you that after I grab some clothes, I'll be right over. What's going on?"

"Just making plans for later." he said, " Hold on."

The line was quite for a minute

"Okay, you, me, and Alaric have things to do so hurry up and get over here."

"I'll be there in a few." I said before hanging up the phone.

I grabbed some clothes out of my closet and when I closed it John was standing there.

"Sorry." John said

"Uncle John." I said, " I didn't see you there."

" I thought we could talk." he said, " We haven't had a chance to catch up."

"Actually, I'm in a bit of a hurry." I said walking towards the door

"It won't take long." he said

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked

"I just have one question for you." John said, " What would your mother say if she knew you were dating a vampire?"

"There are two things wrong with that John." I said, " One, I'm not dating a vampire. And second, my mom doesn't know anything about vampires."

Then I turned around and left, but not before hearing John say, " Are you sure about that?"

* * *

><p>"He's being dramatic." Damon said, " He's not gonna starve himself."<p>

Elena, Damon, and I were in the living room talking about what Stefan had said to Elena

"Why would he say that?" Elena asked

"He feels bad for hurting Audrey." Damon said, " It's typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

"Will it?" Elena asked, " Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"That will pass to, once he eats." Damon said

"I don't think she was taking about physical pain." I said, turning around to look at Damon

" I know what she meant." he said, " Are you going to be okay if Audrey and I have to run out? We have an errand with the teacher."

"The teacher?" Elena asked, " Alaric?"

"That be the one." I said getting up and putting on my leather jacket

"Are you two friends now?" Elena asked Damon

"I don't have any friends, Elena." Damon said

"You know it really hurts my feeling when you say things like that." I said

"I'm sorry. I only have one friend." Damon said

"That's better." I said with a smile

"You should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself." Damon said putting on his jacket

"I'll be fine." Elena said

"You know you're very trusting of him, given the circumstances." he said

"So are you." Elena said, "Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving."

"She's got you there." I said

"We won't be long." Damon said before putting his arm around my waist and leading me out of the boarding house.

* * *

><p>"This is the one here." Alaric said as we approached a house, " The records show this was paid three months in advance."<p>

"So, Isobel lives here?" I asked

"That's what were here to find out." Damon said, " This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in."

I knocked on the door.

"How does that work?" Alaric asked, " Do you always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner or the person of entitlement." Damon responded, "Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kinda gotta play it by ear."

Alaric and I scoffed.

"Could we not kill anyone tonight?" Ric asked

"You just brought me along for my company." Damon said before breaking the handle on the door and opening it.

"Nope, he brought you for that." I said before walking into the house

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." Alaric said

"Yeah, I'm good." Damon said walking into the house, " No permanent resident, apparently."

We walked into the main part of the house. I was about to follow Damon into the kitchen when I had a vision.

_Alaric was in the living room looking around when someone came out of nowhere and attacked his. I only saw his face for a second but I could tell it was a vampire._

"Uh, guys, we have company." I said when I came back to the present

"She's right." Damon said, pointing to the blood bags in the fridge

Then, just like in my vision Alaric was attacked. Ric punched the vampire in the chest and he fell to the ground. I was about to say something about Ric being really strong but I saw that he had wooden knuckles on. The vampire got back up and tried to go after Ric again but Damon stepped in front of me and pushed him down.

"Boys, boys, boys, that's enough." I said walking into the room

"I know you." Damon said

"Damon?" the vamp asked

"Your name is Henry." Damon said, " You we're in the tom."

"Yes, sir." Henry said, " What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>"So how do you guys know John Gilbert?" Henry asked us, pouring Damon a glass of blood<p>

"He's my uncle." I said

"And, I've known him for years." Damon said, " He's a good friend. How do you know him?"

" I met him right after I go out of the tomb. He's been helping me out."

"Helping you out how?" Ric asked

"Adapting." Henry said, " It's a whole new world. Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place."

"So do you live here alone?" Ric asked, " Or is there someone else here?"

"That's my friend's very passive aggressive way of asking do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon said

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel." Henry say, " I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes. How to use a microwave, separate my whites."

"What else do you do?" I asked

"Keep an eye on things. With the others." Henry said

"The others?" Damon asked

"From the tomb." he said, " There still mad at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge."

"What does John want with them?" Ric asked

"He's just keeping an eye on them. Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Well, that's Uncle John." I said, " He's such a do-gooder."

Henry's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and read the caller ID

"That's John now." he said

"Hey, let me talk to him." Damon said standing up

"All right." Henry said handing him the phone

Damon stared at the phone and let it ring.

"Are you going to answer that?" Henry asked

"Am I going to answer that?" Damon asked Ric and I

We shook are heads

"What's going on?" Henry asked

No one answered him. Then he bared his fangs and lunged at me but before he could hurt me Damon grabbed him and Ric staked him then Henry's lifeless form fell to the ground.

" ' Let's not kill anyone tonight'" Damon said, " Your words. Just pointing that out."

Then he turned to me, " You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

><p>"Find anything yet?" Damon asked Ric when he came back from searching the house.<p>

"No, I looked everywhere." Ric said taking a seat on the couch next to the chair I was sitting on, " The place is clean."

"We'll I found this behind the blood, in the fridge." Damon said, throwing a beer at Ric, " Sorry, there was nothing for you, Audrey."

"That's cool." I said, " I wasn't thirsty anyway."

"Oh, man, this was a real dead end." Ric said

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man." I said

"What'd you think you were going to find?" Damon asked, " Isobel with a cigar and slippers?"

"Personally if that's what we had walked into I would have been really creeped out."

Alaric laughed.

"Oh, man. I gotta stop this." he said, " I can't keep searching for her."

"Really? After only two years?" Damon asked sitting down, " That's actually moderately healthy."

"Compared to you." I said with a laugh

"Yeah, what are you going on? A 146." Ric said

"I figured the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point."

"I mean, no answer is enough." Ric said, " I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment when my wife decided life with me wasn't good enough."

"She charmed me, you wife, Isobel." Damon said, " She talked a good game. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't want to kill her."

"That's enough Damon." Ric said, " I don't wanna hear any more."

"Me neither."

"I just don't wanna waste anymore of my life searching for answers I don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I'm done with all of this." Ric said before heading out to the car.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the house Damon and I found Elena sitting in one of the chairs writing in her diary.<p>

"We're back." I said sitting on the couch and putting my feet up

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" Damon said

"Were you expecting anything else?" Elena asked while Damon came towards the couch I was sitting on

"Hey." I said when picked up my feet so he could sit down

"No." he said to Elena

"So how was the errand?" Elena asked us

"Futile." Damon said, " Although I think Audrey and I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis."

"Total breakdown." I said

"Has Stefan eaten yet?" Damon asked

"I thought you didn't care." Elena said

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity." he said

"I think he's getting there but he's got a lot of guilt he has to deal with." Elena said, " And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught."

"This is my fault now?" Damon asked

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just saying that you're not exactly innocent." Elena said, " You've made it your life's mission to make to make him miserable."

"Let me ask you a question." Damon said getting up, " In all this important soul searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more." Elena said

"Yeah." Damon said, " That's and understatement."

Then he started to walk away. I got up and went after him.

"Damon." I said grabbing his arm, " Tell us."

He told us the story of how Stefan basically forced him to turn.

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person." Damon said, " I suppose I should thank him it's been a heck of a ride."

"Oh, my God." Elena said, " He said he wanted to die. That's why he wouldn't feed. Now I understand why."

"His choice." Damon said pouring himself a drink, " If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it."

"Don't do that. Don't pretend like you don't care." Elena said before storming off

"Where are you going?" Damon asked

" My guess, to go check on Stef."

* * *

><p>"You know just because you keep shaking that thing doesn't mean anything about it is going to change." I said from my spot on the couch<p>

Ever since Elena had left on the look out for Stefan Damon had been looking at the weird device pearl had given to him and I had just been lying on the couch.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Damon asked me

I didn't answer

"Didn't think so." he said

Then Stefan and Elena came into the room

"Little boy lost." Damon said

"Little boy found."

"Really?" Damon asked me

"What, I couldn't help myself." I said, " Any way I'll be going upstairs now."

I got up and headed for the door.

"Audrey." Stefan said, stopping me

I turned around to look at him

"I'm sorry."

I smiled before saying, " It's okay Stef, I forgive you."

Then I went up stairs and went to sleep.


	26. Isobel

**Chapter 24- Isobel**

"I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day Parade." I said over the phone, " if I don't, I get the wrath of Caroline. But first Elena wanted me to check in."

"Well, I'm doing great." Damon said, " Thanks for asking."

"Check in on Stefan." I said

"Oh, him?" Damon asked, " Oh, he's- he's terrible."

"What's the matter?" I asked

"He's just back to boring, strait-laced, of the junk. Elena has successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about him." Damon said

"Don't forget who helped her." I said with a smile

"I hate myself." he said, " Hey, did Uncle John mention anything about our field trip with the teacher?"

"I've still been avoiding him." I said, " I gotta go. I'm late."

"Have fun with the Mystic queen." he said, " I know I did."

I rolled my eyes before hanging up.

* * *

><p>When Stefan, Elena and I entered the school Ric came up to us.<p>

"Hey Mr. Saltzman." Elena said

"Come with me." he said, " We need to talk."

Then he led us off to his room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Damon walked into the room.<p>

"Damon thanks for coming." Ric said

"Sorry I'm late." he said, " Dog at my, uh, never mind."

He looked around seeing the worry on everyone's faces.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" he asked

" I saw Isobel last night." Ric said

"Isobel's here?" Damon asked, " In town?"

Damon looked at Elena.

* * *

><p>"Did you ask about Uncle John?" Damon asked Ric after making his way over to me, "Are they working together?"<p>

"No, they're not?" Damon asked walking back over to Ric

"No, I didn't ask."

"What about the invention?" I asked

"Didn't ask."

"Does she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon asked him

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asked getting in Ric's face

"I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions."

"Touché." I said

"What's she want?" Damon asked

"She wants to she me, Damon." Elena said, finally saying something

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting." Stefan said, " We don't know why or what she wants."

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon said to her

"I don't really have a choice." Elena said

"She's threatening to go on a killing spree." Ric said

"Oh." Damon started, " I take it that's not okay with you guys?"

"She's threatening to start the killing with me." I said

"Why?" Damon asked

"Do I look like a crazy psychotic vampire." I said, " Why don't you ask Isobel."

"I wanna do it." Elena said, " I wanna meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

* * *

><p>" We should be in there." Damon said to Ric and I as we were standing outside of the Grill.<p>

"No." Ric said

"Isobel made it clear we're not to step foot inside." I said

"I'm not gonna kill her in a crowded restaurant." Damon said

"You're not gonna kill her, period." Ric said

"She ruined you life." Damon said, " Why do you wanna protect her?"

"She's my wife." he said earning a look from Damon and I , "Was. Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married, but she wasn't there. Whoever that is cold and detached."

"She's given up her humanity." Damon said

"See, I don't get that." Ric said

"Me either." I said

"Stefan has his humanity." Ric said, " He's a good guy."

"You kill people, but I still see something human in you." I said

"Exactly." Ric said, " But with her, there was nothing."

"You can turn it off." Damon said, "It's like a button you can press. I mean Stefan's different. He want's the human experience. He wants to feel every episode of _How I Met Your Mother, _so he shuts his feelings out. But the problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road."

Damon came to sand over by me

"No guilt. No shame. No regret. I mean, come on. If you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You haven't." I said

"Of course I have." Damon said, " That's why I'm so fun to be around."

* * *

><p>The next day I was at the school helping with the float when I got a text from Elena.<p>

_Meet me and Bon in room 214_

_5 min_

_E.G._

_O.K._

_~A.D~_

Then I made my way into the school.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for meeting us." Bonnie said when I came in, " We wanted you to see this."<p>

"Is that Emily's spell book?" I asked, making my way over to where Elena and Bonnie were standing

"I've been going through it since Grams died." she said, " Check this out."

She pointed to a picture in the spell book."

"That's the vampire compass." Elena said

"Yeah." Bonnie said, " According to Emily, Johnathan Gilbert never succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass. Rings. The mystery device you two told me about."

"Yeah, that's it." I said, " Well, part of it. Damon only has the one piece."

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine." Bonnie said, " But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help, to let Johnathan Gilbert believe he'd actually invented these devices."

"Does it say what it does?" I asked

Bonnie bent down and started to read.

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, we're sure." Elena said

"Why?" I asked

"This is a weapon." Bonnie said, " Against vampires."

* * *

><p>Elena and I we're walking across the parking lot looking for Stefan and Damon.<p>

"Elena. Audrey." I heard Jer say as he came up to us

"Hey. Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked

"Or Damon?" I asked him, " We need to talk to them."

"No not lately." Jer said, " Listen, do you guys have a second?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Elena asked

"What's going on?" I asked him

"Well, it's Anna." he said, " I left her all of these messages and she hasn't gotten back to me. Not even a text."

When he said Anna Elena and I stopped in our tracks and turned towards him.

"Anna?" Elena asked

"We didn't know that you guys were still friends." I said

"We're more then friends." Jeremy said, " Look, something could be seriously wrong. And if either of you know anything you gotta tell me."

"I haven't talked to her, Jer."

"Me either." I said

"Are you guys lying to me right now?" Jer asked

"Why would you say that?" Elena asked

"Because that's what you two do. You lie." Jer said, " You lie about everything. I know what Anna is, and I know that both of you know and I also know what you can do Audrey. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?"

"No." We both said

Jeremy looked at us before walking away.

"But Jer- Jeremy, wait." I yelled after him

"Jeremy." Elena called

When he didn't come back we turned around only to be standing in front of Isobel.

"Isobel." I said

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"I'm your mother, Elena." Isobel said, " I wanna be more involved in your life."

That made me laugh, which earned me a glare from Isobel.

"I don't want you in my life." Elena said

"I understand that." Isobel said, " You already have a lot of people you care about. But I've been studying. Let's see if I've got this right."

She turned to me.

"First there's psychic cousin, Audrey."

She turned around to see Bonnie

"The witchy best friend, Bonnie." she said, " Gonna stay away from that one."

"Sad little brother, Jeremy." she said causing us to turn around

" And there's Caroline." She said, " Obnoxious Caroline. I got most of my info from her, by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Aww. And there's Matt."

Elena and I turned to see matt standing ten feet away.

"Friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connections there."

"Matt's not involved in this." Elena said

"He's involved with you, isn't he?" Isobel asked

"Look, you shouldn't be here." I said, " You need to leave."

"No. I have some friends here too. Look." she said pointing over by Matt, " See that man standing next to Matt by the float? His name is Frank. He's very handsome. And he's also quite handy. And he noticed that the axle is kind of rusted, which is very dangerous. So all you have to do is a little bit of pressure and-"

"No!" Elena and I screamed

Then Frank jumped onto the float, which Matt had his hand under, and it fell on top of him. We tried to go over to him but Isobel grabbed our arms, stopping us.

"Hey, pick up this trailer up!" I heard matt yell, " Guys lift it!"

"Give me a hand." Tyler said making his way over to the float

No one could lift it but when Stefan came up they moved the float and Matt moved away from it, holding his arm.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people you care about." Isobel said coolly

"You're doing this just because of Johnathan Gilbert's invention?" Elena asked

"Hand it over and the fun will stop." she said

"Damon's not gonna give it to me." Elena said

"You're right." Isobel said, " but he'll give it to Audrey."

"He won't give it to me." I said

" I think you underestimate how much Damon cares about you." Isobel said

"He'll kill you before he gives it up." I said

"Is that before or after I kill Jeremy?" she asked

We turned around to look where Jeremy had been standing earlier, but he was gone.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled, "Jeremy!"

I turned around to yell at Isobel but she was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Where's the device?" Bonnie asked<p>

Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, and I were in Ric's room.

"Damon has it" Stefan said, " He's gonna be difficult to reason with."

"Then we'll go to him." I said, " I'll talk to him."

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires." Stefan said

"What if it's not." I said

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not." Damon said when we got to the boarding house<p>

"Hear me out." I said

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she can give it to john, who'll kill me." Damon said, "I like being a living dead person."

"But it'll be useless." I said, " Bonnie can take it's power away."

"I don't trust her." he said

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie said

"John and Isobel will never know." I said

" No. No, I'll get Jeremy my own way." Damon said

"Really?" Elena asked, " How are you gonna do that?"

"Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk into the door." Stefan said

"Are you even up for this?" Damon asked Bonnie, " I mean, no offense. But you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing." Bonnie said

"It's not piano lessons, honey."

" What's your favorite book?" Bonnie said standing up

"What?"

"Name a book. Any book." Bonnie said

"How about _Call of the Wild _, Jack London." Damon said

Bonnie turned to one of the book shelve and after a second a book flew off the shelf and right into Damon's hand.

"Jack London." Damon said looking at the book, " Great parlor trick."

"We're doing this, Damon." I said, " And we're gonna do it my way. Now give mw the device. We're wasting time."

" I don't trust you." Damon said to Bonnie, " I tried to kill you."

"Mm. You're right." Bonnie said, " You can't trust me."

"But you can trust me." I said, putting my hand out

After a moment Damon took the device out of his pocket and put it in my hand.

"Thank you." I said

* * *

><p>Bonnie took the main part of the device out of its case and put her hands over it and it started to levitate. The lights started flickering before going out for a minute. Then the device fell back onto the table and the lights came back on.<p>

"Done." Bonnie said

"Great." Damon said, "Now what?"

"Now we give it to Isobel." I said

* * *

><p>At nine Elena and I made our way to the town square and waited for Isobel. When we got there I felt a gust of air then turned around as Elena did the same.<p>

"Where's the device?" Isobel asked

" Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked

"This isn't a negotiation." Isobel said, " Where's the invention?"

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked

"Do you really think I came alone?" Isobel asked, then two people came up behind us.

"Do you really think we came alone." Elena said

Then Damon and Stefan came up behind Isobel.

"For God's sakes." Isobel said, " Call home."

" What?" Elena asked

"Call home. Ask to speak to Jeremy."

Elena took out her phone and called Jeremy. By the sounds of the conversation Jeremy was at home safe and sound.

"You were never going to kill him." Elena said

"No I was going to kill him." Isobel said, " Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon." I said, " How did you know he was gonna give it to me?"

"Because he's in love with you." she said, causing my eyes to grow wide

She held her hand out for the device. I walked up to her and put it in her hand.

"Thank you." Elena said

"For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment." Elena said, " It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

"Goodbye, Elena." She said before walking away

Stefan made his way over to Elena and gave her a hug. While they were wrapped up in each other my I looked over at Damon and we locked eyes for a while before Damon walked away.

* * *

><p>As I was going to bed I had another vision.<p>

_Stefan walked into the Parlor while Damon was pouring himself a drink._

"_Would you like one?" Damon asked him, " Say it, whatever it is. Purge. Get it out."_

"_It's about what Isobel said." Stefan said_

"_What about it?" Damon asked_

"_Well, I know that you and Audrey have bonded." Stefan said, " And I know that she cares about you and I know you care about her."_

"_Well, this is going in an interesting direction." Damon said with a smirk_

"_I'm just concerned about Audrey being hurt." Stefan said, " She considers you a friend."_

"_Same here." Damon said, " Audrey is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualify as my only friend. Is that a problem?"_

"_So at the risk of sounding like a very concerned friend-"_

"_Oh, there's no risk." Damon interrupted him, " You do."_

"_You will not hurt Audrey." Stefan said, " Do you understand what I am saying?"_

"_Sure." Damon said before turning and walking away_

_Before he could get far Stefan appeared in front of him_

"_Do you understand?" Stefan asked_

"_Whatever you say, man." Damon said, " I mean, honestly, we're just friends."_

**Authors Note**

**And we all know how the rest of the episode goes. Good news peoples, next chapter is the finally and I have bid things in store. But with that good news means bad news. As I do not own the second season of the vampire diaries yet I can not start writing the next season. I know there is a good script site out their but I need to watch an episode and see my characters in it in order to write a chapter so you will have to wait for a little bit. But just know that one last epic chapter of this story is coming with twists and turns that will amaze you. Please review.**

**Audrey;D**

**P.S. I need some title options for season two.**


	27. Founders Day

**Chapter 25- Founder's Day**

I was awoken by Elena screaming in my ear.

"AUDREY GET UP NOW!" she said

"No." I said

" Do I have to get the water?" she asked

I sat up, " I'm awake."

"Good, now get dressed." She said, " We have to get dressed for the founders float."

"What do you mean 'We.' I wasn't in the Miss Mystic pageant." I said

"Nope, but Amber was a no show and Mrs. Lockwood called me and asked if you would fill in for her." Elena said, " And I told her you would."

"Why on Earth would you do that?" I asked, " Better yet why did Carol want me?"

"Because you're a Gilbert, you can pull off a dress, and you can smile and wave." Elena said

"You know I may never forgive you for this." I said, " I mean really, making spend hours in a corset, what did I ever do to you?"

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Just get dressed and be downstairs in ten minutes so we can go to the Founders Hall to get ready." Elena said before leaving the room

I sighed and started to get ready for the terrible day ahead of me.

* * *

><p>After about an hour putting dresses on, hair, and make-up, Elena and I we're ready for the float.<p>

"Ow." I said, " This dress hurts."

"Suck it in baby." Jenna said

"Just so you know Elena, the anger and hatred had begun." I said

Elena just laughed.

* * *

><p>After Jenna released us Elena and I walked around the town square looking for Stefan. When we found him Damon was standing next to him. When they saw us their jaws dropped. I locked eyes with Damon and smiled before I curtsied .<p>

* * *

><p>"John?" Elena asked after Stefan had told us the bad news, " Is that even possible?"<p>

"Well, there's no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager." Stefan said, " He brought her to your dad's office for the delivery."

"It does make sense." I said

"My whole life I've never liked this man." Elena said

"I'm sorry." Stefan said, " I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you in some typically inappropriate way."

"Sound like something he would do." I said

"No, I'm happy that you told me." Elena said, " I really hope it's not true. What am I supposed to do? Do I just confront him and say, ' Are you my biological father?'"

"I guess when you're ready." Stefan said

"I'm never going to be ready." Elena said

"I hear ya." I said

"I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates Audrey and I. And why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every singe reason to."

"So that's how he knows everything." I said

"He's just hurt." Stefan said, " He's confused."

"He's never going to forgive us for Vicki." Elena said

"For taking away his memory." I said

"Or for lying to him." Elena finished

"He's your brother and your cousin." Stefan said to us, " He'll forgive you. Just give him some time."

I saw Aurora and Jace talking about ten feet away.

"Um, I'll see you guys later. Okay." I said before walking off in their direction

I walked up behind Aurora quietly and I put my finger to my lips so Jace wouldn't say anything. When I was right behind her I screamed, " Boo." and Aurora screamed causing Jace and I to burst out laughing."

"I hate you guys." She said

"So worth it." Jace said, " Right Audrey?"

"Of course it was." I said after I was done laughing

"Audrey, why are you dressed like that?" Aurora asked me

"Well, Aurora, my least favorite cousin Elena decided to tell Mrs. Lockwood that I would fill in for Amber on the Miss Mystic float."

"That sound terrible." Jace said

"Oh, it is." I said, " The worst part of it is I have to wear a corset. I mean, I can hardly breathe in this thing."

"Knowing you, you're going to get Elena back big time." Aurora said

"Yep." I said, " When she is least expecting it, I will strike."

That made us all laugh.

"Well, I've got to go before Mrs. Lockwood comes to find me."

"Okay." they said

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escorts." Mrs. Lockwood said as our float made its way down Main street.<p>

I smiled at everyone as we went by.

"This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls." Carol said, " Aren't they beautiful?"

Bonnie waved at me from the crowd and I waved back. Then Damon stood in front of her and waved at me in his usual flirty wave. I rolled my eyes before looking away and continuing my waving at random people in the crowd.

* * *

><p>After the parade I changed back into my normal clothes and made my way to the Grill. When I walked in Damon walked up to me.<p>

"I like you better like this." he said, " The period look doesn't suit you."

"Is that an insult?" I asked

"Actually, Audrey, it is a compliment of the highest order."

I smiled.

"Look, I know Stefan is worried about our friendship." I said

"Did he mention something to you too?" Damon asked

"Nope, but I know he mentioned something to you." I said

"That's right, you're a psychic." he said with a smirk

"Yep." I said, " I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye thing you do." I said

"What eye thing?" Damon asked, doing the eye thing

"Don't make me regret being your friend." I said, "Okay?"

I looked over to see Jeremy eating alone then I looked back at Damon who nodded at me. Then I walked over to Jer.

"I don't believe we can't fix this." I said to him, " Elena and I lied. We were wrong. But you're my cousin, Jer. And I love you and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?"

"You can leave me alone, Audrey." Jer said before getting up and leaving

* * *

><p>Later that night Elena, Stefan and I were walking around the square when Damon came up to us. He started walking next to me and grabbed my hand holding it in both of his.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Saving your life." he said, " Fifteen words or less, tomb vamps are here. Founding families are the target. Get Elena out of here. Now."

Then he stated walking away, taking me with him.

"Wait." Stefan said, " Where are you taking Audrey?"

"That's more then 15 words, Stefan." he said

"Damon where are we going?" I asked when we were far enough from Stefan and Elena

"We're going to have a conversation with Uncle John."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

Jace, Aurora, Matt, and Caroline we're all sitting together eating dinner and Tyler was a few feet away from them playing pool.

"There was this time, freshman year when Bonnie and I were in a fight and we swore that we would never talk again." Caroline said

"Caroline give it a rest." Matt said

"She's just trying to tell you it's stupid how you are acting towards Tyler." Aurora said

While they were sitting there Mayor Lockwood came into the Grill and walked up to Tyler. They started talking and suddenly Mayor Lockwood grabbed his arm and said, " When I tell you to do something, you do it."

Caroline, Matt, Aurora , and Jace made their way over to the two.

"Mayor." Caroline said, " Is everything okay?"

"Please, Tyler. I need you go home. Now." The Mayor Lockwood said, " Take your friends with you."

"Why?" Jace asked

"What's going on?" Matt asked

"I can't explain." he said, " All of you need to get home now. Please."

"Yeah. Okay." Tyler said

"Here." Mr. Lockwood said handing Tyler his key, " Take my car. It's out back. You four go with him."

Everyone grabbed their things and headed off to the car.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon asked when we found John in Grayson's old building<p>

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do." he said turning back to the device

We started walking towards him when I heard this high pitched noise and I dropped to the floor screaming. I turned to see Damon and the floor clutching his head. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was John stabbing Damon with a needle

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

Tyler is driving his fathers car back to his house with Caroline in the passengers seat, Aurora sitting behind her and Jace and Matt sitting next to Aurora.

"What is that?" Tyler said, confusing the passengers

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked

"That noise." Tyler said

"Wait." Matt said, "What noise?"

Tyler grabbed his head in pain.

"Tyler." Aurora said

"Dude, hey." Jace said

Tyler took his hands off of the wheel to hold his head causing the car to swerve.

"Caroline, the wheel!" Matt said

"Tyler." Aurora screamed

Then the car crashed with full impact on Caroline and Aurora's side.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of gasoline. I looked around to see dozens of others unconscious around me looked to see Damon next to me staring at me with a pained expression on his face.<p>

"What happened?" I asked him

"John set off the non deactivated vampire weapon."

"Why did it work on me?"

"My guess is your 6th sense was a little sensitive to the noise the device made."

Tears started to form in my eyes as I saw the basement we were in was on fire and that the fire was getting closer by the minute.

"Damon, what's going to happen to us?" I asked already knowing the answer

Damon stared into my eyes but didn't say anything

* * *

><p>After a while I sat up and noticed the Mayor Lockwood sitting a few feet away from us.<p>

"Mayor?" Damon ask, " Is that you?"

"What are you doing here?" the mayor asked

"I'm a vampire." Damon said, " What is you excuse?"

The Mayor looked really freaked out and started backing away from us.

"No really?" I asked, " The vervain didn't affect you. You're not a vampire. What are you?"

The mayor stumbled into a vampire that looked at him before snapping his neck.

* * *

><p>"Can you help me get up?" Damon asked me<p>

"Yeah, but what good is that going to do? The stairs are on fire." I said standing up.

"Just do it."

I went over to him and helped him to his feet but then a beam from the ceiling fell down and we looked at each other understanding we were doomed.

* * *

><p>I was staring at the stairs when I saw the fire start to die down.<p>

"Oh, my God." I said

I saw Stefan making his way down the stairs.

"Damon, Audrey." he said coming over to us, " Come on. Hurry up."

Stefan grabbed a hold of the both of us before using his vampire speed to get us out of there.

* * *

><p>Damon and I were coughing as Stefan brought us out of the building.<p>

"Oh, God." Elena said before wrapping her arms around me, " Oh, my God."

* * *

><p>After Elena made sure I was okay I went back to the Founders Hall to grab my clothes and car. When I got back to the house I saw Damon making his way out of it.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"A failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing." he said

"Which was…?"

"It's not important." he said walking over to me, " Let me take this for you."

He took my dress and set it down on the bench.

"Thank you." I said

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it." Damon said, " Tonight I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Audrey. I don't do good. It's not in me."

"Maybe it is." I said

"No." he said, " No, that's reserved for my brother and you and Elena and Bonnie. She could have saved you alone but instead she helped Stefan save us both."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked

Damon made his way over to me and was now standing barely inches in front of me.

"Because she did it for you." he said, " Which means somewhere along the way you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that."

"You welcome." I said

Damon bent down and kissed my cheek then pulled back to look at my reaction. I just stared at him as he brought his face down to mine. The kiss started soft but started to grow more passionate. Our lips started to move in sync as Damon put his hand on my cheek, holding my face to his. Suddenly the door opened and we pulled apart I turned to see a shocked looking Jenna.

"Hey." I said

"It's late." she said, " You should come inside."

I looked at Damon one more time before grabbing my stuff and walking past Jenna. She shut the door and turned to me.

"What are you doing, Audrey?" Jenna asked, " Damon is bad."

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said before heading upstairs

* * *

><p>A few minutes later I heard my phone ringing<p>

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey, Audrey. It's Jace." he said

"Hey." I said, " What's up?"

"It's Aurora and Caroline." he said

"What happened?"

"We got in an accident and they were hit head on." he said, " Were at the hospital but their in surgery."

"I'll be right there." I said before hanging up

I ran downstairs and when I got to the door I saw Elena holing her dress and purse.

"Hey, Elena." I said, " Get in here."

She smiled and walked inside.

"I've got to get to the hospital but I'll be back later." I said, " Oh, and Jenna went to talk with the fire department about Grayson's building so she'll be back later as well."

"Okay, see you later." she said

Then I ran off to my car. On the drive to the hospital I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss between Damon and I and what was going on with us.

**Author's Note**

**And that is how we end a season. What did you think. Good? Bad? I need some feedback people. Mayke sure to leave a review and a title for the next fic on your way out.**

**Audrey;D**


	28. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**I didn't want to do this but you guys have left me no choice. I am going to do a contest to find the title of book two of We Aren't In Minnesota Anymore. Review or PM me your title and i will choose a winner. Now you may be thinking, " Why would I do that? i don't get anything." but you would be wrong because the winner of this contest does gets something. The prize is the first chapter of the story a day before it is posted online. So get those creative juices flowing and send in something good.**

**Audrey;D**


	29. New Stories

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys, just thought you should know that the sequeal to this story is up and it is called _We're In Far Too Deep. _Also i have another story where you can ask the characters from my two TVD fics questions and its called _Ask the characters._ Lame title i know but really is it any surprise? Just check them out and tell me what you think.**

**Peace, Love, and Damon Salvatore**

**Audrey;D**


End file.
